christmas cross: la fiesta en ningún lugar Libro 1: Viajes
by sanslash332
Summary: Qué pasaría si ha diversos personajes, de muchas historias diferentes, Fanfics y originales los invita un mismo ser a una gran fiesta de navidad? Qué pasa si todos se reúnen en esta importante fecha a celebrar? Acompaña a todos estos personajes, salidos del puño y letra de varios escritores a esta inusual aventura navideña, en la posada rosa de los vientos.
1. Introducción

Christmas cross: La fiesta en ningún lugar

Sean todos bienvenidos a Christmas Cross, la fiesta en ningún lugar.

Este gran proyecto, fue escrito por muchos escritores apasionados, con un sólo afán que los unió. Poder redactar una bonita historia, con la cual divertirse, dar un bello mensaje de navidad, y lo más interesante de este relato. Cruzar personajes de historias tan diferentes, que en sus relatos de origen, jamás o quizás jamás se cruzarían con personajes así.

Uno de los experimentos más interesantes que se hicieron en este relato, fue que se pretendió mezclar escritores de Fanfictions con escritores de literatura original, para ver cuál era el resultado de que los personajes de ambos tipos de mundos se cruzasen.

¿Qué ocurrió? ¿qué personajes son? ¿cómo lo pasaron ellos en esta peculiar fiesta de navidad? ¿de qué fiesta de navidad hablamos? Descúbranlo ustedes mismos. Tan sólo, continúen leyendo.

Los escritores implicados en este relato son:  
>gargo!<br>jesus2558  
>Danot Okino<br>Sakura Okino  
>Sanslash332<br>Gonzalo  
>Harlen<br>Javier  
>Maic<p>

El primer de los libros, lo pueden leer a continuación en los siguientes chapters de esta historia. Pero si, desean tener una versión premium totalmente gratis por 30 días, anda y has click en el baner de spotify... A no, esa era otra cosa xd. Si quieren una versión en ebook del libro, con ilustraciones y más ordenado, juntar (borrando los espacios) este link y pegarlo en la barra de su navegador:  
>dl. dropboxusercontent (punto) c o m (slach) u8451597/christmas%20cross /01%20Christmas%20Cross%20-%20Libro%201%20-%

¡feliz navidad!  
>Christmas Cross team. <p>


	2. Dedicatorias

CHRISTMAS CROSS: En ningún Lugar

Dedicatoria:

Es común que los amigos discutan de vez en cuando sobre algunos temas, unos más interesantes que otros. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando esta discusión trata de tu opinión sobre los fanfics?

Algunos pueden pensar que es una genial forma de arte en la cual poder plasmar historias y personajes que nos gustaría ver dentro de un mundo el cual nos agrada por una u otra razón, pero existen otras personas que creen que es una historia simplemente sin futuro, por no ser original y no tener cabida en un mundo comercial.

Ahora bien… Conversando acerca de esto a un amigo, tras unos buenos minutos de discusión salió la gran idea de… ¿qué pasa si los combinamos?  
>¿Qué pasa si juntamos de una manera fantástica historias originales con fanfictions? ¿Podría resultar algo?<p>

A la par de esos pensamientos, este amigo, escritor de este libro, tenía ganas de dejar una marca. Dejar una pequeña huella, un aviso, una señal para otros escritores que si desea, grandes cosas se pueden hacer. Y un buen momento para esto, era la navidad.

Así nació el propósito de escribir estos libros. Christmas Cross. Una historia, cuyo propósito fue juntar varios escritores, de fanfiction y relatos originales, para poder crear un bonito recuerdo en el cual diversos y memorables personajes pudiesen interactuar, socializar, y enfrentar en conjunto una problemática en una fecha tan especial como la navidad.

Se buscaron escritores de varios lugares, y al final quedamos los que fuimos. Un par que se mostraron entusiasmados quedaron en el camino,, pero el deseo de todos de poder generar esta historia, al final tuvo sus frutos.

En lo personal, yo, quisiera agradecer a todos los que hicieron esto posible:  
>En primer lugar, gracias a Ricardo Lazo, Gargo para los amigos, quien fue el que tuvo esta grandiosa idea, se dio el tiempo para planearla, buscar a gente interesada en el proyecto, y ser capaz de hilar finamente todas las alocadas ideas que fueron tejiéndose a medida que esta historia sin organización se fue construyendo. Obviamente, también muchas gracias por participar como escritor, además de organizar todo el proyecto.<p>

Junto con ello, gracias a Gargo también por haber convencido a su hermano Gonzalo lazo y su buen amigo Maikol Bravo para que participasen de este proyecto.  
>A mano de ambos se integraron a la historia muy buenos personajes de índole original, quienes (con especial relevancia de algunos) tuvieron un papel bastante significativo en la historia.<p>

También gracias a Javier Peña, por ser quien brindó lo más cercano a personajes realistas a esta historia, y por ser quien dio el puntapié inicial al relato con un viaje de partida de lo más inusual dentro de lo que se podía esperar para esta aventura.

Gracias a Jedelyn Ochoa por querer participar en esta grandiosa aventura, y acompañarnos con sus personajes. Que este relato sirva de homenaje a ella, de quien hace un tiempo no sabemos nada, ya que aquellos más cercanos a ella, lo único que han sabido es que se alejó de las comunicaciones. Ojalá puedas leer esto publicado, Jedelin

Un especial agradecimiento a mi madre y padre de mi segunda familia, quienes siempre mostraron un gran entusiasmo por participar de este relato. A pesar de tener problemas, verse escasos de tiempo por culpa de sus trabajos y vidas en general, hicieron todo lo posible por poder entregar sus partes puntualmente, al punto que ellos, fueron quienes cerraron con broche de oro todo este trabajo. Muchas Gracias, Cristina Lloret (Sakura) y Daniel Bacalla (Danot).

Finalmente, pero no menos importante, muchas gracias a Jesús Marcano (jesus2558), quien junto a Danot colocó el extremo del fanfiction a flor de piel en este relato, incorporando de buena manera a personajes canónicos de las historias en las cuales sus fanfics estaban basados.

Antes de terminar, quisiera hacer dos agradecimientos especiales. El primero, para Alba Martínez, mi hermanita, quien tuvo el deseo de participar en este relato, pero por problemas de tiempo no pudo. Y en segundo lugar, un agradecimiento a Luis Gibert (Felix Sefiro) quien no participó directamente en este relato, pero es el coautor de mis personajes; y si no fuese por él, la mitad de ellos no podría haber aparecido en esta historia.

En última instancia, el agradecimiento más importante. A ti lector, por darte el tiempo en querer disfrutar estas páginas que con tanto esmero hemos redactado entre todos los ya mencionados.  
>Esperamos que te sea grato, y te dé un buen momento de diversión estos libros que son una mezcla interesante no vista en un buen tiempo.<p>

Gracias a ti, gracias por leer.

Atte, Sebastián Fernández (sanslash332/Sandl Okino)  
>Y gracias de parte de todo el equipo de Christmas Cross.<br>¡Feliz navidad!

pd: perdonen errores de formato :V


	3. PrólogoChapter 3

**CHRISTMAS CROSS: En ningún Lugar**

PRÓLOGO

-¡Aquí es, aquí es, aquí es, aquí es! –exclamó Fyn con mucho entusiasmo mientras corría en círculos agitando sus diminutos bracitos delante de la puerta. Su rechoncho cuerpo alargado y peludo se tambaleaba con cada pasito que daba pues sus patas eran cortas, casi invisibles.

Tras él llegaba Wyg, portando un carcaj con pergaminos y un báculo sobre el cual se lucía una perla negra, pero a diferencia de su amigo, él era más pequeño y siempre andaba con el ceño fruncido, tanto que sus cejotas pobladas llegaban a cubrirle los ojos casi por completo. Fyn y él eran Geolitas, criaturas desgraciadas de baja estatura y la peor anatomía que los dioses le podrían dar a cualquier ser vivo existente, condenados siempre a ser objeto de burla y del servicio. Quienes los ven suelen confundirlos con ratas gordas, pues sus orejas eran puntiagudas y sus colas peladas. Otros más bien creían que eran duendes por sus rasgos grotescos en el rostro y narices enormes como chorizos. A menudo Wyk se preguntaba cómo diablos hacía Elmer para ser tan absurdamente feliz siendo tan feo como él mismo. Ni siquiera la habilidad natural y exclusiva de los Geolitas de abrir hoyos en la tierra para viajar a otros mundos y universos lo hacía feliz. ¿De qué servía? Solo era un mensajero gruñón. Se paró delante de la gran puerta y tocó un par de veces con el bastón. Fyn no dejó de dar vueltas hasta que la puerta rechinó.

-¡Felicidades! –vitoreó Fyn con su vocecita chillona y empezó a dar saltitos haciendo sonar el cascabel de su sombrero y lanzando confeti.

-Sí, sí, sí… Felices Fiestas, paz en los multi-universos, que el amor esté con todos y bla, bla, bla –dijo Wyg indiferente al entusiasmo de su amigo mientras sacaba un pergamino y lo desenrollaba. Alzó el báculo y leyó- "Saludos afortunado o afortunados seres de este universo. A través de mi fiel asistente Birch Wygelton, Yo, "Padre", os invito a una reunión por Fiestas Navideñas…"

-¡Hurra! –interrumpió Fyn volviendo a lanzar confeti.

Wyg lo golpeó rápidamente con el bastón en la nariz y lo hizo caer, sin perder la vista de su lectura. Fyn yacía de espaldas en el suelo, agitando sus brazos y patas, intentando inútilmente levantarse.

-Así estará ocupado un buen rato –tosió y prosiguió con su rápida y monótona lectura.

"… Espero su asistencia de usted y su familia, amigos, enemigos o quien desee invitar. Una mascota entra gratis y es opcional. Para ello le proporcionamos cinco tickets que serán su enlace con la Posada la Rosa de los Vientos, un establecimiento fuera de este mundo, por lo que es importante que se reúna con sus invitados y juntos sigan las siguientes instrucciones…"

Wyg desenrolló un poco más del papiro y Fyn seguía gruñendo como un ratón intentando levantarse.

"…Reúnase usted con los asistentes, asegúrese que todos tengan los tickets y juntos diríjanse al bosque, caverna, o lugar más cercano en donde pueda perderse fácilmente y nadie pueda verlo. Camine, camine, y tarde o temprano llegará a la posada. Ni se le ocurra volver atrás. Si su mascota se pierde lo más probable es que termine llegando a la posada por su cuenta así que no se preocupe…"

Wyg siguió desenrollando.

"…El evento durará cinco días y cinco noches hasta Nochebuena. Traiga felicidad y amor para compartir, regalos si así lo desea. Diversión garantizada y habrá comida de sobra. Pavo relleno con castañas, Lechón de piel crujiente con manzana, Barbacoa de Res, trinchetes de embutidos y de mariscos, jamón glaseado, pescados ahumados, patatas al horno, espárragos y champiñones a la parrilla, ensaladas frescas, muchas variedades de quesos y salsas para acompañar, pasteles de todo sabor, budines de frutas, cereales, dulces, purés, frutas en almíbar, Champagne, vinos, refrescos, tragos exóticos, y mucho más de lo que sus mentes puedan imaginar… Así que esperamos su participación de este memorable evento. Muy agradecido, "Padre"…"

-Fin –dijo Wyg sin emoción.

-¡Hurra! –exclamó Fyn tirando confeti al aire aún estando en el suelo.

El malhumorado Geolita ayudó a su rechoncho amigo a levantarse y este sacó un gran sobre de sus pantalones, y eso le parecía asqueroso a Wyg. Fyn dejó el recado en la puerta y empezó a cantar un villancico mientras se balanceaba hacia los lados.

-¡Cantemos Wyg, a "Padre" le gusta!-.

-Odio mi trabajo –fue lo último que balbuceó Geolita antes de tocar el suelo con la perla negra de su bastón y abrir un pequeño hoyo negro chiquito por el cual arrojó a Fyn, quien siguió con su canto hasta que su voz desapareció como quien cae a un pozo sin fondo. Wyg saltó también y el hoyo se cerró sobre él.

**PRÓLOGO:**

Ojos cerrados y escuchando un solo de piano aterrador, al demonio, qué aburrido, sin embargo, él escuchaba eso sin que a nadie le importe, pero en esa ocasión estaba con audífonos, la cabeza levantada, las manos sueltas tambaleando en un coqueteo con el suelo, los pies arriba del escritorio y la silla mínimamente inclinada hacia atrás, rosando con la posibilidad de caer de espaldas. No se había afeitado, pero no estaba con la barba tan grande, los lentes negros reflejaban el techo, el filo dorado destellaba círculos luminosos en éste con singular jugueteo. Sus pies seguían el ritmo, uno encima del otro, sus zapatos, bien atados, los cordones delgados y con nudo como orejas de conejo. Eran del centro blanco con los bordes negros al igual que la punta. Sobre el escritorio había cigarrillos, un cipo plateado abierto, papeles y muchas fotos, la mayoría de éstas en blanco y negro. Una lámpara con mediocre luz parpadeaba por momentos, le encantaba el ámbar del foco y lo cálido que era el ambiente que proporcionaba dicha luz, sin embargo, la computadora a un ángulo del escritorio le daba una mezcla interesante de antigüedad y modernidad en un solo reducido espacio.

Tuvo un pequeño sobresalto antes de seguir escribiendo, ya que se quedó dormido antes de concluir. La verdad era que se aburrió porque se encontraba bloqueado, a pesar de su estimulante música. Su esposa estaba del otro lado de la habitación preparando algo en la estufa, mientras que, seguramente, en el despacho de "Los bastardos" no dejaban de fumar y algunos estaban tecleando. Dickar Miller pertenecía a un círculo de escritores denominados como "Los bastardos". Muchos de ellos se conocieron en la universidad cuando soñar ser escritor era divertido y el querer serlo parecía la perfección, pero ahora, a estas alturas, se consideraban esclavos de un estilo de vida, atados a las letras y al papel. Dos de ellos, best seller, estaban obligados a producir un maldito libro cada seis meses sin bajar la calidad de sus historias. Uno de ellos es Dickar Miller, el otro, Sanders Riks. En total, eran seis los que conformaban el grupo de "Los bastardos"; Arnie Addams, Ignacio Segal, Vincent Remes y Bernard Flint.

-¿Volverás allá esta noche o te quedarás en casa? –Le preguntó Virginia, asomándose a la habitación donde estaba Dickar Miller-.

Aun escuchando su peculiar música, parecía no haberla oído o, simplemente quería fingirlo porque no tenía ganas de responderle.

-Dickar. ¿Me escuchas? –Éste ni siquiera se inmutó-.

Ella pareció no querer discutir, así que regresó a la cocina. Se acomodó los lentes y sonrió sínicamente. Infló el pecho, estiró la mano sin desacomodarse, tomó un cigarrillo, el cipo y lo encendió. Se estremeció de bienestar y se sintió poderoso, sádicamente poderoso. Sopló y cual locomotora, el humo, como un hilo, salió disparado hasta dispersarse por toda la habitación. Se reincorporó, dejó el cigarro entre los labios, maldijo a secas y comenzó a teclear. Se preguntó, qué diantres estaría haciendo Sanders, a estas alturas del partido, a casi dos meses de terminar el año, después de su último éxito: "Las caras del horror", trama estúpida pero masivamente comprada, por su parte, él aún debía terminar otro libro, sin embargo, tras su último best seller: "El encanto del amante perdido", novela de trama erótica asesina y policial, entre otros "slash" como thriller, terror, etc, tampoco había publicado nada. Claro, hubo tiempos mejores donde escribía cerca de tres libros por año, o por lo menos, uno era el proyecto para el siguiente. Pero esta vez, solo escribía uno completamente, después se le ocurría una idea sólida para el siguiente, pero ese año terminaría una sola novela. Sanders Ricks se especializó en el terror, en lo psicológico, en la locura como fuente de sustento que argumentaba que alguien normal pudiera ser un asesino o transformarse en un ser sobrenatural. Sus novelas policiacas, erotismo inteligente y conspiraciones eran distintas a las de su opositor compañero de universidad, pero mientras el 'boom' de la novela erótica (pornográfica) con las putas sombras de Gray cautivaban a la gente, las novelas de Dickar Miller cobraron más fuerza que antes, solo que él ya era un escritor famoso, debió reconocer que se mantuvo en el tiempo correcto. En el caso de Sanders Ricks, sus novelas gustaban porque el género de terror, si bien la gente prefería a magos y vampiros chocando con adolescentes con tendencias de emo, el suspenso y la psicología seguían siendo aceptadas, por lo menos tenía el consuelo de seguir gustando aún después de muerto, sino miren a H.P. Lovecraft.

Llegó Virginia, casi de sorpresa. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros, él ni siquiera parpadeó, solo se movió para sacar el cigarrillo de sus labios y soplar más fuerte.

-El último libro fue muy bueno.

-Moraleja, el extranjero que visite tu cama no siempre te dejará flores al día siguiente.

-"Entonces, con la mano vacilante y llena de frustraciones, apuntó su inestable pulso canalizado en el filo del brillante cuchillo. Ella jamás imaginaría…

-…que su amante ocasional, sería su cruel enterrador"…

-De lo mejor que escribiste amor.

-Eso dijiste del libro anterior, y fue una mierda.

-La mierda estaba de moda.

-Y lo mismo del anterior a aquel y me cagué sobre las hojas.

-Cagarse era lo que daba la 'hora' en aquel momento.

-Admítelo Virginia, pierdo la ambición.

-Cuando pierdas la ambición por escribir una novela nueva, ese día estaré muerta.

-Llevaré flores a tu tumba, en media hora entonces.

-Qué gracioso Dickar –le puso una mano sobre los ojos, los lentes le apretaron las cuencas de los ojos y sus manos, ni bien sintieron el contacto, golpearon el teclado como si fuera el de un órgano listo para interpretar un réquiem-. Te tengo algo especial. A decir verdad también es una sorpresa para mí.

-No estoy de humor para las sorpresas, ¡qué carajos es!

Rápidamente, alejando su mano de sus ojos, porque conocía el tono de su esposo, le enseñó un sobre cerrado. Dickar Miller prácticamente se lo arrancó de mala gana.

-¿Y esto?

-Es un sobre.

-Ya sé lo que es, maldición, me refiero a qué diantres contiene.

-Diré una carta Dickar, pero podría ser un cheque o una solicitud. Pero dice que es una invitación. Vamos ábrelo.

-Si en lugar de jugar a las intrigas lo habrías abierto, no tendría que estar en esta situación. Algún día de estos me mataré.

De mala gana, Dickar Miller abrió el sobre. Con el cigarrillo entre los labios balbuceaba, es decir, era su forma de leer a regañadientes. Se tomó la cabeza y con un golpe seco, dejó la carta en su escritorio.

-Tengo el presentimiento que era algo nuevo. ¿Qué era?

-Me interesa poco. Voy a terminar, así que, me encantaría no verte.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, Virginia estaba desapareciendo de la vista de Dickar Miller. Éste siguió tecleando, pero interrumpido por los pensamientos. Se tapó la cara, los dedos salpicados por toda la extensión de su rostro y se arrugaba las mejillas y las ojeras. Dejó la palma en su frente mientras el cigarrillo, menos de dos centímetros, daba aspecto lastimero y de decadencia. Tomó la carta, la guardó dentro de su sobre y lo tiró al suelo.

-Posada La Rosa de los Vientos… por supuesto.

Volvió a bloquearse y el sonido del tecleo estuvo ausente y no podía concebir ninguna idea. En el silencio de sus pensamientos y el de su oficina, la suave flauta del Bolero de Maurice Ravel le relajó los pensamientos. Cerró los ojos, se frotaba la frente como si tuviera un dolor intenso, frunció el ceño, respiró pausadamente y sintió un escalofrío que le recorría toda la espina como en la primera vez que la escuchó. Caminó firmemente por el accidentado camino, ella se quejaba que le dolían los pies, francamente, sus molestias eran incesantes y frecuentes, a pesar de su buen humor, ella parecía probárselo a cada momento. No se alteró su ánimo. Ella no caminó más.

-No quiero caminar más, -dijo totalmente molesta- me duelen los pies, hace calor, me achicharro.

-Vamos, que no falta mucho.

-¡Pero eso dijiste hace un minuto y mira! –gimoteó-.

Él le regaló una sonrisa, ella no parecía muy satisfecha, siguió recriminándole como si fuera su culpa el que el sol inmisericorde esté en posición cenital debido al mediodía de fines de diciembre. Con resignación caminó a paso desganado, pesado y acentuando su malestar. Se acomodó los lentes de sol que le había cedido, pero ni así lograba estar tranquila. Detestaba el sol. Detestaba caminar.

Al llegar a su destino, estaban dormidos, dándoles la espalda a las personas, es más, con la melena recortada y siendo un cuadro tan aburrido que la caminata bajo el sol no valía la pena, es más, justificaba sus reproches. Por su parte, él se mostraba tan optimista que le entró más cólera a ella. La sonrisa por la ilusión de ver a los leones era tan infantil que por un momento quiso soltarle la mano para que nadie lo vea relacionada con él.

-¿Eso es todo?, ¿para eso caminamos tanto bajo el sol? ¡No puede ser! ¡Y ni siquiera tienen melena!

-Tranquilízate, espera, en cualquier momento se van a voltear. Además, a lo mejor son leonas y los leones están del otro lado.

-¿Qué otro lado? No hay más… Qué estafa.

En ese instante, un rugido tan potente y veterano estremeció el vidrio del felinario y atrajo a niños y jóvenes al otro lado del recinto. Era el rey que reclamaba sus dominios y reprendía con enojo la flojera de su distribuido harem. En efecto, la imponente melena del soberano de la selva se lucía orgullosa, sobre un madero en lo más alto, como trono salvaje y con la presencia del lado opuesto a los demás felinos. Ella le apretó la mano, curiosamente parecía una luz al final del maldito túnel. Allí estaba, el león, enojado y fiero, listo para ordenar a las hembras que reposaban pasivamente, dándoles la espalda al público.

-¿Lo ves? Eran leonas.

Su rostro se iluminó, sonrió alegremente al ver al poderoso mamífero dominando las limitadas extensiones de una recreación de su basta jurisdicción salvaje. Ella le apretó su mano, lo miró, se reflejó en las lunas de los lentes, ella sonreía, alargando más un extremo de los labios que el otro, su rostro se estremecía. Estaba satisfecha, contenta. Se acercó velozmente y le dio un abrupto beso. Se despegó tan súbitamente como se acercó. Volvió a sonreír.

-Gracias –el gesto de él fue de no entender nada-. Gracias por tenerme paciencia.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba de pie, estaba en algún lugar que no recordaba. Jamás había estado allí, al demonio, no estaba el maldito escritorio, la habitación. Solo el estúpido sobre, un poco arrugado y la cabeza llena de incógnitas. El lugar era acogedor, la extensión parecía infinita, la vegetación tan fresca, natural, casi artificial debido al colorido e irrealidad de las formas, los aromas perfumados se mezclaban con el de deliciosos asados, carnes y purés. El dulce de flor con el suave almíbar, la mantequilla y el aderezo lo tentó a seguir caminando. Por un demonio, ¿dónde carajos estaba?... ¡¿Y por qué olía tan bien?! Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué importaba tanto el aroma a la comida? En efecto, no sabía en ese pequeño instante, pero era el lugar, el sitio donde podía asistir con cinco invitados, una mascota y, si es que deseaba, llevar regalos y alegría para compartir. Era La Posada La Rosa de los Vientos. Aquel sitio que para llegar solo necesitaba… ¿pero cómo?

-¿Cómo llegué si no me…

-Te perdiste en tus recuerdos, así lograste entrar… -le dijo una voz detrás suyo-


	4. apítulo 1Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**LALERO**

Y empezaron a salir los fuegos artificiales desde lejos emocionando mucho a...

_[Interversión pendeja capitalista del imperio mesmo]_

_[Cambiando narración: pasado A narración: presente]_

_[Narrador: jodido: pasado: futuro: ahora presente]_

_[Ayer es mañana, mañana es ayer, y ayer es ahora]_

_[Mañana es el velorio del día de hoy, y ya no volverá mi niña buena ~]_

_[Retrocediendo... cinco meses... o algo así]_

_[...]_

_[Aumentando capacidad de habla hispana de la pegaso al 100% para que no se nos vaya la olla y no sepamos lo que piensa y dice]_

_[Desestabilizando relación hasta la fecha]_

_[Borrando memorias para evitar spoilers pendejos]_

_[Restableciendo narración según los datos pautados]_

_[...]  
><em>

-Adiós, Mazzo, cabronazo. -

-Tú avísame cuando esté listo. -

-¿Te vienes? -

-No, solo... quisiera despedirme. -

-Bueno hazlo ahora porque cuando yo-

_[me cago en diez]_

_[retrocediendo [inserte cantidad secreta de años]]_

_[Insertando "prólogo de cristm-eso, de navidad y weá"]_

_[Narración a modo de introducción]_

_[...]_

¡Halo!__

_[Arreglando idioma]_

Que no, imbécil, si así hablo yo. Bueno que... hola, a todos, hola a todas, que bonito público. Excepto por vo, y por vo... y... vale, no diré nada.

Bueno que... soy Jéxust, así me llamo, no es coña, es mi nombre. Y no es por presumir pero soy rubio, de ojos azules, medio alto y me cago en todo esto suena a anuncio de periódico en la sección de mensajes. Pero en fin, mi cuerpo semi atlético se lo debo en parte a cierta pegaso que en este momento está viviendo conmigo, pero ahora no estamos hablando de ella, o si, de hecho si estoy hablando de ella, pero no antes, entonces... pues que soy mago, soy mago y también controlo la electricidad, y esto último no es porque sea mago, es algo ajeno a mis poderes como mago, creo que soy muy redundante pero es que siento haber hecho esto antes, no sé. En fin, pues eso... para resumir el porqué vivo con un bicho alado y porque le debo mi condición física, digamos que mis amigos con los que vivía en una casa en medio del bosque, se fueron de viaje, y entonces me tocó a mí quedarme en casa para cuidar que la alfombra no se comiera al sofá, yo que sé, me dejaron sin cable, sin televisión, sin vida; por lo que me fui al bosque y cuando estaba tan tranquilo, ¡bam! Sale este bicho de la nada y se estrella contra un árbol quedándose inconsciente por tres días. Cuando se despierta, lo primero que hace la weona es gritarme y reclamarme cosas en un idioma que no entendía, bueno, era su idioma natal, ella viene de Equestria, su patria, aunque yo la conocía de una serie llamada my Little pony: friendship is magic, yo soy fan de esa serie, y lo era más de ella, hasta que la conocí, ahora yo prefiero a Fluttershy, pero no estamos hablando de eso; bueno que, hablamos a lo wey y acordamos que yo le enseñaría mi idioma, tarea que con el tiempo me ha robado la televisión. Bueno y entonces como era de esperar, mis amigos, a los cuales no les gusta la serie, me pendejearon para que la sacara de casa, y no quise, pues estaba muy herida (o al menos eso creía yo) y sentía que necesitaba mi ayuda; por lo que decidí que si a ella la echaban pues yo también me iba. Y así fue, me echaron, los cabrones, solo que yo aproveché que encontré una casita en una montaña y nos metimos ahí, o sea aquí, donde estoy ahora, y bueno, la limpiamos, pusimos nuestras cosas (MIS cosas), y bla bla bla bla. Lo siguiente lo resumiré así: Comida, bronca, trabajo, bronca, comida, bronca, compras, trabajo, comida, bronca, miedo, bronca, miedo, miedo, miedo, bronca, BRONCA, tristeza, bronca, confusión, dormir. Luego de la última bronca, o más bien crisis, la bicho decidió entrenarme, o torturarme, o como quieras llamarlo a que te obliguen a hacer ejercicio. Ya me he acostumbrado pero al principio... joder, la hija de puta.

Han pasado algunos meses y aquí estamos ahora, aunque la verdad, no recuerdo bien cuando llegué hasta aquí, tengo lagunas mentales, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba a punto de ser entrenado por la bicho y ahora estoy aquí mirando a un par de... "cosas raras" hablándome sobre el matrimonio y sus bondades. Ah no espera, hablan de navidad o una fiesta... seeeh.

-"Bueno... ahora sí que estoy fregado". – Pienso mientras miro a un par de cosos raros a pie de mi puerta. – "¿Te has fumado algo?"... "No, no que yo sepa"... "Algo nos puso Dash en el agua"... "Si hombre, va a desperdiciar la oportunidad de envenenarnos para ponernos una droga"... "Es verdad, no cuadra". – Me digo dentro de mi cabeza intentando buscarle sentido a la situación.

Ah se me olvidaba, estoy medio loco y hablo conmigo mismo en mis pensamientos, aunque a veces las conversaciones se evocan fuera de mi cabeza y termino hablando solo como si fuera dos personas.

-"¿Pero estos que es lo que son?"... "Ese tiene cara de Bob..."... "Lol, y ese tiene cara de Calamardo"... "Asdasdasd, pinche Calamardo ha golpeado a Bob"... " en todo caso son Bob y Calamardo, no lo pensé así, pero bueno."... – Continúo diciendo dentro de mi cabeza mientras el Calamardo se dispone a leer un texto.

En eso escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose dentro de la casa. Es la pegaso de la que les hablé antes, que parece que acaba de despertar. Hoy no nos toca entrenamiento, así que ella se dio el lujo de dormir hasta tarde, lamentablemente ya me fregó los horarios y no puedo dormir tanto. Supongo que debo describirla, pero tampoco hay mucho que decir sobre su aspecto, su pelaje es de color celeste en plan amanecer, su melena y cola tienen los colores del arcoíris y sus ojos, algo grandes, son color magenta. Ahora en cuanto a su personalidad si hay bastante que decir, es floja, ruda, violenta, presumida, bromista, descarada, hija de-, malvada, y bueno, aunque, a veces es cariñosa y comprensiva, pero pero muy muy pocas veces, si la dejas en evidencia se apena con facilidad pero lo disimula como puede; es muy difícil llegar a su lado "bueno" por así decirlo, aunque no sé si sea solo conmigo que se comporta así de mal, porque lo que es con sus amigas en su mundo, pues parecía comportarse bastante bien, o era el hecho de no sufrirla lo que me hacía creer que estaba bien, pero en fin. Tampoco es por dejarla como la mala, la hija de puta, la que trae la desgracia a esta casa, aunque, en parte lo es, pero yo también comparto la culpa, pero al menos yo aparte de traer desgracias traigo el pan y demás cosas, espera ¿en qué iba?, ah sí, que bueno, para no dejarla así habría que hablar de sus bondades.

...

...

...

"¿Vai a decir algo?", déjame que estoy pensando.

...

...

...

Ah, ya, que es muy bonita cuando se duerme y se queda tranquilita. "¿Y eso es todo?", ¿quieres más?, "coño, la has dejado como un tigre rabioso"; exactamente. "...", bueno vale, a ver, es... es protectora, bueno, poquito, pero no me gana a mí, "al final el presumido vas a ser tú", tienes razón es verdad, ¡me lo ha contagiado!, "¿te podí concentrar en algo?" si, en que no me concentro; "vale, tú eres distraído", pues si... oye que... ¿Qué estás anotando ahí?, "y como te sientes con eso", pues... pues mal, porque a veces creo que es por eso que Dash se enoja conmigo, "¿Entonces dices que tienen problemas de comunicación?", ¿Quiénes?, "La hija de tu abuela, ¿quién va a ser?", pues sería mi madre ¿no?, o mi tía, eso sí tienen hijos, y uno soy yo; "mira, ya, déjalo, sigue hablando de Rainbow Dash", ah, bueno, que eso, que es en parte protectora, alentadora, me ha apoyado mucho y ha visto el potencial en mí que bueno, otros también lo han visto, pero solo ella ha sabido darme ese empujoncito que necesito para desarrollarlo, un empujoncito que casi me saca las cervicales por la boca pero... me ha ayudado mucho. Es buena gente a su modo. Y no sé si esté demás decir que a pesar de ser una poni pegaso con melena arco iris, no es muy femenina que digamos. Ahora que ya pasamos cierta etapa de desconfianza, descubrí que de hecho es bastante atrevida, vulgar, y sabe usar la ironía para burlarse de mí la mayoría de las veces. Y esa es otra, le encanta mofarse de mí, cada vez que tiene la oportunidad se puede apreciar un brillo en sus ojos y no puede contenerse.

En fin, creo que ya fue mucho sobre la pegasini ¿no?, sigamos contando esto que creo que ya he vivido.

-¡Pssshh!- le susurro a la pegaso desde la puerta mientras me agacho para estar a su altura.

Dash me mira raro esperando a que le diga para que le llamo. Si es que tiene un despertar que...

Le hago señas con la mano para que se acerque y tengo suerte, porque en lugar de ignorarme e irse, decide acercarse a mí con su melena alborotada y cara de no-muerta que tiene en las mañanas.

-¿Sí? – Dice en tono odioso luego de dar un suspiro.

-Joooder, que aliento llevas... -

-¡Claro, si no me dejas ir al baño a cepillarme! -

-¡Shhh! Baja la voz que hay dos bichos afuera. –

-¿Bichos? ¿qué bichos? -

Le señalo afuera y la pegaso me mira como si estuviera loco para después asomarse despreocupadamente por la puerta. Al ver al par de cosas afuera de la casa, aplana las orejas echándose hacia atrás y segundos después empieza a contener la risa para no descojonarse por el aspecto de los dos bichos.

Tiro de ella para que vuelva a ocultarse. Al parecer a "Calamardo" no le importa si le prestamos atención, ahí está leyendo su pergamino cosa esa.

-No pos que educada eres. –

-¿No los viste? -

-Si pero... bueno, la verdad es que si están para descojonarse. – Le digo mientras empiezo a reír yo también en voz baja.

-¿Y qué quieren? -

-No sé, algo de llevarnos a una fiesta, creo. – Le digo a la pegaso y en eso "Calamardo" menciona algo sobre mascotas. - ¿Quieres ir? -

-Jo, ¿oíste eso?, se pueden llevar mascotas, que bien, ya puedes ir. – Me dice mientras despeina mi cabello con su pezuña.

-Hablo enserio. – Dicho esto la pegaso y yo nos quedamos en shock durante unos segundos antes de empezar a reírnos en voz alta mientras nos señalamos y hacemos caras.

Cuando me doy cuenta de que nos estamos pasando con el tono de voz le pido a la pegaso que se calme mediante señas y susurros. Me pongo de pie y vuelvo a la puerta para ver al par de bichos afuera de la casa.

-¿Siguen ahí? – Pregunta la pegaso en un tono curioso.

-Sip. –

-Voy por la escopeta. – dicho esto, la pegaso se va hacia la cocina sin mediar otra palabra.

-Sí, anda, espera, ¿qué? ¿Cuál escopeta? ¡¿Rainbow?! – Le grito en susurro esperando que me oiga y regrese, me explique o algo, pero eso no pasa.

Así que como muchas otras veces, dejo que la pegaso haga lo que le dé la gana mientras yo me dispongo a observar e intentar prestar atención al discurso que me está soltando el bicho este, Calamardo. Pero entonces me distraigo al ver a "Bob" intentando ponerse de pie.

-"más lool". –Pienso al ver al bicho agitando los brazos sin poder levantarse.

Entonces "Calamardo" se pone a hablar de comida atrayendo mi atención.

-"Jodeh, cuanta comida, la mitad ni sabía que existía, pero se oye delicioso". – Pienso mientras mi boca se empieza a hacer agua. –"Woh woh woh, ha dicho vino"... "jooodeeer, vino"... "Como Dash se ponga borracha de nuevo..."... "la que se va a liar"... "Bueno, yo quiero comida, así tenga que esconderme en un rincón para que Dash no esté rompiendo las pelotas con la dieta"... "No no no, si no será necesario, podemos dejar que se emborrache ella sola y así estará sedada como para dejarnos comer en paz"... "Dejar que se emborrache es un arma de doble filo"... "Bueno pero solo con vino... no creo que se ponga muy pedo"... "Calamardo ha dicho que hay mas, por lo que es de esperar que haya cerveza"... "Hombre, no creo que Dash sea de cerveza"... "claro, ella es más refinada"... "vale vale, pero igual y hay cidra"... "Joder se me había olvidado, la puta cidra"... "¿Entonces qué hacemos?, ¿dejamos que se emborrache o no?"... "Lo dices como si dependiera de nosotros, si seguro va a hacer lo que le dé la gana como siempre"... "Bueno ya veremos que hacemos"... "Igual y Calamardo nos ayuda"... "Hombre yo creo que Calamardo no... no va a poder ayudarnos"... "¿Por qué no?"... "Pues porque se está yendo"... "Como que se va"... "Que se va, que se pira"... ¡Oye, espérate, coño! – Exclamo intentando alcanzar al bicho con mis manos pero este se va por un agujero negro y a tomar por saco.

En eso sale la rambo alada gritando como loca cosas incomprensibles mientras se lanza fuera de la casa con un cuchillo en la boca. Me vuelvo hacia la puerta ignorando un poco a la pegaso cuando esta se pone a buscar en los alrededores mientras gruñe. Me doy cuenta de que han dejado algo en la puerta, posiblemente mientras estaba distraído con el tema de Dash borracha si o Dash borracha no.

Tomo el sobre, y volteo a mirar a Dash quien continúa buscando a los bichos por todos lados para... ¿asesinarlos?, no sé, a mi también intentó matarme cuando me conoció, es su manera de presentarse, supongo.

-Dash, oye, ¡DASH!, cálmate, que sean ido. – Le digo a la pegaso mientras sostengo el sobre entre las manos y le doy vueltas.

La pegaso escupe el cuchillo y se sienta cruzando las patas delanteras. –Que aburridos son. – Dice haciendo pucheros.

-Ah, oye, dijiste que ibas a traer una escopeta, ¿dónde está? –

Rainbow Dash señala el cuchillo con una de sus pezuñas. –eso... –

-No, eso no, eso es un cuchillo. Cu-chi-llo. – Le aclaro a la pegaso que aún sigue con una que otra falla españolística.

Ella abre la boca como diciendo "ahhh", luego se pone de pie y camina hacia mí mientras pregunta por el sobre. Lo abro y descubro que dentro está el recado este que me leyó el "Calamardo" junto con las invitaciones para la fiesta.

-Ala... cinco boletos. Pues nos sobran tres. – Digo descartando que pueda invitar a alguien más. – Me pregunto cuanto valdrá uno de estos en mercadolibre... –

-¿Qué cosa? -

-Pues las invitaciones que... –

-¿Entonces si nos invitaron a una fiesta? -

-Pues sí, parece. –

-¿Y de quién es? -

-Pues yo que sé, acá dice que un tal padre, que nos invita, y que hay comida. –

-¿Y ya? -

-Sip, no pone más nada. – Digo mientras reviso las invitaciones. - ¿Quieres ir? -

-Suena algo sospechoso, no sé, ¿tú quieres ir? –

-Y desde cuando te interesa lo que yo quiera. -

-No, te pregunto porque... si vas, yo me... quedo sola aquí, y no... –

-Aaaaw, pobeshita mi Rainbow que no quelle que la deje sholita en navidad. –

-¡No, es eso, idiota! Y como me vuelvas a hablar así te juro que... en fin, que no, no es eso, es... otra cosa. –

-¿Tienes miedo? -

-¡¿Ya te vale no?! ¡venga, vamos afuera, a ver quien tiene miedo! -

-Pero si ya estamos afuera. -

-¡Pues aprovecha y vete tú solo! – Exclama y luego se va para dentro de la casa bastante enojada. – Miedo dice, el gilipollas. – Masculla.

-Joder como se ha puesto. – Digo confundido. - ¡Venga, mujer, que nos vamos a divertir, no seas así! ¡Rainbow! – Le llamo intentando atraer su atención mientras cierro la puerta de la casa.

-¡Que no, que te vayas tú solo pa'tu weá! Ojala te secuestre un bicho de esos, así me quedo yo con la casa para mí sola, como tiene que ser. -

-¿Qué dices?, si a mí no me aguanta nadie. -

-Así nos ha ido. -

-Oye oye tu tampoco te pongas tan digna que aguantarte a ti fíjate que no es muy fácil. –

-¿Qué tienes que decir tú de mí, desgraciado?, ¡Venga, ya estamos adentro, ahora vamos afuera! -

-¿Pero porque todo lo quieres resolver a punta de golpes y patadas?, si es que no lo entiendo. -

-Es que no me dejas otra opción. -

-¿Qué no te dejo otra opción? -

-Tú... tú... -

-¡Venga, dame un abrazo! -

-Vete a la mierda. -

-Mejor me voy a la fiesta. -

-Pues vas a ir solo. -

-Pues ya ves la falta que hace que vayas, para que arruines la foto con tus ojos rojos. -

-¿Que yo voy a arruinar la foto?, ¿pero te has visto en el espejo últimamente? -

-Jo, miren quien fue a hablar. -

-¿Me estás diciendo fea? -

-"O se me ocurre algo rápido o estoy jodido". -

-Jex... –

-Tú empezaste. –

-O sea que sí. –

-No. –

-¿No... que? –

-Que no estás fea mi amor, si tu vas muy mona con lo que te pongas, y casi nunca te pones nada... - Dije con cara de yaoming intentando zafarme de líos.

-Hmmmm. – murmulló la pegaso con desconfianza.

-Bueno que pasa, ¿vasa ir o no?, Si no vas me voy a sentir mu solo. –

-Bien, iré, pero sólo por la comida. No por la gilipollés que has dicho –

-Vale, ¡nos vamos de fiesta! -

-Al fin voy a salir de esta casa para ir a otro sitio. – Dice mientras camina para luego echarse en el sofá.

-Oye, tienes razón, es la primera vez que salimos juntos. Bueno, la primera vez que vas a conocer gente fuera de aquí además de los weones estos. –Me corrijo porque eso que dije sonó bastante de "ala, nuestra primera cita".

-Sí, ¿y cuando nos vamos? – Pregunta la pegaso un tanto emocionada, de hecho se le ve bastante ilusionada por la fiesta debido al cambio de perspectiva.

-Pues... cuando te des una ducha y te cepilles los dientes, ¿te parece? -

La pegaso se le borra la sonrisa del rostro y bufa. – En fin. – masculla bajándose del sofá.

-Acuérdate de la toalla, que luego me mojas todo el suelo. –

-¿Y tú no te vas a duchar? – Pregunta la pegaso mientras entra a su habitación para coger la toalla.

-Pues, claro. –

-Entonces vamos. – Dice la pegaso mientras sale de su habitación con la toalla en su lomo.

-¿A dónde? -

-A la ducha. – Responde ella tan tranquila.

-¿Qué dices?, no no no, báñate tú primero, yo... yo espero. – Le digo un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?, creí que habías dicho que no te gustaban las ponis. – Me recuerda la pegaso en un tono acusador.

-Y no me gustan, pero yo... yo te respeto y no... no quiero que te sientas incómoda, tú sabes. –

-Claro. – Me interrumpe con una sonrisa maliciosa y se va caminando al baño.

Cuando cierra la puerta me doy libertad de sentir el escalofrío que ya me había venido desde antes.

-No jodas, ¿y eso a que ha venido? – Me pregunto mientras se oía como la pegaso intentaba abrir la ducha. – O sea, se pone histérica, luego me echa una bronca, luego se normaliza, y después me invita con ella al a ducha, que obviamente iba de coña, o no... en fin, de todas formas ya no lo sabré porque le he dicho que no. Aunque conociéndola, seguro era una trampa. ¿De qué? No sé, pero... pero cuanto no pagaría yo para saber que hay en su cabeza, coño. – Digo y me hecho en el sofá. – Pues nada, a ver la tele. Ahora que ha aprendido a ducharse, seguro que tarda. –


	5. capítulo 2Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**EL CABALLERO DEL SOL: BREGO.**

Por los cosmos intergalácticos se hallaba Brego, trasladándose de un mundo hacia otro en busca de diversión y bohemia, cargaba consigo un viejo Laúd de siete cuerdas, su típica espada y su traje de guerrero. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, solo pretendía encontrar algún lugar divertido.

En medio de un vuelo, Brego paró en una pequeña luna para descansar, se quitó las botas y creó una fogata con tan solo un soplido. Mientras descansaba, tocaba su instrumento, ninguna canción conocida, solo notas al aire. De repente un raro sonido se oyó detrás. Brego sacó su espada en un instante y volteó. No era ningún peligro, ningún marciano, ninguna criatura terrorífica con la cual podría hacer algo de ejercicio, eran dos simples y feas ratas, o eso parecían.

-¿Qué clase de dios puede ser tan cruel al haber creado a dos seres tan repugnantes y deformes? ¿Y qué tendrá en mente para hacérmelos presente en esta noche tan calmada?- Recitó el caballero.

-¿Ratas?- Refunfuñó una de ellas.

-Y hablan, que atrocidad. Pero… Que veo… Una bonita piedra negra ¿De dónde la sacaste horrible criatura?

-¡Primero!- Exclamó la misma rata- No somos ratas, somos Geolitas, simples mensajeros. ¡Segundo! No le pongas el ojo a esta joya que es una valiosa reliquia mágica. ¡Tercero! Estamos aquí para hacerte presente la invitación de "Padre".

-¿Padre?- Dijo Brego- ¿Así llaman a su dios de donde vienen? Que vago. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una invitación? Justo lo que el cuerpo me reclamaba, una fiesta. Dile a tu padre que estaré presente en… La Posada la Rosa de los Vientos… Ahí estaré.

Los Geolitas desaparecieron en un instante, dejando a Brego solo con la invitación.

-Cinco Tickets ¿Eh?- Dijo- Supongo que eh de invitar a cuatro personas más. Bueno me ahorraré el trabajo de buscar y lo mandaré a la suerte.

Brego puso la palma de la mano mirando hacia arriba y encima los cuatro Tickets, cerró los ojos y mandó a volar los cuatro Tickets a velocidad de la luz.

-Bueno, será momento ya de alistar mis mejores galas para tal festín…


	6. capítulo 3Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**FBRT&CARO: CHRISTMAS CROSS**

La época de navidad: una fecha muy importante traída desde muy lejos por los humanos, que por su importancia y bienestar que otorga a sus participantes, fue adoptada poco a poco por el resto de las otras razas de este sector; toda criatura quiere estar en esas fechas en paz, estar junto a sus seres queridos, tener un rato de reflexión, amistad, amor y solidaridad. Desde los pequeños Caterpies que se juntan con sus familias, hasta los poderosos ultraliscos que se esconden en sus cavernas para amainar su agresivo vivir y mostrarles un mundo diferente a sus crías.

Esta época especial, que atrae y contagia a muchas galaxias con su alegría y mensaje de un mejor porvenir, ha sido capaz de encantar a todos. Apaciguar guerras, detener conflictos, resolver peleas, todo en este precioso momento de paz y armonía.

Y sin ser excepción a la regla, nuestros queridos personajes están también contentos y alegres por estas fechas próximas a las navidades. Decorando como pueden sus espacios, dando alegría a los demás, y contagiando todo el medioambiente de la base con este clima festivo.

En esta ocasión, la mezcla de edificios humanos y Protoss que conforman las instalaciones de la FBRTCARO, se encontraban estacionados en un bello y tranquilo paisaje de un planeta pacífico en las periferias del sector Koprulu. Rodeados de verdes y tranquilos prados, con montañas al fondo decorando el panorama. Se veían uno que otro árbol a lo largo del paisaje, y en medio de todo aquel lugar, un río fluía en paz.

Los edificios estaban ubicados en su mayoría bastante cerca del borde del agua, repartiéndose mitad y mitad a cada lado del riachuelo. Para cruzar de un lado a otro, había sido instalado un puente de armado rápido pero firme, que permitía el paso de la gente y Pokemons sin complicaciones. Cada edificio estaba decorado de acorde a la fecha, con adornos navideños luciendo en sus salientes o puertas. Guirnaldas de relucientes colores, escarcha dorada y plateada en las recubiertas de acero de los edificios, estrellas en las puertas de cada uno, pequeñas cajitas de regalo colgando de los picaportes de las ventanas, e incluso los Pokémon de hielo se habían dado a la tarea de dejar una ligera capa de nieve sobre los caminos para climatizar las festividades.

En uno de los edificios principales de aquel conglomerado, es donde se concentrará nuestra historia.

Aquel era de tamaño considerable, y de un color rojo característico. Dentro de él es donde pernoctaban y se reunían los altos cargos de aquel grupo, además de que era el lugar donde estaban todas las instalaciones de los sistemas de comunicaciones humanos. De hace un buen rato que se oía que estaban golpeando de manera insistente la puerta principal de aquel edificio, pero nadie se dignaba a abrirle a aquel par de criaturas que esperaban pacientes. La gran mayoría de la gente ya no estaba en ese lugar, a excepción de nuestros protagonistas, quienes aparentemente no oían el golpeteo de la puerta.

- ¡a la mierda! - Exclamó enfadada una criatura cuadrúpeda de pelaje celeste claro, casi blanco, con las manchas romboides de su cuerpo, el interior de sus alargadas orejas y la punta romboidal de su plana cola de un color celeste, que se dirigía molesta hacia la puerta principal - que ningún imbécil se digne a abrir la puerta ¡Zergling, que no sirvas para nada, pedazo de idiota!

Mientras refunfuñaba, la Pokémon de hielo se acercó hacia la puerta principal de aquel lugar, y tras presionar con enfado un botón al costado de ésta hizo que se abriese de par en par.

- ¿Qué quereis? - preguntó con voz queda a sus dos peculiares interlocutores, a quienes miró con desprecio. Sus dos cerúleos ojos se clavaron firmes en las dos feas y pequeñas criaturas que estaban frente a ella.

- ¡felicidades! - vitoreó con júbilo el más animoso de las dos feas criaturas, mientras brincaba para hacer sonar el cascabel de su gorro, a la par que lanzaba confeti sobre la Glaceon. Ésta, ni se inmutó.

- Puesquedaos con sus felicidades, las necesitareis mucho más que yo. Ahora si me disculpáis - sin decir más, la Glaceon abrió el hocico, en el cuál rápidamente se acumularon un montón de partículas de hielo, las que tras apilarse fueron disparadas en contra de los extraños visitantes a modo de un potente rayo congelante.

Sin esperar a ver los resultados de su rayo hielo, la Glaceon Shiny se dio la media vuelta y volvió a entrar al centro de mando para luego cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

- Qué carácter - comentó despectivamente el más pequeño de los Geolitas, mientras que con su bastón, le daba un golpe en la cabeza a su compañero para descongelarlo. No obstante, este último claramente ni se dio cuenta que fue impactado por un ataque que lo congeló por completo, porque luego de que se rompiese el hielo, continuó lanzando confeti y brincando como si nada de eso hubiese pasado.

Antes de que pudiesen hacer cualquier otra cosa, como volver a intentar golpear la puerta para ver si algún inquilino más simpático les habría la entrada, esta volvió a abrirse como en la oportunidad anterior, sólo que ahora un ser distinto era quien los recibía. El Geolita amargado, no sabía si este era peor que la gruñona, porque al menos de aspecto no daba mucha confianza.

- ¡jo jo jo! ¡feliz navidad! - los saludó con voz rasposa y alegre su nuevo anfitrión, el cual era una especie de bicho reptiliano gigante. Era como una lagartija de patas largas y garras filudas, recubierto en su totalidad por duras y poderosas escamas moradas; sus rojos ojos que cualquiera creería que te mirarían con odio, observaban apacibles y con un brillo de amabilidad a los dos Geolitas mientras que las gigantes garras que salían de su lomo se agitaban a modo de saludo. O bueno, una de ellas, porque la otra estaba sujetando una escoba, y en la cabeza de aquel Zerg reposaba un simpático gorro rojo de Santa Claus - ¿qué desean amigos? Disculpen a la señorita Edelweiss, es algo sensible - continuó hablando alegre, mientras meneaba su afilada cola de un lado para otro. Se notaba que aquella criatura era feliz. Terrorífica, pero feliz.

- Sí, felicidades y eso. Bla bla bla - comenzó con su discurso Wig, el Geolita más pequeño y gruñón, mientras desenrollaba un papiro de larga extensión, el cual leyó con una monótona voz.

Cinco minutos después, luego de que Wig hubiese terminado su discurso, y que Fin, el Geolita rechoncho y simpático le entregase al Zerg el sobre extraído de sus pantalones con las indicaciones previamente leídas, ambos pequeños y feos seres se fueron por un agujero hecho en la tierra con el bastón de Wig. Sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro, el Zergling los despidió con una reverencia, inclinando levemente su gorro navideño. Tras eso, volvió a entrar al edificio.

- ¡qué interesante, una fiesta de navidad! - exclamó alegre el Zerg bastante emocionado, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de aquel edificio y barría con su escoba una que otra mota de polvo - se lo iré a decir a los capitanes, de seguro querrán ir y…

- ¿Una fiesta de navidad? - preguntó despectivamente la Glaceon brillante mientras desde la dirección opuesta se acercaba amenazadora hacia el Zerg. A pesar de éste ser algo más grande que la Pokémon de Hielo, y al menos por apariencia más intimidante, el simpático Zerg no pudo evitar retroceder atemorizado por los penetrantes ojos de esa hembra - vaya tontería para la que vinieron esas feas criaturas. ¿En serio crees en esta patética fiesta? ¿Tú, siendo un insignificante Zerg? - le preguntó amenazadoramente al alienígena, mientras la temperatura del cuarto comenzaba a descender drásticamente - no me respondas, ya vi en tu diminuta mente lo que me dirás. Eres igual que la bola de patéticos que viven aquí. Pero bueno, disfruten de su… patética fiesta.

Tras esas últimas palabras, la Pokémon gélida se dio la media vuelta y se internó en los confines del edificio. Más que sentirse atemorizado por la actitud de ella, al Zerg increíblemente le dio pena. Pena por aquella Pokémon Protoss que no era capaz de creer en aquella época tan bonita.

- Vamos Zergling, sabes que no lo dice en serio- oyó una voz que intentaba confortarlo; el Zerg había quedado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta como alguien se colocó detrás suyo.

- Pero señorita Nadia - comenzó a intentar excusarse el Zerg con su interlocutor, el cual era una chica aparentemente humana de estatura media, ojos color caoba y de un largo pelo color rojo, que llevaba peinado en una larga coleta que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Vestía una camiseta ajustada rosada de cuello alto sin mangas que dejaba ver sus hombros, una falda corta magenta oscuro con el borde inferior crema y unas botas marrón oscuro robustas que le llegaban hasta media espinilla - ¿Cómo es que la señorita Edelweiss puede decir algo así? En especial, que el señorito Aeren se ve tan feliz en estos días.

- No lo sé Zergling, realmente no lo sé - respondió la chica, mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón, pensativa - quizás ha de ser por algo de su pasado, no sabemos. Sabes bien que el que más conoce de ella es Aeren y se guarda para sí lo que sabe, pero… Te aseguro que lo que ella dice que siente no es verdad.

- Espero de todo corazón que sea así - contestó apacible el bichito mientras que con sus filosos dientes, gesticulaba una sonrisa - por cierto, debería llevarle esto al señor Marin, unos simpáticos duendes les mandaron esta invitación - comentó, mientras que delicadamente, con su filosa garra le entregaba a Nadia el gigante sobre que recibió hace unos minutos.

- ¿duendes? - preguntó dubitativa mientras cogía el sobre y lo miraba - ¿y qué invitación es?

- ¡Ho! ¡es grandioso! - Dijo emocionado - ¡es una invitación para cinco personas y una mascota para una genial fiesta de navidad que durará cinco días! Será divertido, muchos amigos, habrá que arreglar algunas cosas, cocinar… O, perdón, perdón - se excusó el Zerg por haberse emocionado, sin dejar que Nadia respondiese - La invitación es de ustedes, disculpe por mi…

- Creo que te gustaría mucho poder ir ¿no? - le preguntó con una sonrisa la chica - descuida, me aseguraré de que te dejen un puesto. Al menos tal como está Marin, dudo que vaya a ni si quiera moverse de su cama - al decir esto, la chica sonrió - pero tengo una duda ¿por qué te gusta tanto la nav… ¿uh?

Nadia no pudo completar su frase, porque a penas juntó en una frase la palabra Marin y cama, el Zerg se acordó de para qué realmente había bajado a los pisos inferiores del edificio. Su jefecito estaba en cama con una influenza atroz, y él, como su fiel asistente había ido a prepararle una infusión mágica cura todo, preparada con genes restaurativos, mezclado con esencia de tumor renal y para dar sabor, linfocitos de todas las variedades. Por lo que sin dejar que la chica dijese nada más, salió corriendo como quien lo lleva el diablo en dirección de las cocinas, dejando en el aire la simple frase de ¡nos vemos en la habitación del señor Marin!

Nadia sólo pudo suspirar, para luego acomodar el sobre que tenía entre sus manos, para después dirigirse hacia los ascensores para ir al piso superior. Estaba claro que si dejaba al grupo de tarados solos por más tiempo, de seguro el edificio explotaba, o al pobre Marin le daría un infarto. Mejor iba a vigilarlos. Mientras subía las escaleras, no pudo evitar meditar en sus dos compañeros con miradas tan opuestas sobre aquella época. Encontraba curioso que Zergling, siendo un Zerg, una raza que se caracterizaba por ser cruel y capaz de destruirlo todo, amase tanto la Navidad, mientras que Edelweiss que era una Pokémon, aparentaba odiarla como a muchas otras cosas que también le disgustaban. Pero bueno, ya habría tiempo de saber más.

Mientras tanto, el clima festivo en una de las habitaciones de la parte superior del edificio Terran, era muy diferente: en un cuarto de tamaño medio, de paredes blancas y suelo alfombrado azul, se encontraba una cama de una plaza y media, en la cual yacía un hombre de más o menos 30 años, pelo café oscuro y ojos del mismo tono. Su rostro se notaba enfermizo, y profundas ojeras rodeaban sus ojos. Vestía un pijama blanco de mangas cortas, el cual estaba bastante húmedo por el sudor del hombre. Se notaba que estaba con fiebre bastante alta; además el severo gesto de molestia que tenía grabado en el rostro, dejaba claro que sus compañeros no le estaban dejando descansar en paz.

- ¡Descuida Marin! Yo haré que te sientas mejor - exclamó alegre otro humano más joven que el anterior, de pelo negro y ojos azules, quien traía colocado sobre su vestimenta una bata de doctor blanca, que le quedaba ridículamente grande - he jugado bastante trauma Center, por lo que sé que hacer.

- Gost, deja a expertos este trabajo - lo interrumpió una criatura de más o menos 90 centímetros de alto, con la gran mayoría de su cuerpo recubierto de filosas púas cafés. Su vientre el cual no estaba cubierto con las púas era de color blanco, y de sus patas delanteras y traseras, sobresalían dos largas y filosas garras - yo sé cómo hacer esto, saqué mejor puntaje que tú en la cirugía en el Trauma Center de Wii - le reclamó el Sandslash a Gost, mientras que con su cola le daba un golpe en las patas al mencionado a modo de regaño.

- ¡sacaste mejor puntaje pero sólo porque hiciste trampa! - le reclamó el chico, mientras ambos se acercaban a la cama de Marin. Este a cada paso que daban sus amigos, tornaba el gesto de su rostro en uno de más y más frustración.

- ¿trampa? ¡No es mi culpa que Nadia viniese a golpearte! - continuó con la discusión, aunque después el Sandslash abrió sus ojos negros en su totalidad; claramente se le había ocurrido una idea - ¡ya sé! juguemos cooperativo.

- Dios, sálvame - susurró Marin, mientras veía como sus dos amigos se preparaban supuestamente con implementos de juguete para atenderlo. El problema, que los juguetes eran implementos robados de la enfermería, por lo que entre ellos había un termómetro, una aguja sin jeringa, unas pastillas de dudosa caducidad, unos frascos de híper poción vacíos, y un bisturí.

- ¡Yo uso el termómetro! - exclamó el Sandslash mientras intentaba agarrarlo con sus zarpas, pero Gost lo cogió primero - ¡Hey, dámelo!

- ¡nein! - respondió éste echando a correr alrededor de la cama de Marin, para evitar al Sandslash

- ¡es mío, no te lo daré, Sandl! ¡tú usa otra cosa!

- ¡no, yo quiero tomarle la temperatura!- le respondió enfadado el Pokémon, mientras corrían en círculos alrededor de la cama de Marin, quien cerró los ojos para no ver lo que vendría.

- ¡ñeñeñeñeñe yo lo tomé primero, por lo que te aguantas!

- ¿Ah sí? - respondiendo al desafío del chico, el Sandslash, para intentar quitarle el implemento médico a su amigo, abrió la boca de la cual salieron disparadas veloces estrellas de energía color amarilla. Sin embargo, el ataque rapidez tuvo un efecto bastante diferente al deseado.

La gran mayoría de las estrellas no impactaron en su objetivo, sino que pasaron rozando los pelos de la cabeza del enfermo; mientras que otras sí impactaron a Gost, haciendo que éste soltase el termómetro, el cual salió volando y golpeó justo al bisturí. Ambos salieron proyectados en direcciones opuestas, quedando ensartado el termómetro en la nariz del Sandslash, y el objeto punzante pasó a centímetros del cuello de una nueva criatura que venía entrando a la habitación. Después de eso sólo se escuchó un ¡Ay ! ¡me las van a pagar! aparentemente el bisturí sí golpeó a alguien.

- Sabía que no me querían, pero nunca tanto como para arrojarme un bisturí - comentó a modo de chiste la criatura que recién había entrado a la habitación. Era un pequeño Pokémon con forma de hongo de color mostaza, el cual tenía dos pequeñas extremidades como bracitos, y dos motitas verdes a modo de pies.

- EEm... Hola doctor Shroomish - dijeron al unísono Sandl y Gost, quienes se quedaron quietos, luego de que Marin se levantase de su cama, y les diese un coscorrón a cada uno.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido Marin? - preguntó el doctor Pokémon, mientras sacaba el termómetro de la nariz del Sandslash.

- Con estos aquí, peor que antes - respondió el serio hombre, mientras volvía a su cama. Por su parte, sus dos compañeros se pusieron a jugar cartas en el suelo delante de la cama.

- Déjame ver si tienes fiebre todavía, quizá tenga que decirle a Chansey que te traiga algunos medicamentos - tras lo dicho, el Pokémon de hierba se acercó al humano, al que le puso en su frente una pequeña semilla con su apéndice, la cual germinó en una plantita diminuta - al menos tendrás que permanecer en reposo unos buenos cuatro o cinco días; y eso con calma absoluta.

- Cuando encontremos como sacar a este par de aquí - farfulló el de pelo café, mientras veía como Gost se daba un cabezazo contra la pared al perder contra Sandl.

- Hola Marin como vas de tu… o ¿a qué juegan? - habló un recién llegado, quien claramente se distrajo al ver a los que jugaban cartas.

- Y aquí llegó el que completa el tercio de los tres chiflados - volvió a farfullar Marin, al ver como el pequeño mamífero cuadrúpedo, de pelaje color plateado se ponía a mirar las cartas de sus dos compañeros. En su cuello, tenía un collarín de pelo níveo, y poseía una afelpada colita como un pincel, cuya punta era blanca como su collarín del cuello.

- ¡Hey! Sabes que no soy como ellos - se quejó el Eevee dándose la vuelta y mirando fijamente a Marin, mientras Shroomish le sacaba la plantita termostática de la frente - pero bueno, venía a hablarte de algo más serio, pero viendo la situación y tu estado no…

- Nada de trabajo - lo cortó tajante el Shroomish luego de verificar que Marin estaba con aproximadamente 38.2 °C de fiebre - Marin, reposo absoluto y nada de trabajo, y tú canijo, no vengas a dar la lata.

- YO sólo venía porque Félix me lo pidió, y de paso a ver como estaba ¿a caso no puedo?

- Hmmm creo que a ti te toca tu chequeo médico general la otra semana ¿no?

- Que va Shroomish te equivocas - tras eso, el Pokémon plateado intentó escabullirse de la habitación por la puerta, pero justo una figura humana de una chica pelirroja le tapó el paso.

- O, hola Aeren ¿por qué sales tan apurado?

- Nadia ¿cierto que a Aeren le toca la otra semana su chequeo? - preguntó con malicia Shroomish, mientras hacía levitar un vaso de agua en frente de Marin junto a unas pastillas, las que el humano recibió y se tomó rápidamente.

- De hecho era esta semana - apuntó Nadia, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Gost, quien estaba disfrazado de fantasma con una sábana sucia - pero creo que tendrá que ser para la otra, total, déjalo. Será navidad, no lo tortures.

- Sí, no me tortures - dijo el Eevee, escondiéndose detrás de las piernas de Nadia quien rodeó con un fulgor cerúleo el vaso que Marin había dejado en el velador hace un momento, y lo acercaba a su mano. Más que nada para protegerlo de Sandl y Gost, quienes justo tras que ella levantase el vaso, dieron vuelta el velador porque andaban jugando a las traes.

- Sólo esta vez te lo dejo pasar, pero después de año terrestre nuevo no te salvas canijo - mencionó el doctor, mientras auscultaba a Marin tras darle los medicamentos - definitivamente estás bien enfermo viejo. Bueno, deberíamos todos salir de aquí.

- ¿Salir? No, no quiero, todavía está el Pokémon legendario en esta cueva - rezongó Gost, mientras se intentaba meter debajo de la cama de Marin.

- Hablando de navidad - comentó Nadia mientras de una pata, jalaba a Gost y lo tiraba a una esquina - miren lo que nos llegó.

Nadia mostró el gran sobre con la invitación de navidad, para luego abrirlo y pasarle la carta a Aeren para que la leyese. Éste tras leerla, sonrió por el contenido.

- Suena interesante y divertido, me encantaría ir - al oír eso por parte del pequeño Eevee Shiny, Nadia no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que si él iba, automáticamente iría la Glaceon Shiny, y tenía ganas de que fuese para ver cómo reaccionaba en un evento de navidad - Gost, mírala, te gustará.

- ¡no, Gost no! - exclamó la pelirroja, pero ya fue tarde. El ojiazul tenía la carta entre sus manos… o eso es lo que parecía.

- Aeren, me estás engañando, este papel está en blanco - dijo inocentemente el chico, mientras mostraba la carta hacia los demás, mostrando la parte del reverso del papel - ¡anda! ¡mira tú, la escribieron por detrás!

- No seas idiota, a ver, pásamela - dijo Sandl mientras se la quitaba - ¡o, es cierto! ¡la escribieron por detrás! ¡Y con las letras de cabeza!

- ¡Par de idiotas! - les gritó Marin mientras se levantaba de su cama, y de un tirón les quitaba el papel - a ver, veamos… Ajá, ajá, interesante, que bonito, o, eso suena delicioso, cof cof… ¡puto resfriado! - comenzó a toser Marin de manera catastrófica, haciendo un par de arcadas incluso.

- ¡yo te salvo Marin, no te mueras! - en un acto heroico, Gost dio un salto para llegar hasta donde estaba Marin, pero calculó mal el movimiento, pasando de largo, hasta estrellarse de cara en contra del mueble que estaba justo en frente. Éste comenzó a tambalearse peligrosamente, como si se fuese a caer. Temblores cada vez más grandes, hasta que Nadia lo aseguró con sus poderes psiónicos. Lamentablemente eso no sirvió del todo, ya que Gost se puso de pie, por lo que se dio un cabezazo contra el mueble, el cual esta vez se precipitó de golpe en contra del suelo, directamente sobre Marin aplastándolo.

- Eso debió doler - comentó el Shroomish, mientras veía como Nadia le daba un par de coscorrones a Gost - miremos el lado positivo, al menos Marin dejó de toser.

- ¡fuera todos! ¡fuera de mi habitación! - exclamó furibundo Marin, mientras a duras penas se salía debajo de los muebles, para poder correrlos y despejar su cama - ¡que uno no pueda ni enfermarse en paz! ¡Nadia, por favor, llévate a estos dos por una semana! ¡te lo imploro! ¡Para poder tener algo de seudo paz en este manicomio! - tras decir eso Marin toma la carta - ¡Llévatelos a la fiesta! Me encantaría ir, pero en este esta…

- ¡Nada de ir, reposo absoluto! - lo interrumpió el Shroomish, mientras le daba un golpecito en la cabeza, obligándolo a recostarse - ¡Tú Marin por nada del universo sales de tu cama, ni si quiera si una horda de Swirlix satánicos miembros de una secta discordante que alaban al dios Amón que baila cumbia en una bañera nos intenta atacar!.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí Nadia! ¡Llévanos! - dijeron al unísono Sandl, Gost y Aeren.

- Supongo que no tengo de otra.

- ¡síiiiiii!

- Supongo que entendí, doctor - respondió por otro lado Marin, mientras una gotita de sudor le recorría la frente.

En eso, en la entrada de la habitación apareció Zergling, trayendo un saquito de navidad en su espalda, y entre sus garras traía una humeante tasa que contenía una extraña infusión verdosa.

- Listo señor Marin, aquí le traigo su agüita de hierbas - dijo la criatura, mientras se acercaba a la cama de Marin. Por precaución Sandl agarró a Gost y se lo llevó a una esquina para que no diese vuelta el brebaje que traía el Zerg.

- ¿Bueno, al final quienes irán a la fiesta? - preguntó Shroomish viéndolos a todos - ¿Cuántas invitaciones son?

- Son cinco - dijo Nadia, mientras revisaba el sobre. Al oír de que hablaban Zergling se puso nervioso de ansias.

- Bueno, me llevo al par de locos, voy yo también, me imagino que irá Edelweiss porque va Aeren y… O, ya somos cinco ahí.

- ¡Pero usted me dijo que podría ir! - saltó Zergling triste, mientras Marin tomaba de a poco la infusión que le habían traído - Usted me dijo que…

- Sí, sí sé lo que dije - comentó Nadia pensativa - pero ya sabes cómo somos. No creo que nos digan nada si va un invitado extra ¿no creen?

- ¡sí! - exclamó alegre el bichito Zerg. De la alegría, en su espalda le crecieron dos protuberancias, las cuales tras hacer un par de crujidos y de estirarse, se convirtieron en un par de pequeñas alitas, las cuales Zergling comenzó a mover para volar a ras de suelo, alegremente a gran velocidad por toda la habitación - ¡Fiesta de navidad, fiesta de navidad! ¡lo pasaremos súper bien!

- ¡sí, fiesta! - exclamó Gost mientras empezaba a correr detrás del Zerg, a quien siguió Sandl y finalmente Nadia para intentar detenerlos.

- Mejor me salgo de aquí, esto acabará mal - dijo el médico Pokémon, a la par que intentaba salir de la habitación.

Para variar, la predicción de Shroomish fue acertada. Al moverse el hongo, provocó que el Zergling chocase con él, y contra ellos dos Nadia, haciendo que cayesen al suelo. Por culpa de ellos, Sandl chocó, y se hizo una bolita la cual rodó en dirección contraria, impactando frente a frente con Gost. Éste, intentó mantener el equilibrio agitando los brazos, casi dándole un manotazo a la tasa caliente que Marin tenía entre sus manos, intentando ponerla lo más virtualmente lejos posible, pero eso no fue suficiente. Gost terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre Marin, a quien se le derramó toda la infusión hirviendo en su pecho, provocándole una quemadura. Con decir que el grito mezcla de rabia y frustración se oyó hasta en el planeta vecino, eso es poco.

Minutos más tarde, se encontraba nuestro grupo fuera de la habitación de Marin, y protegiendo la puerta una Pokémon rechoncha de color rosa, con una bolsa con un huevito en su vientre, que los miraba de manera bastante sebera.

- Este comportamiento es bastante clásico entre el capitán Sandl y el capitán Gost ¿pero usted, señorita Nadia, Aeren, Zergling y usted doctor? - los reprendió seriamente la enfermera Pokémon; cada uno de los mencionados a excepción de Nadia, presentaban en sus sienes sendos chichones - es increíble, quemar al pobre señor Marin con esa… basura.

- ¡Hey! - exclamó ofendido Zergling, quien ya no tenía sus alitas de speedling en su espalda - ¡más respeto con la receta de infusión mágica de mi abuelita! ¡cura todo tipo de males, de seguro hasta su estrés! Aunque el problema del rostro, ni una cirugía se lo quita. Digamos, la fealdad es un drama de nacimiento, y lamentable que una Chansey se vea tan mal.

- Zergling - le dijo en un susurro Sandl al oído - creo que la regaste, amigo.

- Nadie insulta a mi infusión de genes restaurativos, tumores renales y linfocitos para dar sabor y sale indemne de ello - fue la última frase que dijo el Zergling, porque al segundo siguiente quedó noqueado por el justiciero puño de la Pokémon enfermera. Éste brillaba con un resplandor azul bastante peligroso.

- ¿Alguien más quiere ser víctima de mi puño centrado?

- Mejor me los llevo - dijo Nadia, arrastrando a Zergling, Gost, Sandl, Shroomish y Aeren fuera de aquel lugar - en serio, que no se puedan portar bien. Son el colmo.

- ¡Hey! ¡No me echéis los muertos a mí! - se quejó el Eevee mientras pataleaba en el aire intentando zafarse de Nadia - ¡mira que yo ni si quiera estaba corriendo cuando le derramaron ese veneno a Marin! ¡Hasta tú fuiste más patosa que yo al tropezar con Shroomish!

- Nadia ¿me puedes soltar? - pidió amablemente el doctor a la pelirroja, quien sabiendo que aquel hongo no era tan peligroso como el resto de sus amigos, lo liberó del abrazo psíquico con el cual lo estaba sujetando - Muuuuuuuuchas, gracias, ahora me voy, adiós. - tras ello, el hongo salió corriendo como a quien lo lleva el diablo.

- ¿y a ese qué mosca le picó? - preguntó la Glaceon Shiny que venía caminando en la dirección opuesta - Aeren, qué hiciste ahora que Nadia te trae así?

- ¡Alego inocencia! - exclamó atemorizado el Eevee, mientras agachaba sus orejitas en sumisión ante la Glaceon que lo miraba cebera, a la par de que Nadia soltaba al Eevee. Aunque luego se puso de pie contento, como si hubiese sido una reacción bipolar - Por cierto Glas, ¡iré a la fiesta de navidad! ¿Vendrás conmigo?

- ¿Irás a esa bazofia? - respondió sin alterarse, aunque el centellear de sus brillantes cerúleos ojos, dejó claro al resto que quería partir al pobre Eevee al oír ello de sus labios - ¿En serio irás? Canijo, te creía más inteligente, al menos no para perder tu tiempo en… una fiesta.

- O vamos, no seas así. Sabes que será una fiesta entretenida. Al menos déjame ir a mí, no te molestaré - intentó suplicarle, mientras la miraba con ojitos que convencerían a cualquiera. Ella, impasible.

- Como quieras, yo no cambiaré de opinión sobre esta estúpida fiesta - respondió seria, mientras se daba la vuelta - ¿y cuál de los patosos irá contigo?

- Voy yo - se adelantó Nadia, sin inmutarse ante las palabras de su compañera - e irán Zergling - indicó al bicho Zerg, quien recién se despertó del golpe que le propinaron - además de Sandl y Gost.

- Clásico, te mandan de niñera - lanzó ofensivamente la Glaceon Shiny mientras se alejaba - supongo que partimos ahora, el grito del sin gracia me dejó claro que quiere fuera a estos dos pronto. Los veo en el hangar.

- Y eso ¿qué significó? - preguntó al aire Zergling, quien no entendió lo que acababa de pasar; sólo veía como la Glaceon sin perder su elegancia, se alejaba de ellos.

- Significa que va con nosotros - respondió Nadia con una sonrisa. El Eevee era el más contento de que ella aceptara ir - es increíble como la convences, Aeren.

- Pero si yo sólo le pedí permiso para.

- Olvídalo - concluyó la frase Nadia, mientras hacía un gesto indicándole al resto que fuesen todos a buscar sus cosas, para luego juntarse en el hangar.


	7. capítulo 4Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**EL BAJISTA DEL DIABLO: RODDBASS.**

Cuando las sombras de la noche teñían los bosques de oscuridad, y la gente inteligente no se atreve a pisar aquel bosque, ni el lobo más fiero aúlla por miedo a la muerte. RoddBass afinaba su bajo, en una pequeña cabaña camuflada por las sombras de los árboles, por la oscura y densa vegetación y los terribles peligros que expulsan su aura en kilómetros a la redonda.

RoddBass había llegado de un concierto, cansado de escapar de los fanáticos y la policía, decidió relajarse en estas fechas navideñas ¿Quién sabe cómo? Tal vez viole a alguna mujer perdida o se dedique a hacer esculturas con las ramas de los árboles que hay alrededor, bueno a nadie le importa, RoddBass es RoddBass.

Esa noche tras luego de afinar su bajo decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Tal vez encuentre algo de comida, pues si, RoddBass no había probado ni un bocado de nada hace varios días atrás. Tan solo algún champiñón que se le apareciera en el camino, y eso si no era venenoso.

RoddBass llegó a una colina que se elevaba entre todos los oscuros árboles y se puso a contemplar el cielo estrellado. Silenciosamente se puso a rogar un poco de carne, algún conejo, alguna lechuza, algún lobo… algo que le cayera del cielo.

Nada pasaba. RoddBass decidió sacarse la máscara tras luego de varios días. Lo hizo con dificultad pues ya hace mucho que le había crecido la barba y el bigote por dentro y los pelos se le habían pegado en las coceduras de la boca. Al sacársela, sintió una sensación de libertad, de poder gritar más allá de los bosques sus huelgas de hambre. Pero no podía. La vida le dejó mudo eternamente.

Pensar en eso lo puso mal, miró nostálgico hacia el cielo esperando alguna señal de algo que le mostrara un poco de bondad. Nada. Tan solo un… ¿Meteorito? "¿Qué es eso?" Se preguntó mentalmente "Viene hacia acá, rápido ponte la máscara"

En efecto era un meteorito. RoddBass corrió hacia una distancia no tan lejos de donde estaba sentado. El meteorito calló justo donde él se hallaba tiempo atrás. Curioso asomó la cabeza por un árbol y luego se acercó. El meteorito dejó un minúsculo cráter, en medio, un trozo de pergamino. RoddBass lo desenrolló y leyó. Mientras leía sus ojos se expandieron de felicidad. Era… una invitación… una invitación a una fiesta: música, bebidas, COMIDAS, y mujeres.

Esperanzado, RoddBass se levantó y corrió hacia su oscura cabaña. Dentro tomó su bajo y se puso sus mejores atuendos y partió por los bosques, en eso se detuvo y volvió a echarle un ojo a la invitación, leyó la dirección y se preguntó "¿En dónde supuestamente queda esto?"


	8. capítulo 5Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**FBRT&CARO: CHRISTMAS CROSS – Parte 2**

Minutos más tarde, en otra habitación del edificio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Una fiesta de navidad y no me invitaron? - le preguntó a Nadia otro humano, en este caso un chico que vestía una camiseta de manga corta color hoja, que le llegaba sólo hasta el tórax, y debajo de ella otra de color café tierra. Llevaba un par de guantes de cuero, pantalones anchos verde grisáceo, y un par de botas símiles a las de Nadia. Por su alegato, agitó su cabeza, y con ella se movió su coleta de pelo castaño - Ni si quiera me preguntaron si querría ir.

- En serio te gustaría ir, ¿Félix? - preguntó con risa Nadia, mientras miraba a los cafés ojos de su interlocutor - te gustaría estar en una festividad alegre como esa, con Gost, Sandl y Zergling.

- ¡si Gost está obviamente que sí! - respondió ofendido, mientras se arreglaba la capa que traía puesta - en especial si va Gost, tengo que cuidar a mi hermanita de ese.

- Félix, lo que yo haga con Gost no es asunto tuyo ¿sí? - le dijo seria - además, si quisieras ir, tendrías que tomar el puesto de Zergling, que va camuflado como mascota. Te podríamos poner a ti su gorrito y su traje de santa Claus ¿te late?

- En serio sí que sabes chantajear ¿no? - respondió ofendido mientras se disponía a salir del cuarto - vayan nomás, pero luego no me aleguéis si para alguna fiesta o algo, yo decido irme con ellas en vez de ustedes.

- Te apuesto que Miharu y las demás te invitaron ahora para navidad - le contestó Nadia mientras le daba un codazo a Félix, para intentar que hablase - anda, te apuesto lo que quieras a que sí.

- OK, me pillaste. Pero bueno ¿los demás saben? ¿Le preguntaron a los demás si querrían ir? - preguntó refiriéndose al resto de sus amigos.

- Sabes bien que a Jolteon y Glaceon les gusta pasar estas fechas especiales ellos dos juntos. Shroomish está cuidando a Marin que quedó en Cama. Pidgeoto le toca cuidar a Azurill esta navidad, y esperar junto a ella a Santa Claus, y el resto pasará con sus familias. No, definitivamente no hay nadie más que quisiera ir - respondió segura de lo que decía Nadia, mientras tomaba un bolso con un par de cosas, en el cual echó también algo de ropa tanto para ella como para Gost.

- ¿Y por qué le llevas cosas a él? - preguntó Félix curioso.

- Que metiche ¿no? - contestó, mientras le quitaba el bolso que su hermano estaba revisando - sabes bien que él no es capaz ni de armarse una maleta decente, por eso le llevo lo necesario.

- OK, OK. Ya, mejor partan.

- Sí, ya nos vamos, y lejos de ti veré si puedo aprovechar a Gost para hacer cosas malas - terminó Nadia a modo de broma, mientras salía de la habitación; sólo que antes de hacerlo, le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

- ¡Hey! ¡Yo que me entere si te toca un mísero pelo que lo entierro vivo! - le gritó Félix desde la habitación.

- ¡Y tú si me lo tocas, te pulverizo! ¡Sólo yo lo maltrato! - le gritó de lejos Nadia, mientras iba a buscar al resto de vagos para ir por el transporte.


	9. capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**LA PRIMERA GUÍA**

Frente a la entrada de esa monumental estructura rocosa, el sonido que les había estado acompañando incansablemente desde que iniciaron su viaje —sus propios pasos— se detuvo en seco. Eran un grupo variopinto, de cinco personas; con distintas edades y orígenes, distintas personalidades —éstas eran, en el caso de los dos guías, como la noche y el día—, y distintas historias de vida. Pero los hechos que habían creado a tal grupo eran tan extraordinarios y —sobretodo— curiosos, que en comparación, su propia diversidad no parecía curiosa en absoluto: había sido un sorteo, uno a manos de la que, en esa ocasión, se hacía llamar La Primera Guía; un sorteo donde se habían repartido tres tickets misteriosos, en sus palabras, la entrada a una experiencia maravillosa.

Sí, como podéis ver, las circunstancias habían sido extrañas; extrañas incluso para el estándar de esa muchacha, quien les había traído los tickets, quien también poseía uno —un puesto inamovible, según dejó claro—, y quien había además traído a una compañera de edad similar a la suya —doce años—, cuya identidad se negó a revelar salvo por su nombre, y quien poseía también una de las misteriosas entradas —otro puesto inamovible—. Había sido un hecho tan inesperado y raro, que procuraban no darle demasiadas vueltas. En su lugar, mirando hacia la oscuridad, todos se preguntaban a qué les conducirían los siguientes pasos, y compartían la misma sensación de expectación.

—Chicos... es aquí —tras unos segundos de silencio en los que todos admiraron la apertura oscura que se internaba en la montaña, el mayor de ellos, un hombre de cuarenta y pocos años, habló con voz profunda —Esta es la entrada que se interna más rápidamente al Monte Mortar.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Perfecto! —exclamó otra voz; ésta era la de una de las menores, una niña que acababa de alcanzar los doce, cuyo cabello castaño se hallaba recogido en dos trenzas a lado y lado de la nuca: sí, se trataba precisamente de La Primera Guía, Kaira —Si es el caso que vamos a adentrarnos en lo que podrían ser las fauces de nuestra muerte, ¡permitidme un pequeño discurso! —continuó con la voz segura y en alto, tomando posición delante de la entrada de esa cueva, tétrica y húmeda.

Los demás le observaron levantar el brazo derecho al cielo y cerrar los ojos, pero si bien algunos fruncieron el ceño, ninguno de ellos intentó detenerla, ya en vías de iniciar tan repentino y —con seguridad— disparatado discurso. Sospechaban que hacerlo, en particular esta vez, o sería en vano, o sería peor. Ésta era la naturaleza de la niña: quizá había nacido como cualquier otra persona, pero ella misma había decidido que viviría en su propio mundo desde que tuvo uso de razón; uno donde sus ideas y conceptos de diversión siempre podían tener lugar, y donde las únicas normas que existían eran las que ella considerase adecuadas. Lo más chocante era que, en su particular caso, lo había logrado. Y era impredecible.

—¡Hemos estado largo tiempo en guerra, mis adorados compatriotas! —empezó la muchacha, sentidamente —¡Duras han sido nuestras pérdidas! Es por esto que...

El planteamiento era ridículo. Pero la seriedad con la que lo expresaba, genuina. Y lo cierto era que, en los últimos años, esa muchacha había ganado todavía más vocabulario, y sus creaciones, igual de retorcidas, se volvían cada vez más ricas. Era una genio. Uno muy diferente del que era él mismo, hubiese pensado el hombre, Elios, de no ser porque su modestia se lo impedía. Al menos, era así cuando no le resultaba necesario ser consciente de lo superlativa que era su inteligencia —una que le había permitido, tan joven, conseguir su doctorado en genética, y desarrollar después las investigaciones que había llevado a cabo durante más de quince años— y lo penetrante que era su capacidad predictiva y manipulativa —lo que, sin exagerar, le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión—.

Pero a pesar de las diferencias, había algo que él y Kaira tenían en común, aún más allá del color castaño de cabello en el que también coincidían: aunque hubiese sido en distintas etapas de su vida, los dos habían tenido un pasado difícil y doloroso. Ambos habían perdido a al menos uno de sus progenitores de forma violenta: los dos en el caso de la niña, a una edad todavía más temprana. Los dos habían tenido que buscar su propia forma de salir adelante, a pesar de la intensa adversidad... era por ello que Elios no podía dejar de sentir admiración por esa chica, y por la manera en la que había enfocado su respuesta a esos dramas, tan viva; aunque su extrema y natural frialdad exterior le llevasen a no expresarlo muy a menudo.

—¿Alguien tiene alguna inseguridad latente? ¡¿Alguien ha sentido alguna vez que hay un Pokémon haciéndole fotos desde el cielo cuando está durmiendo, y que dichas fotos las utiliza después una empresa malvada para diseñar galletas?! —ajena a los pensamientos del hombre, la susodicha seguía, exclamando a los cuatro vientos sus creaciones repentinas.

A las otras tres personas —las que no habían hablado desde la llegada al lugar— se les escapó la risa; muy particularmente a la que se encontraba justo al lado de Elios. Se trataba de una chica joven, de diecisiete, cuyos ojos verdes eran casi idénticos a los del científico, y cuya mirada solía ser igual de fría y profunda que la del mismo, si bien su seriedad no era tan extrema, y destacaba por su abierta gentileza. Mientras que ella, Sakura, reía, él la contempló con cariño, y rodeó su espalda con el brazo derecho, por encima del cabello pelirrojo que la chica llevaba atado en dos moñitos de los que emergían coletas que le llegaban a la cintura y resaltaban sobre su ropa negra. Entonces, la chica volteó y le miró, chocando esas miradas semejantes que en ocasiones despertaban escalofríos en quienes no les conocían; no obstante, lejos de dichas sensaciones, una gran calidez recorrió a ambos, y ella sonrió.

—¿Qué te parece, Sakura? ¿Lo pasaremos bien? ¿Ha sido una buena idea? —le preguntó, muy sereno y suave, el científico—, ¿O por lo contrario, dada la extrañeza de todo, no deberíamos haber venido? —sabía que todos habían tomado la decisión en base a argumentos firmes, pero deseaba escucharle expresarse, porque eso le encantaba.

—¿Es acaso posible no pasarlo bien en compañía de Kaira, cuando eres su acompañante y no el objetivo de sus bromas? —contestó ella, divertida—; y si no lo hacíamos, nunca hubiésemos sabido qué clase de descubrimientos nos perderíamos —añadió.

Una vez más, entre tantas, había captado completamente la intención con la que él le había hecho la pregunta; le había leído por completo, y eso, a Elios, le llenó de orgullo y complicidad. Ambos sabían, y era agradable, que eran de las personas que más se comprendían en el mundo; ambos confiaban inmensamente en el otro, y reencontrarla a ella, para el científico, había sido el bálsamo capaz de curar la gran mayoría de sus penas. Porque ella era su querida hija, una de la que se había visto obligado a vivir separado durante demasiados años, pero ya no más.

—¡Eh! ¡Atención por ahí detrás! —un grito de la niña castaña, cuyos ojos les observaban ahora mostrando en ellos el mismo color exacto de su cabello, interrumpió sus pensamientos sin piedad —¡Cómo os atrevéis! ¡Soy la guía que está llevando adelante esta expedición, y si me negáis la atención... —dudó, con la apariencia de estar pensando en qué podía ser lo suficientemente terrible como para amenazar a los Okino — ...dimitiré! —decidió al final.

Nuevamente, unas risas se escaparon de Sakura, y ocurrió lo mismo con la otra muchacha que les acompañaba; incluso Elios rio interiormente. Pero no fue así con el otro integrante de su grupo, quien se encontraba al lado de la pelirroja, y quien dio un paso al frente tras escuchar dichas —cómicamente— audaces palabras.

—Si la guía que nos representas sigue basándose en arrastrarnos a ciegas, ocultándonos detalles de la extravagante historia que nos has contado; en hacer que el doctor Okino haya escogido este lugar y nos haya guiado hasta él para poder llevar tus retorcidas instrucciones a cabo, y en faltar al respeto a mi hermana y a su padre porque se distraen un momento de tus disertaciones oníricas, el que va a dimitir aquí seré yo —intervino, en actitud intensamente protectora, lo cual hizo que la pelirroja abriera repentinamente los ojos y se fijara en él, visiblemente alarmada; y decir esto era decir muchísimo, siendo la persona serena que era.

El chico, apenas mayor que Sakura y también una de sus personas más preciadas, se mantuvo firme, a pesar de haber hecho lo prohibido: enfrentar a Kaira, para tal alarma de su hermana. En realidad, su piel tostada y cabello marrón oscuro le revelaban como difícil hermano de sangre de la pelirroja, al menos de padre y madre, y ciertamente no era su hermano de nacimiento ni se habían criado juntos, pero la relación que compartían había sido sellada ya tiempo atrás mediante un juramento, en un momento irrepetible; y se había desarrollado en algo inquebrantable y profundo entre los dos.

—¿Cómo te atreves, ojos de semáforo? —respondió la aludida, haciendo referencia a los irises del chico, distintos de color entre sí: púrpura el de su ojo derecho, y verde olivo el del izquierdo.

—...— la primera reacción del retador fue silencio, un tiempo en el que tuvo que asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Wilfre era el más nuevo del grupo habitual que formaban los Okino, y también el más orgulloso de quienes llevaban ese apellido y vivían en la familia; muy a diferencia de Sakura, él no se había acostumbrado a Kaira ni toleraría con gusto según qué cosas —Con el mismo derecho con el que tú hablas a los demás como si fuesen tus juguetes, niña repelente —le contestó con decisión; ella le devolvió una mirada de similar orgullo y ofensa, pero el moreno no se dejó intimidar —Y con el derecho que me da ya de por sí estar aguantando tu retorcido juego, donde has puesto las normas unilateralmente, y donde sólo has compartido tus extremadamente sospechosos tickets por el placer de sentirte importante. ¡Y ni siquiera nos has contado quién es ella! —señaló entonces a la otra niña, aquella que cerraba el grupo.

Ciertamente, para todos menos Kaira, era la más misteriosa del mismo: con sus virtudes, defectos y rarezas, la castaña y los Okino se conocían, pero los segundos no habían visto nunca a esa otra niña.

—¡Preguntar por ella es un tema prohibido! —espetó, furiosa, la muchacha de las trenzas —¡Si sigues así te voy a descalificar! —gritó —Al fin y al cabo, no tengo ninguna obligación de llevar a cinco... o quizá todavía podríamos volver atrás e ir a buscar a Tony, o a Mónica, o a...

El chico calló. A diferencia de la última que había sido mencionada, una de las mejores amigas de Sakura y de él mismo, quien se enfadaba a menudo de forma exagerada pero después se apaciguaba demostrando que su orgullo e irritabilidad no eran tan irracionales, él sí que debía admitir —no es que le gustara, no por completo, pero tampoco le molestaba tanto como para tomarse el esfuerzo del cambio— que tenía un orgullo demasiado fuerte en ocasiones, y sus enfados nacían de su alma, llevados por la pasión natural que le caracterizaba tras un muro de fuerza y delicadeza mezclados entre sí, que dependían del momento. Pero sabía que su oponente, en ese entonces, hablaba también completamente en serio; y una chispa que vio en sus ojos le hizo dudar.

Era una chispa que no tenía usualmente, una que daba a entender que esta vez tenía algo grande de verdad y que, aunque lo adornara con un cuento, ese sólo era una pequeña parte de lo que se perderían si no iba. Y además, fuera del interés propio —el que quizá por sí solo no hubiese sido suficiente— él quería acompañar a Sakura, ahora que tenía la oportunidad. Fue por todo ello que, tiempo de tensión mediante, se tragó el orgullo, y asintió.

—No, da igual —contestó a contra corazón, pero sentidamente —Si realmente es el caso, me adaptaré a las normas que impongas —continuó, apartando la mirada —Más vale que tengas algo bueno para mostrar... —terminó.

Kaira sonrió ampliamente, y después hizo una reverencia triunfal, más cuando se incorporó de nuevo, su expresión serena les sorprendió a todos.

—Entiendo que todo esto es muy misterioso y estáis ansiosos por conocer vuestro destino, y a veces no soy la persona más amable del mundo como guía. Sólo quiero que os divirtáis, y si os estoy aburriendo, ¿por qué no avanzamos ya? —comentó con el tono más maduro que la niña había tenido, al menos en una situación trivial, en toda su vida —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ahora no queréis venir? —puso un toque de picardía cuando, perplejos, los Okino no pudieron contestar.

Que Wilfre hubiese renunciado a su orgullo y se hubiese resignado ante Kaira era algo extraño, pero que ella admitiera algo así e hiciera un ofrecimiento tal escapaba de toda expectativa imaginable. Al parecer, la misteriosa historia que les había llevado a todos ahí ya había producido el primer milagro de Navidad.

—Sigamos nuestro camino, Kaira —intervino Sakura, quien había cruzado miradas con su padre para determinar quién decía la primera palabra —Dinos que tenemos que hacer a continuación.

—Oh, a continuación... —misteriosamente, la chica aparentó pensárselo, y después se volvió hacia la oscuridad de la cueva, cada vez más siniestra después de que las sombras se hubiesen alargado y el sol estuviese a punto de desaparecer tras las montañas del oeste —...tenemos que introducirnos aquí, los cinco juntos, y caminar hacia la parte más profunda de la cueva. Lo que pasará ahí... ya lo veréis —terminó con un pequeño aire de emoción.


	10. capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**EXTRAÑOS**

Lo primero que deben saber, lectores, es que en Aventos existe el Mes de la Magia, que es algo parecido a la Navidad. Una inexplicable alegría suele contagiarse entre los habitantes de los distintos reinos de Aventos. Decoran las calles de las ciudades y pueblos con coloridos banderines y faroles nocturnos, e invaden las avenidas con un delicado aroma a canela de los pastelillos. Eso último era lo que recordaba Will con nostalgia, pues para él este año no hubo Magia. Casi había olvidado que rondaban esas fechas, y todo reapareció en su memoria como quien abre un cofre guardado desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Fue una extraña sensación ya que no había pasado ni un año desde la última celebración al lado de su madre, sus amigos, y su hermano.

Segundo, la presencia de los dos Geolitas no le pareció en lo absoluto raro. En Aventos una criatura así solo puede provenir de Bión, el reino de la vida, y posiblemente haya criaturas aún más raras que dos ratas-duende. Lo que sí le pareció raro fue lo que ellas mencionaron… Navidad. Pero por la descripción entendió que se trataba de una celebración muy similar a las que hacía durante el Mes de la Magia.

-Pero dijeron cinco tickets… yo solo veo tres –murmuró Will luego de la extraña visita aquella noche.

-Pues yo me quedo con uno –dijo Lance tras arrebatarle uno de los llamativos boletos.

-Te iba a dar uno de todas maneras –contestó Will. Y guardó el resto en sus bolsillos- Igual no tenemos tiempo para fiestas locales-.

Era verdad. Will y sus compañeros partieron de la posada muy temprano en la mañana pues fugaban de los peligros que acarreaban los tiempos en los que vivían. Detrás de ellos venían Bandidos, Or'khans, Revenant y criaturas que les daban la caza pues ellos tenían una misión muy importante. Pero quizás este día en particular esos detalles sean irrelevantes.

…

El cielo permaneció nublado como era usual en las temporadas de frío en la región del Norte. El grupo había optado por cortar camino a través del gran bosque para llegar hacia los puertos de Hangar, y sobrevivir allí era difícil pues toda la leña estaba mojada, la caza escaseaba y el suelo se había vuelto lodoso. Era eso o enfrentar la vulnerabilidad que ofrecía el sendero que rodeaba las montañas y tardar muchos días en ser cruzado. La elección fue obvia, además, la madre naturaleza ocultaría sus rastros, y Neoh también.

Hace horas que habían dejado la posada abandonada en el bosque y se detuvieron a almorzar sin calcular la hora que era, lo cual era usual. El grupo se había dividido las tareas. Eran siete en total, y a Will le tocó lo más difícil, buscar madera seca. El joven escogió ir solo, y se llevó los odres de agua pues tenía la esperanza de encontrar algún arroyo o estanque para llenarlas. Caminó en silencio a través de los altos robles, pinos y eucaliptos, intentando olvidar por algunos instantes que desde hace meses lo único que había hecho en su vida era correr del peligro… y eso no era propio de un soldado. Will era alto, no más que los dos Elvans que viajaban con él. Su delgadez no lo hacía parecer un guerrero. La camisa de tela gruesa azul le quedaba muy suelta, al igual que los pantalones de piel, y era gracias a la capa que sus hombros parecían tener más volumen. A veces lo confundían con algún noble, por su tez blanca, pelo rubio castaño, nariz ganchuda muy típica en las familias de alta alcurnia de aquel reino, y por los ojos azules… pero no era nada. Will no tenía más herencia que una casita, arados y un pequeño huerto, los cuales fueron destruidos durante la invasión que arrasó con su pueblo y le arrebató a su familia… a todos excepto a Lancelot, su hermano menor.

Will estaba un poco absorto en recordar viejos tiempos. Y una vez más recordó el Mes de la Magia. Y la espesa humedad del bosque se tornó en el recuerdo que más añoraba de aquellas épocas, el olor a la canela de los pastelillos. Resultaba emocionante pensar viejos tiempos, de ya no sentir lodo en las botas, sino la suave y cálida superficie de las callecitas del pueblo; de ya no ver árboles sino casas decoradas con cintas de colores y farolillos; de ya no oír el tétrico graznido de los cuervos, sino el dulce sonido de los carillones que se mecían con el viento. Y de llegar a casa y ser recibido por mamá con un bizcocho de nueces recién horneado y chocolate caliente. Pudo recordar su sonrisa, su calor, su tierna voz, pero una vez más todo se desvanecía y se convertía en la densa y fría neblina del bosque, y era consumido por el dolor pues tenía que aceptar que esos días jamás volverían. La emoción se convirtió en dolor, como las punzadas de una daga en el corazón. Will se apretó el pecho y tragó saliva. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la tragedia, y tenía que superarlo… Por Lance y por él. Pero una vez más sintió mucho ardor en los ojos, y una furia incontrolable. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar y le quemaban.

-¡No otra vez! –pensó, como luchando consigo mismo por intentar calmarse. La sola imagen de su madre resultaba excesivamente dolorosa, y la furia se extendía por su cuerpo como fuego. Gritó. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y la cabeza le empezó a zumbar -¡Basta! ¡Ya detente! –suplicó repetidas veces hasta que ahogó su repentina ira con un golpe al tronco grueso y áspero de un pino.

El árbol se sacudió violentamente. Las aves que anidaban ahí emprendieron vuelo, y todo el rocío cayó sobre Will como lluvia. Quedó muy empapado, con el cabello revoloteado y los nudillos ensangrentados.

-Duele más que la mierda –gruñó. Pero sentía el alivio de haber aplacado su ira.

Siguió su camino pensando en aquello que acababa de suceder. En reiteradas ocasiones ya había pasado lo mismo. No era un berrinche, como solían decir sus amigos. La primera vez que sucedió fue durante un torneo de lucha en donde enfrentó a un rival injustamente seleccionado, muy superior a él, y este, en venganza por una rivalidad entre academias militares, lo humilló de la peor manera. Eso enfureció a Will de tal manera que el odio lo consumió y atacó a su rival a punta de puñetazos dejándolo medio muerto, consiguiendo así su descalificación y expulsión de la academia. Como era de esperar, luego de aquel incidente, nadie le creyó la historia de que fue consumido por la ira como si esta fuese un fantasma o espíritu. Tampoco tenía esperanzas de que le creyeran ahora, incluso se sintió idiota pues terminó todo empapado y con los nudillos destrozados manchados de sangre.

-Leo y Orbbit se partirían el culo de risa y sería el hazmerreír de la semana–pensó tras un largo suspiro- Que suerte que estoy solo. Aunque con tantos "Feos" tras de nosotros lo mejor será que vuelva de inmediato.

Will caminó un poco, buscando entre los montículos de hojas caídas algo de leña seca, pero era imposible. Las ramas de los árboles también estaban húmedas. Decidió adentrarse un poco más, marcando algunos árboles con la espada para encontrar el camino de regreso. Y la suerte le sonrió cuando encontró en medio de un claro un pequeño estanque. Pero era un claro, y estaba muy vulnerable si se adentraba sin sigilo.

-Viva la experiencia –pensó. Ya los habían emboscado una vez cuando se detuvieron a descansar en un claro, y estando solo no había derecho a cometer un error.

Se acercó con prudencia a través de la hierba alta y se acomodó detrás de un pilar de rocas. No era seguro, pero si nadie lo vio acercarse hasta ahí, sería un excelente punto ciego para cualquier enemigo. Tampoco se iba a quedar mucho tiempo. Llenó primero los odres, y luego se lavó las manos y la cara. El agua estaba helada, pero eso lo hizo pensar mejor.

Ya estaba pensando volver cuando se percató de que no estaba solo. Primero se llevó un fuerte susto, pero no era más que una niña pequeña. Se escondió detrás de la roca y esperó a recuperar el aliento, pues aún estaba aprendiendo a mantener la compostura.

-¿Qué hace una niña aquí? –pensó.

La pequeña parecía perdida, temerosa, llevaba un morralito en la espalda y su única arma era un bastón. Llamaba bastante la atención por su cabello; negro y lacio, que le llegaba hasta la espalda, y cuyos flequillos tenían un corte recto. Estaba muy lejos de Will como para darse cuenta de su presencia, y se acercó a beber agua del estanque. El muchacho quedó un instante fascinado ante la presencia de la niña, pero un gruñido grotesco lo alertó, y supo inmediatamente que era peligro. Sigilosamente alzó la vista y vio a tres lobos grises.

-¡Mierda! –pensó asustado. Empezó a temblar, pero más temor sintió por la niña. Los lobos grises eran una verdadera molestia. Desde que entraron al bosque a Will y a los otros los vinieron siguiendo, pero nunca los atacaban a menos que estuvieran solos o completamente indefensos. Eran cobardes, pero devoraban los restos de comida y eso era bastante útil. Pero aquella niña estaba totalmente indefensa, y sabía que esos lobos preferirían atacarla a ella que a él.

La pequeña no se dio cuenta, se lavaba la cara y entonaba una canción. Will sudaba frío, intentaba hacerle señas, pero ella no lo lograba ver. Tampoco podía saltar sobre los lobos, pues lo superaban en número. Extrañó a su hermano, quien nunca salía sin su ballesta. Temía por la niña, y su corazón se aceleraba, pero sentía miedo.

Notó que ella se dio cuenta y volteó a ver a los lobos, pero no lo vio a él.

-No corras niña –pensó casi llorando. Había visto morir gente, pero nunca había visto morir a un niño. Empuñó su espada y se levantó lentamente, pero la incertidumbre lo hacía dudar- Por lo que más quieras niña… no corras. No corras-.

Respiró hondo. La niña parecía nerviosa y los lobos gruñían amenazantes. Ella empezó a retroceder sin quitar la mirada de los canes.

-No los mires a los ojos. No respires. Niña por favor –suplicaba Will.

Cerró los ojos y se armó de valor. Pero la niña sacó una pequeña flauta con la que entonó una dulce melodía. Eso tomó a Will desprevenido. La música calmó a las tres bestias, quienes se sometieron a su dulce encanto y empezaron a aullar, como si estuviesen cantando.

-He visto a Orbbit hacer cosas raras, pero nada como esto –pensó Will aún más extrañado. Quizá ahora le daba más miedo la niña que los lobos- ¿Quién es y de dónde diantres vendrá?-.

El canto se vio interrumpido cuando una flecha perdida hizo aullar a un lobo, quien cayó muerto delante de la pequeña. Los otros dos huyeron despavoridos y la música se detuvo de golpe. La niña gritó. Y enseguida se oyó el grave resonar de un cuerno.

-¡Un explorador Or'khan! –supo al instante Will. Enseguida otro cuerno más lejos contestó la llamada, y otros dos más por zonas cercanas al bosque- ¡Malditos sean los dioses, nos han rodeado!-.

Will se asomó otra vez, y vio que un Or'khan se acercaba lentamente a la niña sin decir nada, mirándola con ojos amenazadores y pícaros, como el gato montés que juega con su presa antes de liquidarla. Pero la pequeña parecía suplicar en un idioma que el joven no entendía. Sin piedad el Or'khan tensó su arco y apuntó a la niña.

-Duerme con los angelitos, pequeña salvaje –rio el monstruo.

-¡No! –gritó Will cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del monstruo como para hacer fallar su tiro y asestarle una estocada limpia a un lado del tórax. Chilló como era normal, y el Or'khan murió tan dramáticamente como siempre lo hacían. La niña volvió a gritar cuando el explorador cayó, y posó sus ojos enormes sobre Will. El joven le devolvió la mirada y al ver el desconcierto y miedo de la chiquilla se sintió por primera vez como un asesino.

-¡Ima! ¡Ima! –gritaba la niña.

Will le extendió la mano. –Niña ven –le dijo- Estarás a salvo conmigo, tenemos que volver a mi campamento este lugar no es…- Pero la niña lo ignoró y empezó a correr muy asustada. Will entró en ansiedad -¡No huyas, niña! ¡Regresa!-.

Los cuernos retumbaron su grave aullido por el bosque. Y le contestó otro cuerno más agudo en respuesta.

-¡La señal de Artemis! ¡Rayos! –la señal volvía loco a Will, tenía que ir a ayudar a sus amigos, pero la niña estaba sola e indefensa y un explorador Or'khan nunca se alejaba demasiado si no venía con otros. Finalmente decidió dejar sus cosas, tomó la espada y corrió tras la niña.


	11. capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**EN LA TRAVESÍA DE ENCONTRAR LA ENTRADA DE LA ****POSADA LA ROSA DE LOS VIENTOS**

Mith quedó pasmada frente a tal visita… Mantenía la vista fija en el suelo donde aquel hoyo se disipó, sus pequeños bracitos estaban tensos.

— ¿Acaso fue un sueño? —, se preguntó, en seguida sacudió la cabeza continuamente y al darse cuenta de que todo era cierto de inmediato fue a darles la noticia a todos

—¡Alephhhhhhh… Alephhh!... ¡Bigdrithhhhhh! — los llamaba exasperadamente

Primero se apareció Bigdrith volando por el largo pasillo de la casa con sus tan diminutas alitas de mariposa color azul brillantes como el de una hada, Bigdrith era una especie de pequeña piedra rocosa de sustancias desconocidas que fue creado por Aleph para que protegiera a Mith de todo los peligros, tenía un collar y un pequeño bolso donde llevaba siempre un poco de arena mágica con la cual Bigdrith podía crear alucinaciones a cualquiera que tratase de dañar a Mith, tenía unos ojos negros de botón como también Mith y Aleph los tenían a causa del hechizo de la bruja Zalef (ojos de botón).

Bigdrith delicadamente se posó en los hombros de Mith mientras refunfuñaba que no grite muy fuerte ya que podría despertar al intolerante de Saicrom que vivía al otro lado de la casa.

En realidad Saicrom no era malvado, él también fue víctima de Zalef, como todos los habitantes de aquel mundo, Saicrom también fue engañado por la bruja que a las 8:00 de la noche de cada día atraía niños que no eran felices dejando caer una llave encima de sus camas y creando visiones de una puerta mágica a la cual los niños tenían acceso con aquella llave, al entrar cualquier niño quedaba maravillado porque todo era cómodo y lujoso, la comida era deliciosa, tenían unos jardines con tulipanes y muchas mariposas que jugaban con ellos, juguetes que en la realidad jamás podrían poseer y todo eso hasta el momento en que se quedaban dormidos y volvían a casa, a su realidad y así fue todos los días, durante una semana los niños esperaban ansiosos la noche para poder entrar a la casa de Zalef quien los esperaba entonando canciones con la comida en la mesa y con muchos juguetes y además decía ser una mujer muy buena y que amaba a los niños más que a nada en el mundo

Llegada la séptima noche mientras ellos comían ella les preguntó

— ¿Les gustaría que yo sea su mamá?— Los niños sin pensarlo dos veces dijeron que sí con mucho entusiasmo.

Zalef con una expresión maliciosa prosiguió

— ¿Entonces quieren quedarse para siempre? —

Algo entristecidos dijeron que sí aclarando que en ese lugar se sentían queridos y vivían muy felices. Pero había una condición.

Ella continuó con la propuesta levantándose de la mesa y caminando lentamente alrededor de ellos con la misma mirada maliciosa

—Si quieren quedarse lo pueden hacer, viviremos felices y tendrán todo lo que quieran…. Amggrr….ammggrr….ammggrr — se detuvo por un momento y continuó con una voz bajita, como si les estuviera diciendo un secreto; Se acercó más a la mesa y con una señal hizo que todos la escucharan atentamente.

—Solo hay una condición y es muy sencilla— Susurró y lentamente sacó una cajita de sus bolsillos y mientras la habría les dijo.

—Solo tenéis que dejarse coser los ojos con botones para que así puedan pertenecer a este hermoso lugar—y agregó con un tono irónico —además no les dolerá nada—

Ellos algo atemorizados al principio no accedieron a la petición pero la malvada Zalef los distrajo con muchos dulces. Mientras los niños estaban tan entretenidos ella terminó cociendo botones en los ojos de cada uno con el propósito de aumentar su poder de visión frente a todos los misterios de hechizo.

Cuando los niños ya tenían los ojos de botones se dieron cuenta que aquel mundo de maravillas y comodidades no eran ciertas, todo fue creado por la malvada hechicera, desde aquel melancólico día sufrieron mucho y después de un buen tiempo decidieron huir a un lugar muy lejano y poder volver a tener sus ojos, en aquella travesía de hallar sus ojos encontraron un espacio donde se acomodaron y lo llamaron "el mundo gris". Desde ese día en aquel pequeño hogar todos trabajan para reencontrar sus ojos y volver a sus casas con sus verdaderas familias.

Sin embargo muchos ya habían perdidos las esperanzas y uno de ellos era Saicrom que al estar tan resignado decidió convertirse en alguien perverso y malvado ya que pensaba que de esa manera nunca más nadie lo dañaría, tenía una expresión en el rostro contaminada de odio y rencor, llevaba siempre en sus manos el único recuerdo de su madre una estampita antigua donde se encontraba la foto de su familia.

Bigdrith le dijo a Mith

— ¿Cuál es el motivo para que grites y generes alboroto de esa forma pequeña traviesa?—

Ella muy entusiasmada respondió — Tenemos pases gratis para asistir al evento de la Posada La Rosa de los Vientos— y aun con más énfasis y emoción agregó — ¡ES NAVIDAD!... unos seres de otro lado del universo vinieron y dijeron que el padre nos invita a una celebración con un gran banquete y mucha diversión —

Bigdrith con una expresión burlesca dijo —Mejor llamemos a Aleph veremos que dice al respecto— mientras ella insistía en que lo que había dicho era cierto fueron en busca de Aleph quien ya se aproximaba, pues también había podido oír la voz de Mith. Al llegar con ellos Aleph se encontraba abatido por los gritos de Mith quien lo había esperado con una sonrisa tierna y pícara.

— ¿pasa algo Mith? — dijo Aleph con un tono preocupado.

—Sí Aleph te tengo una noticia muy buena— respondió Mith sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Se podría saber cuál es esa noticia tan buena Mith — dijo Aleph

—Claro que sí— dijo ella y empezó a relatarle lo mismo que a Bigdrith, cuando terminó con el relato Aleph empezó a reírse a carcajadas y casi sin poder expresarse bien a causa de la risa dijo

—hay Mith cada ocurrencia que tienes, mira pequeña ya tengo demasiado con el lunático de Saicrom que cada día está más despistado y ahora tú que vienes a decir tantas cosas absurdas — quedó callado observándola un momento, la cogió de los hombros y la acercó a él y le dijo tiernamente —pequeña, bien sabes que en este mundo no existen más que muchos niños con las mismas características que nosotros, tienen ojos de botones y aquí no hay navidad ya que ni siquiera existe el tiempo.

Mith había perdido la sonrisa de sus labios, se sentía afligida ya que nadie creía tal historia de seres extraños y el evento de la Posada La Rosa de los Vientos durante cinco segundos pensó y recordó que los Geolitas habían dejado las cinco entradas y de inmediato las sacó de su bolsillo y se las enseñó a Aleph quien le dio un vistazo y dijo suspirando sonoramente

—Mith no sigas no te hagas más ilusiones no existe ninguna Posada La Rosa de los Vientos ni nada similar. Esto lo pudiste haber encontrado en las cosas antiguas que vinieron con nosotros al entrar a este mundo— agachó la cabeza y recordó aquel momento trágico. quedó en silencio un buen rato.

Mith siguió insistiendo —es cierto Aleph, por favor créeme, vamos nos divertiremos mucho —

Aleph con voz enojada y autoritaria replicó — no Mith no quiero continuar con esta conversación ¡cánsate de molestarme con tonterías! No seré cómplice de tus tontos caprichos.

Ella miró a Aleph con temor, nunca lo había visto así, quitó a Bigdrith de sus hombros y se fue muy de prisa a un cuarto de la casa donde creía que nadie la podía ver.

Aleph seguía enojado y decidió dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo cuando de pronto unos sollozos cercanos atrajeron su atención, era Mith, Giró levemente la cabeza hacia su izquierda y se encontró con la pequeña sentada en un rincón, que se cubría los ojos con la manga de su delicado suéter rosado. En esos momentos Aleph se sintió muy desgraciado por haberle quitado la ilusión y según el por destrozar su imaginación, unas espesas y gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por las tersas y rosadas mejillas de la pequeña Mith, acompañadas de sonoros sollozos que se esforzaba por contener.

Soltando un suspiro Aleph fue de prisa a su lecho y empezó a escoger algunos objetos de valor que los puso en una pequeña maleta, también cogió algunos cristales que había encontrado cuando fue a buscar estrellas caídas y con todas esas cosas volvió donde Mith que se encontraba con Bigdrith y Saicrom quienes la estaban consolando, acudieron a ella al escuchar sus sonoros sollozos.

Entonces Aleph entró en el lugar y dijo con voz de firmeza

—amm…amm… ¿Por qué lloráis pequeña traviesa? Yo dije que no creía en esas cosas pero… hace muuuucho tiempo también dije y te prometí que haría todo porque tú te sintieras bien así que…— mostrándoles las mochilas ya empacadas y con una sonrisa sincera prosiguió — así que… las maletas están listas. Vamos rumbo a la Posada La Rosa de los Vientos—

Saicrom quien no tenía idea de lo que hablaban dijo —yo no voy a ninguna parte tengo mucha pereza y no me gusta caminar además estoy enfermo y bla bla bla… puso muchas escusas pero de nada sirvió porque Bigdrith lo cogió de los hombros con sus diminutos patitas y lo alzó donde no podía tocar suelo. Saicrom refutando y agitando los pies para que lo soltara dijo

—me las pagarán se los juro me las pagaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaán—

Aleph, Mith y Bigdrith quien llevaba a Saicrom salieron de la casa entre carcajadas rumbo a la Posada.


	12. capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**HACIA UN NUEVO VIAJE**

Empezaba a atardecer en la ruta 3, lo que fue notado por las únicas cuatro personas que ocupaban la pequeña cafetería del Centro Pokémon cercano al monte Moon. La decena de botellas vacías en el centro de su mesa dejaba ver que ya llevaban ahí un largo rato, y algunos de ellos comenzaban a perder ya la paciencia.

—¿Cuánto más va a tardar? —expresó la menor del grupo, una chica de cabello verde y vivaces ojos café, mientras sus uñas golpeaban la mesa repetidamente; estaba aburrida y no tenía ningún reparo en hacérselo saber a sus acompañantes.

—No lo sé Lynn, pero según esto —su primo, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, sacó un ticket de su bolsillo—, si no estamos los cinco, no podremos llegar a la posada... —se detuvo un momento a leer el nombre de la misma— …La Rosa de los Vientos —añadió, con un poco más de paciencia.

—En realidad, la carta decía que todos los asistentes debían llevar sus tickets —señaló la mayor del grupo, apartándose un mechón de cabello celeste; estaba tan aburrida como Lynn, y si bien procuraba disimularlo, sus ojos azules como el mar la delataban.

—Lo sé, pero difícilmente podremos perdernos sin su "ayuda", ¿no crees, Clair? —replicó con amabilidad; entendía que ya estuvieran cansadas de esperar, él mismo lo estaba.

—Buen punto —concedió la aludida, reclinándose sobre su asiento y mirando al techo, sin nada mejor que hacer en ese momento.

La cuarta integrante del grupo, una muchacha de cabello carmesí que mantenía los ojos cerrados, rio suavemente ante ese intercambio entre sus compañeros, si bien comprendía perfectamente la incomodidad que sentían.

—Danot tiene razón —comentó Kurenai con tono suave, justo antes de que sus ojos claros como el hielo se desviaran hacia la puerta—; en todo caso, ya podemos irnos —dijo al ponerse de pie tranquilamente.

Ante esas palabras, Clair, Danot y Lynn voltearon rápidamente la mirada hacia el mismo lugar, encontrándose con un chico de vivaces ojos café y alborotado cabello negro cubierto por una gorra roja. Sobre su hombro derecho, un roedor amarillo saltó al suelo y les dedicó un gesto que parecía ser de disculpas por la tardanza, el cual fue acompañado por una de parte de su Entrenador.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto, Ash? —le interrogó Lynn, con un ligero dejo de reprensión.

—Es que yo... me perdí —admitió nerviosamente el recién llegado, llevándose ambas manos a la nuca.

La muchacha de cabello verde suspiró con resignación, mientras los demás se limitaban a sonreír forzadamente ante la ironía de esa situación. Tras pagar lo consumido más una botella de agua para Ash y Pikachu, el grupo abandonó el lugar.

Varios minutos después, llegaron a la entrada del lugar donde comenzarían su viaje juntos. Con linternas en mano, se adentraron en la primera cámara de la montaña que se situaba en medio de la ruta que conectaba a Pewter con Cerulean y caminaron tan silenciosamente como pudieron, no queriendo despertar a los Zubat y Golbat que la poblaban. Sólo uno de ellos pudo evitar pensar si acaso no habría un lugar más seguro para poder perderse, y era precisamente quien lideraba al grupo por insistencia de los demás. Era su garantía infalible de que llegarían a la posada, a pesar de que en cualquier otra ocasión no habrían siquiera considerado la opción de encargarle tan importante tarea.

Sin embargo, el silencio que dominaba esa travesía comenzó a hacerse abrumador tras apenas media hora de iniciada, incluso para quienes habían viajado solos en algún momento de sus respectivas aventuras por el mundo. Quizá estaban siendo demasiado cautelosos, pensó uno de ellos.

—¿Ustedes ya habían visitado este lugar, verdad? —preguntó Clair en voz baja, pues era la única de ese grupo que no había hecho visitas largas a otras regiones aparte de Johto.

Lynn no tardó en poner una cara de susto mientras le hacía un gesto para que callara.

—Tranquila, supongo que a todos se nos hace insoportable el viaje sin poder decir ni una sola palabra —argumentó Kurenai, también en voz baja, mientras se acomodaba sus gafas de cristales tintados—; y sí, he estado aquí por lo menos un par de veces —le respondió a Clair.

—¿Tantas? Yo sólo pasé una vez por aquí y de ahí nunca más —explicó Lynn, sintiéndose también reconfortada por poder expresarse libremente.

—Yo lo mismo, en mi camino hacia ciudad Cerulean —expresó Ash, un poco más alto de lo debido, lo que Lynn le recordó muy "amablemente" con un gesto de mano; Pikachu suspiró con resignación.

—Ídem, sólo que yo hice el trayecto inverso —señaló Danot, recordando su propio viaje por Kanto.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Ash, muy extrañado ante ese hecho.

—Porque comencé mi viaje por Kanto en Saffron, no en Pallet como tú —explicó el castaño, queriendo explicar la situación.

—Pues yo también empecé ahí y no recorrí este lugar como tú —intervino Lynn, extrañada por ese hecho.

—Quizá porque tomaron rumbos distintos... a fin de cuentas, Saffron tiene salidas hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales, sin contar la opción del Tren Magnético —expuso Kurenai, ante lo cual sus interlocutores asintieron.

—Lo cierto es que me gustaría viajar mucho más —afirmó Clair, sujetando firmemente su linterna.

Esa había sido una de sus razones de peso para aceptar dejar por unos días sus deberes en el Gimnasio Pokémon de ciudad Blackthorn, pero no la principal: poder viajar y compartir con sus amigos cercanos... y Ash, aunque no podía negar que éste último transmitía mucha vitalidad y optimismo. Además, el misterio y la magia que parecían rodear a todo ese asunto le tenían intrigada, al igual que a sus compañeros de viaje, pensó.

—¿Están seguros que nada de esto es una broma? —preguntó Lynn, temiendo que todo ello no fuera más que una broma pesada de alguien que se estuviera aburriendo mucho.

Se hizo un silencio súbito en el túnel que recorrían.

—¿Eso importa? Esto es una aventura, a fin de cuentas —contestó Ash como si la tal cosa; la chica de cabello verde tuvo que reprimir las ganas de saltarle encima.

—Importará en la medida de qué hagamos tras descubrir la verdad de ello... si regresamos a casa decepcionados por el engaño o aprovechamos la oportunidad para hacer algo que no podríamos realizar en cualquier otra circunstancia —intervino Kurenai, pues también tenía sus serias dudas al respecto, pero no pretendía que nada de ello le resultara un desperdicio.

—Ya ves —volvió a hablar el chico de pueblo Pallet.

—Lo siento, Ash, pero lo dicho no cambia el hecho de que has respondido casi sin pensar —señaló la pelirroja, no queriendo que el chico se confundiera en cuanto a sus intenciones.

Ash bajó la mirada, avergonzado, mientras Pikachu negaba con la cabeza y le daba unas cuantas palmaditas para reanimarle. «Eso le tendrá callado... por un rato», pensó Danot, quien habría intervenido en caso de que Kurenai no lo hiciera. Ciertamente, la idea de que todo ello fuera una farsa no le gustaba, pero ello no significaba que tuviera que ser pesimista y no darle al menos una oportunidad. Y ya se había habituado tanto a viajar que bien valdría la pena ver a dónde le llevaba esa expedición.


	13. capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**UN NUEVO IMPULSO**

Luego de un rato, la pegaso salió y yo pude entrar a ducharme tranquilamente. Parece que se le pasó eso de intentar ponerme nervioso con tensión sexual, que esa es otra de sus manías, cada que quiere desarmarme, se me insinúa y me espanta. Soy... algo tímido, no... no he tenido novia en mi vida y pues, que tampoco he tenido la oportunidad, vamos que de dónde vengo, ya no existe. O sea, que se me había pasado antes, decirles que mi pueblo, donde nací, donde habían más magos como yo, pues que desapareció junto con todo lo que conocía, a saber cómo cojones pasó, pero... pero pasó. Y yo me quedé más solo que aquel pixel muerto en tu monitor. Desde entonces estuve viviendo con mis amigos, que encontré en una casa, bueno, una mansión que aparentemente no tenía dueño y se metieron a vivir ahí de ocupas, entonces llegué yo y me dejaron vivir con ellos. Desde entonces no he interactuado mucho con otras personas. Bueno, lo mismo que Dash, ella también ha sufrido algo parecido a lo mío, vamos, cayó en este mundo y ahora está sola, al único que tiene es a mí. Y ya ven como nos llevamos. En fin, que, pues eso.

Nos alistamos para irnos, yo voy como siempre, full azul, con mi chaqueta azul obscuro, mi camiseta azul marino, mi pantalón de color azul también obscuro, mis guantes y mis botas también azules a juego con mi ropa. Ah, esto último porque como aun no controlo mis poderes eléctricos, lo uso para no electrocutar a nadie por accidente.

Nos reunimos en la sala mientras yo me acomodo la chaqueta y ella se "peina" su fleco con los cascos. Al terminar, la pegaso me ve y pone cara rara mirándome de abajo a arriba para después voltearse. No tengo porqué decir nada, preferiría evitarme la discusión, pero es que no soporto la tentación.

-¿Qué? – Le pregunto mientras me voy a la cocina para beber agua antes de irnos.

-Nada, pitufino. – Dice y luego sale de la casa por la puerta de enfrente tan contenta.

-"Me cago en..."... "Claro, ¿para qué preguntas?"... "Pero que va a decir ella, si va desnuda"... "¿Y qué quieres que se ponga?, si no tiene ropa."... "También es verdad"... "Apenas si tiene la ropa interior que le compramos para que se tapara"... "Y se ha puesto la celeste, que vaya palo ha costado encontrar ese color". – Pienso luego de oír a la comparación tan culera como acertada que ha hecho la pegaso con mi atuendo.

-¡Jex! – Me llama desde fuera de la casa.

-¡Que sí, que ya voy! - Exclamo y salgo corriendo.

-Y... ¿en dónde es? -

-A ver... – Saco el sobre de mi chaqueta y reviso el recado de "Calamardo". – "Es invitado a bla bla bla, de que no sé, que pin que pan , lalalalala, que nos perdamos y llegamos.", hmmmm... pues que hay que perderse. –

-Vale, pues entonces tú eres el guía. –

-Arrgh. – Le gruño. – Bien, vamos por allá, - Señalo hacia adelante, hacia debajo de la montaña y hacia el horizonte.

-Es que ese lugar lo conozco. – Argumenta la pegaso.

-Bien, entonces por allá. -

-También. –

-Y quien te has creído tú, ¿dora la exploradora? -

-Claro, y tú eres el mono. Jajajajaja –

-Me cago en..., vale, por allá. –

-Pero... –

-¡Sin peros, coño!, no subestimes mis habilidades para perderme. -

-Vale. – la potra suspira y me sigue arrastrando sus pezuñas.

Al cabo de un rato, yo ya no sé dónde estoy, sin embargo la pegaso aún parece saberlo.

-Bueno, ya me perdí. –

-Yo no... –

-Dash, estás muy negativa, ¡me minas la moral! – exclamo deteniéndome para voltear a mirar a la pegaso.

-Y que quieres que haga, paso mucho tiempo sola, aburrida, lo único que puedo hacer es dar paseos por el bosque. –

-Pues más cuidado, no vaya a ser que un personaje de la tele salga de un agujero negro y se estrelle frente a ti. –

-Meh. –

-Por cierto, no lo hemos hablado mucho, lo que me dijiste aquel día cuando me echaron de casa, eso de que volabas rápido. ¿Por qué lo hacías? O sea, para abrir un vórtice, no creo que haya sido una de tus rutinas de vuelo. – Le digo a la pegaso curioseando sobre el cómo y por qué había llegado a este mundo desde el suyo.

-Pues no... no era una rutina, o al menos dejó de serlo en cierto momento. – Responde ella en un tono más melancólico pero manteniendo su postura.

-¿Cómo así? -

-Es que... era la primera vez que la hacía. – Dice y continúa caminando rebasándome. – Y era muy importante para mí que saliera bien, pero... – Se calla repentinamente.

-hmmm, me estás dejando en las mismas. ¿Qué ha pasado? –

-Esta parte del bosque no la conozco. –

-¡¿Rainbow?! – Insisto para que me responda pero ella continúa caminando.

-Sigamos por aquí. – Dice pasando de mí y de mi pregunta.

-Joder... – Digo resignado y la sigo.

Insistirle demás sería atarme la soga al cuello. Además parece que algo serio ocurrió por allá en Equestria para que ella se pusiera a volar tan rápido. Pero... ¿Una rutina?, ¿de qué ostras estará hablando?, obviamente no se refería a una normal, no con la actitud que se le ha quedado, ni tampoco por el hecho de que no me quiere hablar de ello. Entonces, ¿que fue?


	14. capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**MÚSICO**

Él era un chico fuera de lo común, con una vida… fuera de lo común. Aun no se sabe su nombre, solo le dicen "El Chico Música" o simplemente "Músico" ¿Por qué? Bueno sabe tocar todo tipo de instrumentos musicales, sabe dirigir óperas, escribir y leer música y más. Estudia ingeniería como todo un chico normal, pero sus habilidades son cosa fuera de lo común. Él es Músico.

Días antes de navidad, nuestro querido amigo tenía un concierto muy importante en la capital. Iba a dirigir la novena Sinfonía de Beethoven completa. Tras luego de ese concierto fue a un bar a beber y a ver si podía tocar la guitarra. Es muy curioso, tanto talento que es este tipo y solo pocos lo conocen.

Esa noche, tras luego de ser expulsado del bar por un acto indebido con una mesera, fue a parar a las cálidas calles, con aún su ropa de gala y su maleta con las partituras en el hombro. No sabía a dónde ir, la cabeza le daba vueltas así que se sentó en el suelo a descansar un poco. Contempló por un instante las pequeñas estrellas que se dejan ver en el oscuro cielo de la ciudad, en eso, divisó una estrella fuera de lo normal, una estrella que parecía que iba acercándose ¿Será un meteorito? Se preguntaba " Llegó el fin del mundo" Pensaba. Su cabeza estaba tan mareada que luego ignoró la estrella y siguió su camino. Luego del tercer paso algo caído del cielo estrelló en su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente por unos minutos.

Al despertar, Músico maldijo y se levantó con torpeza. Al recuperar los cinco sentidos divisó un pequeño trozo de pergamino en el suelo. Lo primero que creyó era que salió de su maleta, pero luego vio que su maleta estaba cerrada, así que indignado recogió el trozo de papel y lo abrió, se puso a leer con dificultad pues estaba demasiado mareado.

-Invitación… Navidad… Cena…- Balbuceó- Tonterías… -Concluyó.

Caminó unos pasos más adelante hasta encontrar un bote de basura, ahí arrugó el papel y lo arrojó, el papel arrugado chocó con uno de los bordes y cayó al suelo, Músico maldijo el basurero y continuó su camino. Tras dar un paso se detuvo, volteó lentamente su cabeza hacia el papel en el suelo y lo miró por unos segundos, pasó por su mente una deliciosa cena, música, mujeres, calor, fiesta, bebidas, etc. Tal vez un lindo regalo y más, una familia. Luego de pensarlo un rato más, hizo un gesto de desprecio y siguió su camino, no volvió a voltear hacia el papel arrugado ni detenerse, solo caminó hacia sabrá dios donde…


	15. capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**LA NO AVENTURA DEL VIEJO HÉROE**

El héroe ya estaba viejo. Hace muchos años que había dejado la aventura y se había asentado en _Toros_, un pequeño pueblo al norte del reino. Los primeros cinco años se dedicó a la herrería, ya que nadie en el pueblo se dignaba a montar una fragua y eso que los caballos necesitaban una buena herradura en sus cascos. Los siguientes tres años se dedicó a la reparación de toda clase de objetos sean; relojes, catalejos, cajas musicales, etc. y los últimos dos años se la pasó de zapatero, gracias a una repentina habilidad adquirida en esta materia.

"Aeron el tenaz" cómo era llamado en sus tiempos, ahora sólo era un débil ancianito que pasaba sus días muy aburrido. Atrás habían quedado sus hazañas por las islas verdes buscando la morada del viento o sus aventuras en Oriente junto a Val, su fiel compañera. Parecía que fue ayer cuando podía blandir una espada a cabalidad y enfrentarse a cualquier peligro, pero el tiempo pasa y muy rápido a decir verdad.

El viejo Aeron también disfrutaba fumar, un vicio que había cogido apenas llegó a _Toros_. El tabaco que cosechaban en el norte era el mejor de la región y lo conseguía muy barato así que aprovechaba su buena suerte.

Sentado en una pequeña silla junto a la chimenea se encontraba Aeron, al igual que todos los días a esa hora, veía como el fuego consumía lentamente la madera, fumaba suavemente de su pipa y botaba aros circulares que desaparecían en instantes, escuchaba el tic tac del reloj que decoraba su sala y que de hora en hora dejaba salir a un pajarito mecánico chillando "kikoo Kikoo", el sol ya se había puesto y la luna comenzaba a tomar su lugar en el cielo. Así eran sus días ahora, sin ningún alto ni bajo, la tranquilidad que todo hombre de su edad busca pero que al encontrarla se torna terriblemente aburrida. Se recostó un poco en la silla y pensó en los viejos tiempos, anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a salir de aventura y conocer nuevos lugares (aunque ya conocía todos los rincones del reino), le gustaría perderse en algún bosque y no saber a dónde le llevaría. Ciertamente esperaba que en ese instante alguien toque su puerta y lo invite a disfrutar nuevas aventuras, que le haga sentir que no está viejo. Tanto lo deseaba que pestañó unos instantes y soñó que viajaba a otro mundo, lleno de lugares extraordinarios y criaturas sin igual. Pero algo interrumpió su tranquilidad:

-"Toc toc toc"- sonó la puerta de repente. Aeron se exaltó y clavó su mirada en la puerta, -"toc toc toc"- volvió a sonar, El viejo esperó a que toquen por tercera vez, -"toc toc toc"- sonó la puerta una vez más, Entonces el viejo se paró rápidamente y corrió a la puerta, pegó la oreja y preguntó:

-¿Quién llama a esta hora? – Nadie le respondió. Esperó un momento y abrió la puerta lentamente, cuando la abrió por completo no vio a nadie, sólo había un pequeño pergamino en el piso. Se agachó a recogerlo y leyó: **_"Saludos afortunado o afortunados seres de este universo. A través de mi fiel asistente Birch Wygelton, Yo, "Padre", os invito a una reunión por Fiestas Navideñas…"_**- "qué clase de broma es esta" - pensó el anciano. Se rascó una de sus cejas, levantó la mirada y buscó si había alguien a los lados de la puerta y como no vio a nadie la cerró con fuerza. Volvió a su silla a lado del fuego y leyó lentamente lo que continuaba en la carta.

Al parecer alguien lo invitaba a algún tipo de fiesta. Leyó más de diez veces el pergamino y lo examinó minuciosamente. O alguien se tomó muy en serio esta broma o realmente en algún lado este extraño señor apodado "Padre" le daba la oportunidad de salir a buscar una nueva aventura con la excusa de invitarlo a una fiesta. Sólo le pedían perderse y llegar a la posada de "La rosa de los vientos" - que nombre más extraño para una posada - pensaba el anciano, pero extrañamente sonreía, su semblante había cambiado y sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo verde que lo caracterizaba.

Aeron guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo de su chaleco y se dirigió a su habitación. De un modo u otro el viejo había decidido creer en la carta y se dispuso a preparar su viaje, era la oportunidad perfecta y llegó exactamente cuando Él la pidió. No podía darse el lujo de dudar o pensar de más, era la excusa perfecta para salir de su aburrida tranquilidad en busca de una aventura.

Volteó a ver la sala donde todo seguía igual, la silla a lado de la chimenea, el reloj en forma de casa que seguía sonando con su "tic tac" característico y la luna llena que se asomaba por la ventana, el viejo entrecerró los ojos y cerró la puerta de golpe, después de eso no se oyó nada, ni nadie supo que pasaba en su habitación más que él mismo.


	16. capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**MÁS EXTRAÑOS**

Will veía a la niña delante de él, pero sentía como si cuanto más avanzaban, más se alejaba. Era muy rápida. Hasta que de pronto la perdió de vista y él permaneció corriendo hacia la misma dirección, pero sin divisar su objetivo. Primero siguió con determinación, luego le entró la duda, y al final lo invadió una sensación de idiotez, pues en vano había seguido a la niña y se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba. Pero seguía escuchando los cuernos sonar, el de Artemis el Elvan y los Or'khans. Con esperanzas buscó en su cinturón, pero recordó que había dejado el equipo en la orilla del estanque, y entre ellos estaba el cuerno. Solo traía consigo su espada que blandió con frustración contra un árbol, provocando un ruido seco.

-Maldición –gruñó- Eso me pasa por intentar ser el héroe- El joven cerró los ojos y escuchó detenidamente. El cuerno parecía ahora más lejano, pero logró localizar su origen.

Una vez más emprendió la marcha, mirando atentamente cada paso que daba, estando siempre a la guardia. Los cuernos Or'khan elevaban su adrenalina y lo impacientaban. Solo era prácticamente indefenso, pero en grupo se defendían mucho mejor como ya lo habían estado haciendo. Aunque había algo que sí podía contener solo.

-Lo sabía –murmuró al frenar su carrera. Delante de él se movían con torpeza con dirección hacia sus amigos un grupo de Revenants. Muertos que con Artes Prohibidas se volvían marionetas de Nigromantes que también los buscaban.

Los monstruosos muertos vivientes se giraron con dirección a Will, fijando sus miradas vacías sobre él y exhalando pestilencia. El joven sintió un poco de frío, pero ya las había enfrentado antes y lo volvería a hacer.

-¡Fuera del camino! –gritó. Los Revenants fijaron en él su nuevo objetivo, pero eran lentos y desordenados. Will se abrió paso entre ellos blandiendo su espada y moviéndose con elegancia, algo que había aprendido hace poco y que, para sorpresa de él, funcionaba. Logró abrirse entre los arbustos para emprender una fuga, pues los Revenants tenían mala carrera. No contaba que de los árboles más gruesos lo emboscaría un "Carnoso". Eso aterró a Will, pues el fuego de la confianza se extinguió. Atrás venían muertos vivientes y adelante, con el hacha arriba, tenía a ese abominable gigante hecho de trozos de carne.

La adrenalina debió lograr que antes de recibir el tajo pudiese ir a un lado, y sin dudarlo levantó su espada y aprovechó la torpeza del Carnoso para intentar volarle la cabeza, pero solo consiguió introducir su espada en su seboso cuello. El monstruo se levantó y mandó por los aires a Will, quien en ningún momento soltó la espada. Oyó el lamento del Carnoso y a los Revenant acercarse, pero el impacto que recibió al chocar con un árbol lo dejó tendido y sin aire. Se acercaba otra vez, esta vez no fallaría. Pensó que la sombra que corrió delante de él era la muerte, pero no, era alguien… o algo. Jalaba una cuerda que usó de trampa para el Carnoso que casi cayó sobre él. De los arbustos saltó su hermano, Lance, gritando y disparando una carga de ballestas sobre el cráneo del monstruo.

-No debiste ir solo, hermano –dijo Lance- Pero si no te defendías no hubiese llegado nunca-.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Will al ver que los Revenant aún atacaban y se acercaban a Lance. Pero una vez más el extraño invitado saltó a la defensa. Era un potro, aunque por el tamaño parecía un poni. De crin y cola negra de un extraño rizado, y de pelaje pardo. Con la boca sujetaba una espada y protegió a Lance. Y aprovechando sus patas traseras asestó unos cuantos golpes.

-¡Eso LionHeart, directo a la cabeza! –dijo Lance mientras lanzaba otra carga de saetas a otros Revenant.

Afortunadamente para ellos no eran muchos. Pero ahí no acababa. Will y Lance lo sabían.

-¿Están muertos? –preguntó el poni mientras se acomodaba sus gafas de marco grueso.

-Desde el inicio, Lion –contestó Lance mientras recogía las saetas que no se habían quebrado- Lo único que hemos logrado es darnos tiempo. Será mejor que nos movamos-.

-¿Quién es, hermano? –preguntó Will al otro muchacho, que era idéntico a él tanto en físico como en rasgos faciales. Pero él tenía otro semblante. Lance se veía mucho más relajado y había conservado algo de infancia e inocencia en el rostro. Tenía el cabello más largo y lacio que el de su hermano, y tenía una extraña manía de acomodarse las gafas redondas a cada rato.

-Will, él es LionHeart –contestó Lance- Un viajero-.

-¿Eres Bionard? –preguntó Will.

-No, tu hermano me lo preguntó también… No sé dónde queda ese tal reino de Bión –Lion miró a su alrededor sin buscar nada- Es más, ni siquiera sé dónde estoy-.

-Pues bienvenido al infierno verde –dijo Will.

-Los infiernos grises son peores –comentó el poni mientras recogía un par de bolsos y alforjas que colocó en su lomo- Trabajo, delincuencia, tiempo, dinero, ya sabes a qué me refiero-.

Los dos hermanos se miraron, Lance encogió los hombros.

-La verdad no. Y si no eres de Bión, ¿De dónde eres y cómo es que puedes hablar? –preguntó Will mientras recogía y limpiaba su espada.

-Soy LionHeart de Manehattan, la horrible. ¿Han oído de Equestria? ¿De la princesa Celestia y todo ese rollo de la realeza?-.

-La verdad no –dijo Lance- No creo que exista un país o región llamado así en Bión o en algún reino menor. Aunque estoy algo desinformado-.

-La verdad no importa –bufó Lion- Para estar iguales, yo tampoco había visto criaturas como ustedes en mi vida. Lo juro-.

-¿Qué eres…? –se preguntó Will para sí mismo. Pues ya con la aparición de la niña y él, todo se hacía muy raro. "¡La niña!" recordó.

-¡Lance! ¿Dónde están todos? –preguntó Will.

El muchacho suspiró apenado, pero no lo suficientemente triste como para hacer creer a Will de que algo malo les hubiese pasado.

-Volvía de cazar cuando oí el cuerno –contestó Lance, y por su expresión parecía bastante preocupado- Juro que seguí mis señales hasta el lugar. Pero era como si el bosque hubiese cambiado, y los sonidos de los cuernos se alejaban. La verdad no sé ni donde estoy, y mira –señaló al cielo- Se hace de noche. Creo que mejor seguimos antes de que venga un nigromante a revivir a estos Feos-.

-Espera –dijo Will- Vi a una niña-.

-¿Niña, en medio del bosque? –preguntó Lance.

-Parecía una salvaje, como los del pueblo de Danna. Pero esta se veía diferente…-

-¡¿Niña?! –exclamó LionHeart.

-¿La viste?-.

LionHeart asintió con la cabeza -Vagaba hace días por el bosque cuando tres lobos grises me acorralaron. Pero una melodía me hizo entrar en… una inexplicable alegría y tranquilidad, y al parecer también afectó a los lobos… -LionHeart titubeó y se sonrojó- Bailé… con los lobos… Pero esa melodía era realmente hermosa. Entonces vi arriba y estaba ella sobre un árbol. Se veía como una pequeña brujita o algo así, con una vara y una flauta mágica.

-¿Flauta dices? –Lance se rascó la barbilla, no le crecían pelos aún- Si es un instrumento de viento… Quizá sea una Manipuladora de viento o Creadora, quizás-.

-Huyó de mí –dijo Will apenado- Maté un Or'khan delante de ella y vi el terror en sus ojos. Quise que me acompañara pero huyó. Fue cuando me perdí y decidí volver con los demás, pero me emboscaron los Revenant-.

Los tres se quedaron mudos un instante, y fueron rodeados por el trino de los pájaros y el zumbido de las moscas que revoloteaban sobre el Carnoso caído. Will agitó sus manos y su estómago se revolvió al notar que el cadáver empezaba a apestar más.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Lance.

-Deberíamos seguir hacia el norte –dijo Will- Los otros están bien, lo sé. Deberíamos preocuparnos en nosotros mismos y mantenernos unidos hasta que podamos volver-.

-¿Tienes el cuerno de Artemis? –preguntó Lance.

-Lo dejé en la orilla de un estanque, junto con los odres de agua-.

-¿hacia dónde? –preguntó Lance mientras abría el pequeño morral de su cinturón.

-El Este-.

Lance sacó una pequeña brújula, pero sus ojos perdieron todo reflejo de esperanza que la brújula se movía sin dirección. La agitó un par de veces, pero seguía igual.

-¡Maldición! –rugió Lance- Creo que estamos perdidos.


	17. capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**FBRT&CARO: EL DFBC**

Minutos más tarde, se encontraron todo el grupo de viajeros en frente de otro de los edificios de aquella base. Éste era el puerto estelar, donde estaban revisando todo para ir a buscar su nave que los llevaría hasta la posada.

- Me pueden repetir otra vez ¿por qué vamos en el DFBC? - preguntó Nadia, mientras soltaba a Gost. Éste traía en su espalda una mochila que tenía dibujos de Pikachu por todos lados.

- ¡Es porque es la nave más kawaii que tenemos! - respondió Sandl dando saltitos. Éste traía puesto nomás su cinturón en el cual tenía enganchada por si acaso su pistola, y en una de sus zarpas traía una pequeña maleta con un par de cosas - junto que si hubiese sido una nave de transporte, habríamos ido apretados.

- ¿Apretados? - preguntó curioso Aeren, quien llegó junto a Edelweiss - si no llevamos tantas co… o, ya veo.

A lo lejos, se vio como venía llegando Zergling, quien en ésta ocasión traía su cuerpo un tanto mutado. Estaba de contextura mucho más gruesa, más alto que en las oportunidades anteriores, y con fuerza venía arrastrando un montón de tres pesados baúles, los que se notaba que venían repleto de cosas las cuales todos desconocían.

- ¿Se puede saber qué tanto traes ahí? - preguntó curiosa Edelweiss, mientras veía como el Zerg que jadeaba, llegaba donde estaban todos y como si fuese un globo, se desinflaba y volvía a su forma normal.

- Esto es metal macizo - opinó Sandl, quien le dio un par de golpecitos a los baúles - en serio ¿qué traes aquí?

- Todo lo necesario, y muchas sorpresas - comentó Zergling alegre, mientras se volvía a poner su gorrito de navidad - desde mis implementos de cocina, implementos de limpieza, refacciones para la nave, un par de depósitos de suministro desarmados por si acaso, nadie sabe, un Thor que lanza confeti, una máquina de hielo, y cosas que ni yo sé que son. Creo que también hay regalos para todos.

- ¡regalos! - exclamó Gost alegre, mientras intentaba abrir un baúl, pero no pudo - jo.

- No lo intentes Gost, eso te supera - comentó Nadia, mientras señalaba un candado simple, el cual Gost no podía abrir - en serio que no podrás - continuó, al ver como Gost se daba cabezazos contra el cerrojo.

- Bueno ya que estamos ¡partamos! - exclamó alegre Sandl, mientras que de su cinturón, sacaba una pequeña esfera mitad roja y mitad blanca, con una línea negra en su ecuador, y un botón rojo en su centro - la liberaré.

- ¿Me permites los honores? - preguntó el Eevee, mientras el Sandslash le entregaba la pokéball.

- Por supuesto, mi general táctico - respondió afirmativo el armadillo, mientras se alejaba un poco del Eevee, junto con que todos lo imitaban.

El pequeño cuadrúpedo, con sus poderes Protoss alzó el objeto esférico, al cual previamente había hecho crecer tras presionar su botón central. Sin querer esperar, arrojó el esférico al aire, el cual centelleó en un par de luces, el que después disparó un rayo de color rojo, el cual terminó materializándose en una nave espacial más grande que los edificios. Esta aterrizó limpiamente en el gran descampado que había en el costado del puerto estelar, claramente hecho para que una nave de esa envergadura pudiese posicionarse sin problemas. La nave recién liberada, era un poderoso e imponente crucero de batalla. Más grandes que una ciudad pequeña, con capacidad para llevar a través del espacio a un grupo de más de 600 personas y tenerlos bien abastecidos en órbita por varios meses, además de ser capaz de portar dentro de ella a naves más pequeñas, vehículos terrestres, e incluso implementos básicos como para armar puestos de avanzada en sitios lejanos.

Estaba armado en su totalidad con diversas armas, con diferentes tipos de fuego. Desde misiles de combustión, torpedos de plasma, matrices defensivas, campos electromagnéticos, capacidad de generar radiación y su mayor especialidad, potentes baterías láser que tenía dispuesta en el frente y en los costados de la nave. Pero su arma más poderosa, era un potente cañón en la proa de aquel navío que despachaba a sus enemigos al más allá con un potente disparo de energía nuclear, producida por un acelerador de partículas que tenía en la base aquel cañón conocido como Yamato.

- ¡todos a bordo! - exclamó alegre el armadillo, mientras habría la compuerta principal del gigantesco monstruo espacial.

Haciendo caso a sus palabras, el resto de compañeros, incluyendo al Zerg con su equipaje gigante se subieron a la nave, la cual tras entrar todos, cerró su puerta principal.

Sabiendo que hacer, cada uno fue a dejar sus cosas a sus habitaciones correspondientes en aquel edificio flotante, para una vez hecho eso, se fueron al puente de mando. En ese lugar, tras hacer unos pequeños comandos por parte de Sandl, la nave encendió tranquilamente sus motores de fusión nuclear, los cuales la hicieron despegar limpiamente de aquel paraje. Desde el suelo, algunos miraban tranquilos como despegaba la nave insignia de la mitad Terran del grupo y alzaban sus manos para despedir a aquellos que viajaban en esta oportunidad.


	18. capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15 **

**MONTE MORTAR**

Los miembros del grupo se miraron entre sí. Esas palabras no les habían sorprendido, pues cuando Kaira había pedido, al revelar su plan, un lugar laberíntico y profundo como podía ser un bosque frondoso o el Monte Mortar, pocas otras razones venían a la mente como para llevarles hacia un lugar tal. No obstante, Wilfre —quien todavía estaba un poco encendido por dentro y por ello tenía todas las emociones más a flor de piel— sintió un escalofrío, no por la oscuridad de la cueva —había estado en lugares similares en situaciones mucho más complicadas—, sino porque aquello que estaba a punto de acontecer tenía pintas de ser mágicamente sobrenatural. Situaciones como esa eran las que le había tocado experimentar tras seguir a su hermana, y no se arrepentía, pero todavía no se había acostumbrado: se estaba poniendo ligeramente nervioso, y sin decir nada, cerró los puños.

A pesar de no expresarlo tanto, Elios se sentía también algo nervioso por expectación, y ante lo desconocido. Observador y buen interpretador, percibió que incluso Kaira, la caótica y arrojada Kaira, parecía sentirse de la misma manera, algo que delataban de forma extremadamente sutil sus gestos y su tono de voz. Y su hija, quien había tenido más experiencias extraordinarias dentro de los cuatro conocidos, no era la excepción, si bien, quizá, podía ser quien se lo estaba tomando con más calma interior en esos momentos —algo que se debía precisamente a la experiencia, y también, dedujo correctamente su padre gracias, a que estaba rodeada de personas en quienes confiaba una inmensidad—. Lo que le sorprendió, y llamó profundamente la atención, fue que había alguien en ese grupo que no parecía dar señales de emoción o expectación algunas, y ésta era la otra niña que les acompañaba, la muchacha de la edad de Kaira, de negrísimo cabello y ojos púrpura profundo. La niña de la que sólo conocían el nombre: Noemí Murakami. Y nada más.

—Si es el caso, ¿os parece bien si os muestro el camino? —propuso el científico, sin apartar sus ojos de la muchacha de sus cavilaciones —También sería buena idea que sacáramos al menos un Pokémon para que alumbre el camino, ¿hay algún problema si saco uno, Kaira? —preguntó con educación y gravedad, sin dejar que sus emociones entorpecieran su razón en lo que tenía que hacer o decir.

—No, no creo que haya problema —murmuró Kaira, dándose la vuelta y asintiendo, algo pensativa —De hecho, creo que no habría problema si cada uno de nosotros saca a un Pokémon de fuego o eléctrico o algo, que pueda ofrecernos su luz —expresó, momento en el que una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro —O podríamos hacerlo nosotros cuatro, porque, qué pena —comentó con ironía —Wilfre no tiene ninguno.

—¡Eh! ¿Ahora pretendes provocarme? —la respuesta de éste último, especializado en Pokémon planta, no se hizo esperar —Antes te he perdonado, pero...

—Silencio —fue esta vez Elios quien intervino, extendiendo los brazos ante todos los presentes; nadie se atrevió a contradecir su grave y segura petición —No nos conviene ponernos a discutir otra vez. Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente. De modo que, si tenéis todavía interés por lo que nos espera ahí dentro —continuó, mostrándose sereno, tranquilo pero tajante —; seguidme, y no levantéis más conflictos —entonces miró a Kaira —¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

Kaira sopló, pero no dijo más; Wilfre la miró con recelo, mas también aceptó. Entonces, el científico Okino sacó de su cinturón una esfera rojiblanca, tratándola con delicadeza, y ésta se abrió en su mano liberando un intenso rayo de luz roja que se materializó en una criatura bípeda de espalda oscura y vientre claro, casi tan alta como él. De su espalda, una emanación fogosa emergió de repente, creándole un collar de llamas.

—Phaeton, ¿puedes alumbrarnos el camino? —le pidió su entrenador al Typhlosion, su primer compañero Pokémon.

Éste asintió con un profundo gruñido.

—Con tu permiso, Kaira —expresó el científico, tras lo cual dio los primeros pasos, internándose en la oscuridad de la cueva.

La presencia de su Pokémon, quien le siguió fielmente, hacía que las sombras danzaran en las paredes rocosas. Kaira bajó la cabeza, y sin querer perder su título de guía, se unió raudamente a ellos, antes de darles tiempo a Sakura o a Wilfre de hacerlo. La otra muchacha permaneció esperando junto a la entrada.

—¿No vienes, Noemí? —se escuchó a la castaña, con un dejo de molestia y ciertas dosis de eco, a través del túnel.

—Iré al final —habló tranquilamente la aludida, momento en el que miró amablemente a Wilfre, y se fijó en cómo Sakura y su hermano seguían los pasos del que era —fuese biológicamente o de adopción— su padre.

—Como quieras, te lo pierdes tú —Kaira, sin querer ser, en realidad, ofensiva con ella, le dejó dichas estas palabras y siguió su camino.

Sólo cuando los jóvenes Okino hubieron entrado, Noemí les siguió, y se dirigió al chico.

—Lamento que mi amiga te haya tratado de este modo, se ha pasado un poco —le dijo, inesperadamente.

—¿Uh? —él se extrañó —No me esperaba esta amabilidad repentina. No quiero ofenderte —aclaró, algo que Mónica no hubiese hecho —; pero desde tu misteriosa llegada, hubieses parecido la lacaya personal de Kaira. Le has seguido el juego en todo.

La pelinegra, cuya melena lisa estaba atada en dos coletas bajas, se rio un poco, y ello atrajo la atención de ambos hermanos.

—No es tanto esto, pero es que vuestra compañera es muy divertida —aclaró, contenta —Me he reído mucho con ella, y creo que será genial que esté con nosotros en el sitio al que nos dirigimos. Y no es mala chica, ¿no? —preguntó, demostrando cierta sagacidad y humor.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, y Wilfre hizo lo mismo, porque siendo honesto, era así.

—En realidad... —comentó entonces Noemí, deteniéndose por unos instantes —...los tickets los tiene gracias a mí. Fui yo quien los recibió. Y también quien se los trajo. Aunque la casualidad ayudó un poco a que la conociera, y quizá... quién sabe, podría haber sido el destino —afirmó, divertida; de una forma mucho más educada que la de Kaira.

—¿De veras? —Sakura, interesada por todas esas explicaciones, no pudo evitar preguntar —Me resulta curioso cómo lo has dicho... me da la impresión de que hablas desde una posición de mucho poder ante la situación que nos atañe, como si... no fuese sólo por saber qué son los tickets, sino como si supieras mucho más, o fueses capaz de algo de lo que nosotros no somos —casi tan inteligente y perspicaz como su padre, si bien, por modestia y por admiración, ella solía verse muy por debajo de él, Sakura habló con sinceridad, y la expresión en el rostro de Noemí le reveló al instante que había acertado.

Wilfre lo contempló admirado, y al comprender el mensaje en la perplejidad de la niña tuvo el impulso de seguir preguntando hasta sacarle a esa muchacha cada gota de información que le quedara, por curiosidad personal y por venganza a Kaira. Pero se contuvo.

—Vaya... sí que eres lista, Sakura —terminó por responder Noemí, encogiéndose de hombros —Supongo que no pasará nada si os digo que... me habéis pillado. Y quizá pueda contaros algo, porque me caéis bien, pero por favor, no se lo digáis a Kaira, que si no me va a pegar una bronca... —dijo, riéndose levemente —Ah, pero caminemos, que si no se preguntarán qué hacemos. Esperad, iluminaré un poco —siguió, cogiendo de su bolsa de mano una Pokéball parecida a la que había usado Elios, apenas visible en la penumbra, ahora que Phaeton se había alejado demasiado.

La muchacha, tranquilamente, dejó caer ese receptáculo, y al golpear el suelo éste dejó escapar una criatura de tamaño mucho menor al del Typhlosion; también bípeda, ésta tenía el aspecto de un reptil de cuerpo naranja, cabeza redondeada y vientre amarillo claro, con dos ojos verdes brillantes y una llama vivaz en la punta de la cola. Era un Charmander.

—¿Nos prestas un poco de luz, Legit Bro? —le pidió su entrenadora, con una humilde sonrisa y toda la clase que había demostrado tener.

—¿Legit Bro? —Wilfre levantó las cejas, justo a tiempo para ver que su hermana también lo había hecho —¿Qué podría haberte llevado a ponerle un nombre así a tu Charmander? —preguntó, ya más calmado, mostrándose elegante a pesar de sus palabras.

—Oh, este nombre... —retomando el paso, sin dejar de sonreír, Noemí les hizo un gesto con la mano, y siguió susurrándoles —...es para diferenciarlo de su hermano mayor, que es un tanto particular. De hecho, a simple vista, cabría la posibilidad de que fuesen hermanos, incluso de la misma especie —comentó, tranquila—; pero la realidad es que no lo son, ni la misma especie, ni hermanos de nacimiento... algo así como vosotros dos, si no lo he entendido mal.

Sakura y Wilfre se disponían a asentir, cuando de repente, el segundo protestó:

—Oye, nosotros sí que somos de la misma especie.

—Lo sé, lo sé, perdonad —Noemí les miró y bajó la mirada, pero sin borrar sus sonrisas sinceras —No me refería a esto, me he expresado mal. Lo de la especie era sólo en su caso.

—Nah, no te preocupes, creo que ambos te hemos entendido bien —apuntó Sakura, mirando a Wilfre y sabiendo, porque le conocía, que a pesar de su queja, en el fondo había entendido perfectamente esas palabras —Lo que me pregunto, más bien, es a qué especie pertenece dicho Pokémon, y cómo se llama.

Dicha pregunta, que sería la última al respecto, llamó plenamente la atención del de cabello oscuro, quien, no sólo entrenador de Pokémon de planta, era también un apasionado de la botánica y tenía tantos conocimientos de biología y clasificación de los seres vivos de su interés —las plantas— como su ajetreada vida le había permitido tener —en realidad, muchos—, y podía sentir también esta curiosidad, intensamente, por otra clase de seres. Además, ni él ni Sakura conocían ningún Pokémon que se pareciese lo suficiente a Charmander o a su línea evolutiva como para que se diese un caso así. Pero la respuesta fue tan particular como el caso mismo:

—Anedepami —dijo, sin más, la niña —De momento no os puedo decir más.

—¿Anede...? —Sakura empezó, pero un sonido de Noemí, quien le pidió silencio con el dedo delante de los labios, se lo impidió.

—De momento, nada más, así hemos quedado —expresó.


	19. capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**HUEVO EL INTELECTUAL.**

Y la pregunta del millón de dólares ¿Qué es Huevo? No lo sé, es un humanoide que nació de cuerpo completo pero sin cabeza, y a cambio de eso le creció un enorme cascarón que cubre su cerebro y sabrá dios que más. Huevo es uno de los seres más raros que puedan haber existido, usa lentes oscuros y redondos, además le gusta andar en terno, lo cual le da un aspecto de señor intelectual, pues eso es, un intelectual. Desde niño le ha gustado leer y culturizarse, no leía fantasías ni nada por el estilo, no cree en el amor ni en otros sentimientos. Cree firmemente que el hombre es el ser dominante por su inteligencia, y que si quieres ser hombre, inteligente y culto debes de ser.

Formó un grupo de jóvenes intelectuales cabezas de huevo con los quienes comparten opiniones y demás cosas. Aunque Huevo no pueda hablar, sí se le notan los gestos, no tiene boca, ni ojos, pero si unas cejas con las cuales refleja su estado de ánimo. Fuera de eso él se las arregla para hacer que los demás entiendan en qué piensa.

Huevo es muy listo, alcanzó recolectar una fortuna nada más que con resolver crucigramas de los periódicos día a día.

Un día huevo tras luego de haber salido de una reunión se dirigía a la biblioteca, con su clásico terno y su cabeza voluminosa resaltada por la luz de los alumbrados públicos. Le faltaba unas cuantas cuadras para llegar cuando de repente un anciano vagabundo le exclamó.

-Feliz navidad.

Huevo dirigió su mirada hacia el anciano que estaba en el suelo arrinconado, su expresión demostraba molestia e incomodidad, el anciano notó eso y se quedó callado. Huevo continuó su camino.

No era por el pobre hombre que esto haya pasado, Huevo, una de las cosas que más odia son los rituales consumistas de hoy en día: San Valentín, Halloween y por supuesto Navidad. Para él son solo fiestas creadas por los capitalistas para ganar dinero. Le parecía lo más absurdo del mundo.

Tras luego de eso, Huevo pasó por un callejón un tanto oscuro, de repente sintió una rara presencia, miró hacia los costados y solo vio sombras, miró hacia el cielo y algo chocó con él.

Al recuperar la conciencia, Huevo se levantó y se sacudió el cuerpo, le dolía mucho el cascarón, luego se dio cuenta de que su cascarón se había rajado, no era una rajadura grande, pero si una rajadura, eso lo alarmó, dio vuelta y caminó pero antes se percató de algo que había caído al suelo, era un trozo de papel, una nota. Huevo interesado tomó la nota y la abrió. Se ajustó los lentes y al percatar la palabra Navidad arrugó la nota y la arrojó lo más lejos posible.

Furioso por aquel accidente, Huevo salió del callejón y continuó su camino, un poco aturdido por el golpe, y confundido porque no sabía a dónde rayos estaba caminando, solo… caminaba.


	20. capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**MINIKOS**

- Nor, Nor, el viejo está actuando raro – dijo Yer – ya va dos días encerrado en su cuarto – volvió a decirle a su rechoncho amigo, pero este no le prestó ni la mínima atención y siguió remendando unos calcetines rotos.

- ¡Noooooooor! – gritó Yer, - ¿me estás escuchando? – Yer se quitó los lentes de largo alcance y dejó ver sus pequeños ojos de _miniko,_ se bajó del techo del reloj y se acercó a Nor.

- Si – respondió Nor con una voz gruesa sin prestarle mucha atención.

- ¿Qué estará planeando? ¿y si le pasó algo? – dijo Yer asustado.

De pronto una pequeña miniko saltó desde lo alto para caer encima de Yer, este gritó asustado y cayó al piso.

- Lyl, te dije que no hagas ese tipo de cosas –le dijo molesto Yer a la pequeña, mientras se levantaba.

- jijiji, ¿Qué pasa hermanito, te asusté? – le respondió la niña con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el vestido.

- No estamos para juegos Lyl, el viejo está encerrado en su cuarto, se puso así desde que encontró algo en la puerta de la casa.

La preocupación de Yer era evidente, y no era para más, habían escogido esconderse en el reloj de esa casa en particular porque sabían que el anciano no dejaría la casa, así ellos podrían encontrar siempre mucha comida fresca en la cocina, mientras esperaban a que pase el invierno y así intentar volver al bosque. Yer, Nor y Lyl eran unos minikos, pequeños seres de ojos pequeños y orejas puntiagudas que no eran más grandes que una uña, pero eso sí, extrañamente crecían temporalmente cuando estornudaban o les daba un ataque de hipo, duplicando o triplicando su tamaño, esta extraña habilidad no les traía problemas en el bosque donde estaba su ciudad, pero ahí en el pueblo donde están los humanos, era indispensable no hacerlo para no ser descubiertos. También eran conocidos por su habilidad para reparar y construir objetos mecánicos. Muchas veces viajaban al pueblo a recolectar objetos que los humanos ya no usaban y los reconstruían a su modo. Aunque algunos se dejaban llevar por su afición y se quedaban a vivir en los relojes, pianos, cajas musicales y demás objetos de las casas.

- Pero si tanto te preocupa porque no bajamos a ver – le dijo Lyl a Yer mientras le entregaba su gorro puntiagudo que se le había caído. – es más si quieres yo bajo sola con _Clocky_, trepo hasta la puerta y miro a través del cerrojo.

-No sería una mala idea si tan solo supieras manejar a Clocky – respondió Yer más calmado. – Aunque pensándolo bien podríamos ir juntos, ¿Tú qué opinas Nor? – El miniko rechoncho manteniendo su mirada en los calcetines que remendaba, levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Ok, Bajaremos con Clocky y juntos pasaremos por debajo de la puerta, echaremos un vistazo y volveremos.

- ¡Yeeeee! – Contestó sonriente la pequeña - ¡sí!

- ¿Nos acompañas? – le dijo Yer a Nor, quien seguía muy ocupado cociendo, el gordo miniko levanto el pulgar y lo señaló hacia abajo en señal de desaprobación. Yer frunció el ceño y se alejó. Subió por unas escaleras que estaban en uno de los lados del reloj y Lyl lo siguió rápidamente. Llegaron al segundo nivel y se treparon en Clocky, el pajarito que daba la hora. Clocky no era cualquier objeto, era el mejor invento de Yer, un pájaro mecánico que podía volar. Lo había construido con las piezas sobrantes de relojes y demás objetos que había encontrado en la casa.

- ¿Estas lista? – le dijo Yer a Lyl mientras giraba la llave dándole cuerda a Clocky y movía las palancas instaladas en el lomo del pájaro.

- ¡Lista! – respondió Lyl, al mismo tiempo que alzaba una mano al aire y se sujetaba del camisón de Yer.

Cuando Yer terminó de dar cuerda, el pájaro se empezó a mover. Primero una pata, luego la otra, extendió sus alas de tela y madera y empezó a aletear con fuerza. Corrió hacia el vacío y gritó kikoo kikoo al mismo tiempo que volaban en dirección a la habitación de Aeron.

Cruzaron toda la sala y llegaron a la puerta de la habitación. Bajaron de los lomos de Clocky con mucho cuidado, sin hacer ningún ruido y caminaron lentamente por debajo de la puerta, sin embargo se percataron que había una especie de alfombra o tapete que no permitía el paso.

- Yer ¿y si entramos por el ojo de la cerradura?, susurró la niña. Yer pensó unos instantes y le asintió con la cabeza. Así que volvieron con Clocky y volaron a la altura de la puerta. Intentaron pararse en la perilla de la puerta pero el metal estaba pulido y era muy resbaloso para detenerse ahí.

- Ya Lyl, baja tú, sé lo más silenciosa posible, miras que está haciendo el anciano y regresas rápidamente, yo me mantendré en vuelo aquí con Clocky. –la pequeña asintió y se descolgó lentamente hasta llegar al ojo de la cerradura y se metió en él. Caminó en la oscuridad guiándose sólo por su instinto, no era un trabajo difícil pero no quería resbalar y estropear la pequeña misión así que lo hacía con cuidado. Cuando llegó, no pudo creer lo que vio. No había señales del viejo y donde antes estaba su habitación ahora había un extenso jardín lleno de plantas y flores donde brillaba el sol muy radiante. La niña se quedó maravillada, sobre todo porque era invierno y era imposible que haya un lugar así en esta época. Pensó que debía decírselo a Yer, así que se apuró en volver pero de pronto sintió un fuerte viento que la hizo tambalear y caer. Logró sostenerse del borde y gritó con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo ayuda – ¡Yer!, ayúdame.

El joven miniko apenas oyó los gritos de la pequeña, saltó al interior del ojo de la cerradura olvidándose por completo de Clocky que empezó a volar en círculos. Cruzó saltando todos los engranajes del interior de la cerradura y llegó al otro lado. Vio que la niña colgaba en el borde sujetándose sólo con sus dos pequeñas manos. Trató de ayudarle a subir pero otro ventarrón hizo que la niña se suelte y caiga al fondo, al interior de la habitación. Yer desesperado quiso saltar pero sabía que era inútil, y se detuvo, de pronto otro ventarrón mucho más fuerte empezó a succionar todo en la habitación. Yer se percató que todo venia de una pequeña caja en medio del cuarto. Se sujetó muy fuerte y cuando pasó el viento se calmó un poco y regresó al otro lado del cerrojo. Clocky aún seguía volando en círculos, así que se armó de valor y saltó hacia él, afortunadamente logró caer en la cola y sin mucho esfuerzo pudo controlar al pájaro mecánico. Voló de regreso para pedir ayuda a Nor, y en el camino se le ocurrió bordear la casa y tratar de ingresar por la ventana, idea que se la contó a Nor.

- ¡Nor! Lyl se cayó dentro de la habitación del viejo, algo raro está pasando ahí, ayúdame, tratemos de ingresar por la ventana de la habitación que da a la calle.- dijo Yer muy fatigado, que sudaba como nunca y las piernas le temblaban, la idea de que algo le haya pasado a la pequeña Lyl le aterraba.

- Era una mala idea ir, debí decirlo. – Respondió Nor, - tontos, tontos – dijo.

- Tienes que acompañarme, es posible entrar por la ventana. ¡Apúrate!- grito Yer.

Nor subió por las escaleras a lo alto del reloj y regresó con todas sus cosas en una gigantesca mochila, Yer molesto le dijo – Para que cargas tus cosas, no las necesitas.

- ¿y cómo sabes que no las necesitaré?, deberías hacer lo mismo - bufó el gordo miniko mientras le lanzaba una pequeña maleta que contenía todas las herramientas de Yer. Este la recibió un poco molesto y se trepó nuevamente en Clocky. Nor hizo lo mismo. Yer le dio un par de vueltas a la llave para darle cuerda al pájaro y se fueron volando.

Salieron al exterior por el ducto de la chimenea, donde hacía un frío infernal, pero eso no los detuvo. Rodearon la casa y se pararon al borde de la ventana de la habitación. El panorama era terrible. Había una especie de Remolino en medio de la habitación y el ojo de la tormenta se situaba en una pequeña caja que succionaba todo. La ventana estaba cerrada y era imposible entrar.

- Yer buscó en su mochila y sacó un pico con el que empezó a golpear el vidrio. Golpeó y golpeó pero el vidrio no cedía. La habitación ya era irreconocible, el campo de flores y pasto verde que había al interior se había convertido en un remolino verde, Yer siguió golpeando pero no pudo más. El vidrio era muy grueso y él muy pequeño para romperlo. Se quedó golpeando el vidrio cuando un pergamino impulsado por el viento se pegó en el cristal. Nor se acercó, alzó la vista y leyó: - **"…serán su enlace con la Posada la Rosa de los Vientos…"**

-¿Qué enlace? –dijo Yer – ¿Posada la rosa de los vientos?, ¿acaso a ese lugar se fue el viejo? Dijo Yer exaltado.

- Averigüémoslo. – respondió Nor. Entonces sacó una pequeña pluma del bolsillo, se la frotó en la nariz muy calmadamente y esperó. De pronto estornudó con mucha fuerza y al mismo tiempo creció el doble de su tamaño, volvió a frotarse la nariz y estornudó otra vez, esta vez también creció un montón, en comparación de Yer, ahora Nor parecía un gigante aunque apenas medía lo mismo que una botella de wiski.

- ¿Estás listo? – le dijo a Yer, que a su lado era ahora muy pequeño, - Sé que Lyl está bien – le dijo sonriendo. Yer se levantó y se subió en Clocky.

- Listo – le respondió decidido.

Nor hizo un puño y de un golpe rompió el cristal, entonces los dos minikos junto a Clocky fueron succionados por el Remolino que los arrastró al interior de esa caja en el medio de la habitación.


	21. capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**FBRT&CARO: A BORDO DEL DFBC**

Minutos más tarde, una vez que la nave hubo salido de la órbita del planeta se encontraban todos en la sala de mando discutiendo que hacer.

- Bueno, revisemos lo que tenemos - comentó Aeren, mientras miraba un mapa espacial.

- A ver. ¿Gost? - preguntó Sandl al ojiazul, quien tenía su mochila con Pikachus ahí - veamos si tenemos todo.

- ¡Sip!

- ¿Nintendo DS?

- ¡Correcto!

- Nintendo Wii, implementos y accesorios?

- ¡Está todo!

- ¡Golosinas!

- Desde papas fritas hasta una gomita que se parece a Nadia - dijo esto último, mientras sacaba una golosina con forma de la susodicha. Ésta no pudo evitar darle un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Pegatinas?

- ¡sip!

- ¿Juegos de Pokémon?

- EEyup

- ¿Juegos con ponis?

- 20% cooler y listo.

- ¡entonces tenemos todo!

- Y ¿eso de que nos sirve, genio? - preguntó la Glaceon Shiny, mientras cargaba un rayo congelante, el cual arrojó hacia Sandl para poder dejarlo quieto, pero erró - ponte serio al menos.

- Bueno, ahora sí - continuó Aeren en lo que había quedado antes de este show - ¿A dónde tenemos que dirigirnos?

- A ningún lugar - apuntó Sandl, mientras cortaba el mapa con sus garras - tenemos que perdernos.

- Pero eso no tiene sentido - apuntó el Eevee, mientras intentaba pegar su mapa - jo, me debes uno nuevo.

- Eso es cierto señor Aeren - comentó Zergling, quien llegó a la habitación trayendo varios platos con algo humeante, se veía verde, medio mohoso y parecía que se moviese, pero el olor era bastante apetitoso - la carta decía que había que perderse y seguir y seguir hasta llegar a destino.

- Pero.

- Es ridículo, pero cierto - apuntó Glaceon, quien sí había visto el contenido de la carta - pero ahora ¿cómo hacemos que una nave que se guía por computadora se pierda?

- Fácil, así - comento Gost, mientras desactivaba la navegación automática y la ponía en manual. Tras ello, comenzó a acelerar y frenar la nave, haciendo que bailase y todo en ella se moviese - ¡tachán!

- Al menos es cierto eso - continuó Nadia, mientras jalaba de una oreja a Gost y lo sentaba - por lo menos así alguien maneja sin saber a dónde va.

- Aun así el GPS de la nave te indicará todo el tiempo los puntos cercanos a los que vamos - señaló Eevee.

- Pero eso es desactivable, al igual que las alarmas de alertas y eso ¿ven? - comentó Sandl, mientras apagaba los sistemas señalados, una luz roja parpadeante quedó en el panel de control indicando que no había activo ningún sistema computarizado.

- Hmmm, pero la carta también dice que nadie tiene que saber dónde estamos perdidos - apuntó Eevee mientras releía la carta - ¿Por cierto, qué clase de loco maniático desquiciado se hace llamar padre?

- El jefe de los de la otra cuadra, en los chicos del barrio se hacía llamar así - dijo Gost, quien ya había sacado su Nintendo DS y se había puesto a jugar - y aquí me encontré con otro personaje que se hace llamar padre.

- Si serás idiota - lo regañó Nadia mientras le cerraba la tapa de la consola en la cual estaba jugando al Pokémon Rubí y justo el protagonista hablaba con el líder de gimnasio de Petalburg - debe ser un nombre representativo, nada más. Como el de Marin y el de Stiv - al decir este último nombre, agarró la oreja de Gost para indicar que se refería a él.

- YO insisto de que tiene nombre de villano - apuntó Sandl - cuando encontremos a padre lo interrogaremos para saber que no sea malvado y no quiera arruinar la navidad.

- Déjamelo a mí, todo lo que sea amenazar o destruir la mente de alguien para socavar información, es mi especialidad - se vanaglorió de sí misma Edelweiss, mientras el Eevee la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

- ¿Alguien dijo destruir la navidad? - saltó Zergling, mientras daba un golpe en la mesa con su tasa de la indignación - ¡Nadie intentará destruir la navidad sin pasar primero sobre mi cadáver!

- Como si hacer eso fuese una graaaan dificultad - lo interrumpió despectivamente Edelweiss, mientras entre ambos se echaban unas miradas que sacaban chispas.

- Oigan ¿no creen que nos desviamos totalmente del tema? - intentó calmar las aguas Sandl, mientras terminaba de tomarse… lo que hubiese traído Zergling en las tasas, al menos no sabía mal - tenemos que desactivar los sistemas de comunicación y perdernos.

- Lo primero ya está hecho - apuntó Gost, mientras apagaba los sistemas de comunicación de la nave - sólo dejaré el wi-fi, quiero internet.

- Ni si quiera internet - lo interrumpió Nadia, mientras apagaba también el internet de la nave, y por un tubo arrojaba el DS de Gost para mandarlo hasta una caja fuerte en su habitación - ahí no joderás más con eso.

- No importa ¡ahora tengo esto! - exclamó contento, mientras sacaba de su bolcillo un gameboy color - ¡Y podré jugar al Zelda awakening!

- O ¡yo quiero yo quiero! - exclamaron Sandl y Eevee, acercándose hacia la consola de Gost - he oído que ese Zelda es muy bueno, quiero verlo.

- Y así es como se nos fue al garete una vez más el tema de conversación - se resignó Zergling, mientras se despatarraba en la silla donde se encontraba - señorita Nadia, le apetece jugar una partida de naipes o algo. Total, tenemos que dejar que la nave ésta ande sola hasta llegar a algún lugar cualquiera.

- No es mala idea, pero ¿alguien dejó andando la nave? - preguntó Nadia mientras miraba de reojo a sus dos compañeros. Edelweiss se resignó a mirar hacia el espacio por la ventanilla de aquella sala de control.

- Eso no es difícil, es cosa de sólo hacer esto - apuntó Gost, mientras le pasaba el Gameboy a Aeren. Se puso de pie, y le dio un manotazo a todos los comandos de la nave, inclusive moviendo las palancas manipuladoras de velocidad a la máxima potencia. En el panel de control, varios leds rojos se encendieron, en especial los que indicaban iniciando entrada al espacio Warp. Tras eso, volvió a sentarse.

- ¿Eso no provocará un error en la nave? - comentó Zergling, mientras se sentaba e intentaba ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, algo le decía que algo malo ocurriría.

- Que va, eso no provocará más que un… ¡waaaaaaaa! - Sandl no alcanzó a terminar su frase, porque de golpe la nave aceleró a máxima potencia, mientras las alarmas de alerta comenzaban a sonar.

- ¡Qué mierda hicieron! - exclamó enfadada Edelweiss, quien quedó pegada en la pared trasera del cuarto junto a Aeren, quien quedó aturdido con el Gameboy que le golpeó en la cabeza - En serio ¡qué no hagan nunca nada bien!

- Fue buena idea ponerse el cinturón de seguridad - dijo Zergling alegre, quien fue el único que no estaba pegado en la parte de atrás de la habitación por culpa de la inercia - señores, no es por asustarlos, pero de aquí leo un gran mensaje de error en el panel de control, además de una alerta que dice agujero negro directo en el frente.

- ¡Y por qué negro! - exclamó indignado Gost - ¡Nave discriminatoria, eso es racismo!

- ¡No seas idiota! - lo reprendió Nadia, mientras que le atizaba un golpe en la cabeza a Gost, tras arrojar con fuerza a Sandl hacia adelante - ¡y tú anda a intentar arreglar eso!

- ya voy, ya voy, no sea tan enojona señora - tras lo dicho, Sandl tuvo que agacharse, porque justo una bola de fuego que salió disparada desde las manos de Nadia, le pasó por sobre la cabeza. Sin embargo, al esquivarla, el ataque impactó directamente sobre los controles. No los dañó, pero sí activó la opción de más velocidad, por lo que con el nuevo acelerón Sandl se hizo bolita, y salió despedido hacia atrás, donde se volvió a chocar con Aeren.

- ¡Dejen de aplastarme! - exclamó el pequeño Pokémon, mientras se intentaba sacar de encima a todos. Mientras, Zergling tranquilamente en su asiento se puso a leer una revista.

- Miren, en esta revista de conocimientos científicos, dice que los agujeros negros son excelentes para perderse - comentó el Zerg, que ahora tenía puesto sobre su ojo derecho un monóculo, para parecer más intelectual - además, dice que si le echas agua hirviendo al hielo, éste se derrite. Qué interesante ¿no?

- Y a Este que mosca le picó - preguntó Edelweiss quien logró salir de la pared, y de un salto llegar hasta los controles - si nunca se comportaba así.

- Tiene el mal del espacio - dijo a modo de respuesta Aeren, quien de un salto llegó a su costado - cuando está en situaciones tensas se pone a hacer memeces para no estresarse.

- Un Hidralisco, se balanceaba, sobre la tela de una reina - empezó a canturrear el Zerg, con micrófono incluido el cual amplió su voz por todos los altavoces del edificio - y como veía, que resistía, fue a buscar más hidraliiiiscoos… Mami, sálvame

- ¡ya, calmaos todos! - exclamó fuerte Nadia, mientras lograba llegar a los controles y de un puñetazo presionaba uno que decía cancelación de emergencia, detiene toda acción no básica de la nave - ¡Relajémonos y veamos que hacer… ¿qué demonios?

El resultado de su acción, fue todo menos el que ella esperaba. En vez de detenerse la nave, lo que hizo es que se apagaron todas las luces y los sistemas de iluminación en el edificio, y los motores empezaron a sonar de manera poco agradable. La nave comenzó a acelerar mucho más que antes, rompiendo en esta ocasión directamente la barrera de la velocidad luz. Además de ello, la voz de Zergling se vio totalmente opacada por la canción de Danza Cuduro.

- ¡Jolteon! ¡Te voy a matar! - se oyó por parte del Eevee quien pegó ese grito, mientras la nave al ritmo de la música, se volvía un caos total.

A ritmo de la canción, Gost, Sandl y Eevee salieron bailando por toda la nave, y cantando a todo pulmón, junto con Zergling quien contagiado por la festividad los siguió. Nadia y Edelweiss salieron detrás de ellos para detenerlos y darles una golpiza, pero todo ello al ritmo de la canción brasileira, se transformó en una genial coreografía. Mientras sonaba la canción, se subsiguieron escenas de Gost dando volteretas en el aire, esquivando estacas de hielo lanzadas por Edelweiss, y detrás, Sandl las hacía rebotar usando una raqueta de tenis al ritmo de la canción. Por otro lado, Nadia intentaba detener a Zergling y Aeren, quienes estaban bailando sobre una mesa en el comedor de la nave. Zergling cantaba a todo pulmón, usando una cuchara a modo de micrófono, mientras que el Eevee, para hacer espectáculo, tenía danzando alrededor de él un par de oscuras esferas.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, la nave iba a toda velocidad, derechamente contra un agujero negro, que poco a poco atraía al armatoste con su campo gravitacional. Continuaron bailando y armando coreografías durante un buen rato, porque la canción había entrado en un loop infinito, hasta que la nave irremediablemente había sido atrapada por completo por el agujero. Empezó a acelerar mucho más, rompiendo incluso la velocidad Warp. La nave sólo arrojó una potente señal de alerta, y tras una brusca sacudida, todos se golpearon la cabeza, quedando inconscientes mientras se precipitaba irremediablemente contra el agujero negro, que en cuestión de segundos atrajo la nave finalmente hacia sí, tragándosela por completo.


	22. capítulo 19Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**BUTTER MONSTER: EL MONSTRUO DE LA MANTECA.**

Tras luego de que ButterMonster haya entrado al cuerpo del pobre chico, esta criatura se ah humanizado más, pero su hambre ha ido aumentando con el tiempo, por ello ahora en su nuevo cuerpo sigue andando por el mundo devorando personas, animales y todo tipo de seres vivos.

Butter se camufla en el cuerpo del chico que mató primero, aquel que le dio vida. Es ahora un chico normal, con un poco de grasa en la cara y muchos granos, sus manos son resbaladizas como si se hubiera untado mantequilla. Sus ojos tienen una pizca de amarillo y sus labios resaltan la luz intensamente.

Es fácil de reconocerlo, como también difícil de identificarlo. Tengan cuidado, pues si ButterMonster te toca, nunca dejará de perseguirte hasta engullirte completamente, y con su habilidad de manipular brazos hechos de manteca se va a hacer muy difícil escapar de él.

Una noche, nuestro terrorífico monstruo paseaba por las calles de la ciudad sin objetivo alguno. Se había conseguido una capucha oscura para cubrir sus anomalías, pero sus manos estaban desnudas esperando el más mínimo roce de algún ser vivo para comérselo. ButterMonster había desarrollado inteligencia tras adoptar el cuerpo del pobre muchacho y por ello se había convertido en una criatura muy astuta que sabía identificar las cosas, analizar, planificar, deducir y hablar.

Como decíamos, ButterMonster caminaba torpemente haciéndose pasar como un humano cualquiera cuando de repente algo le llamó la atención. A su costado había un callejón, ahí en el suelo había un cráter con una pequeña llama en el centro. Los ojos de ButterMonster se iluminaron y caminó hacia esa dirección. Cuando estaba cerca, miró un pequeño rollo de pergamino en medio, las llamas desaparecieron y el papel estaba intacto, ButterMonster recogió el papel y lo abrió, al ver lo que había dentro no le dio importancia y lo dejó caer, dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no caminaba hacia ningún lado siguió caminando, no sabía por qué pero caminaba y caminaba…


	23. capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**EL CAMPAMENTO**

El trío recorría el bosque sin dirección, y cuanto más oscurecía más temían. Aquel bosque era lo suficientemente grande como para no salir en años, solo Danna y los Elvans lo conocían lo suficientemente bien como para salir. Pero no estaban ellos. Su única esperanza era que al caer la noche prendiesen una hoguera para poder identificarlos. Pero iba a ser difícil, pues ellos habían trazado un plan de distracción. Orbbit el mago plantaba un hechizo simple que al caer la noche prendía las hogueras señuelo que repartían por todo el bosque, y de esa manera intentaban retrasar a sus enemigos y aprovechaban para tener una cena caliente. Por ello la probabilidad de hallarlos era mínima. Sin embargo cayó la noche y ninguna hoguera se prendió.

-Quizá notaron nuestra ausencia y no colocaron los señuelos –intentó decir Will para levantar un poco el optimismo.

-Orbbit no se quedó, fue a hacer ronda –dijo apenado Lance- Si los Or'khans lograron sonar su cuerno es que los tomaron desprevenidos. Artemis no haría sonar su cuerno si no fuesen emboscados-.

El sol se hubo ocultado, pero no vieron ninguna hoguera. Will suspiró decepcionado y se sentó en cuanto encontró un tronco con las manos. El viento aullante de la noche avivó su ansiedad como si se tratase de unas brasas que habían quedado en él. Notaron que el viento susurraba y parecía decir cosas. LionHeart levantó las orejas.

-¿Oyen algo? –preguntó.

-El viento suena aterrador –contestó Lance.

-Vengo de un lugar ridículamente mágico, y sería tonto no creer en que el viento intente decirnos algo. Y luego de haber visto tantas cosas soy capaz de creerlas más-.

-¿Y qué dice? –preguntó Will, y por cómo lo preguntó no parecía con ganas de burlarse del poni. Al contrario, esperaba con todo su ser que algo pudiesen decirle para poder salir de ahí.

-Creo que tenemos que seguirlo hacia dónde va –contestó Lion- Quizá corra hacia una salida, o un campo abierto-.

-Al contrario, opino que si hay viento, es porque debe provenir del exterior o una fuente que lo esté soplando. Yo creo que deberíamos ir en contra-.

-O hacia allá –señaló Will hacia una dirección en donde se veía una lucecita muy débil, algo lejana, pero a fin de cuentas, un lugar donde hay luz.

-No la vi antes –dijo Lance, y de su morral sacó un catalejo. Era difícil notar algo en la oscuridad, pero con suerte logró ubicar el punto de dónde provenía la luz, pero no qué era- Es cierto- Guardó su instrumento- Y tenemos las de ganar si se tratasen de feos. Ellos tienen el fuego hacen sombras para nosotros-.

-Esperen, esperen –advirtió LionHeart con miedo- Creo que ya he visto suficiente acción por hoy y no quiero hacerme el valiente otra vez. No quiero enfrentarme a seres como ustedes-.

-Sé que nos serás de ayuda, ven –dijo Lance.

LionHeart tragó saliva. Si algo apreciaba más que sus pertenencias era su vida. Y por si no lo sabían, lectores, él es periodista. Los dos jóvenes y el poni se acercaron lentamente, escabulléndose y con las armas desfundadas. Al menos Will deseaba que fuesen amigos y no un grupo de Or'khans. Los Revenant carecían de inteligencia y fuerza, pero los Or'khans eran brutos, nacidos para la guerra como decían las historias. Will se había encontrado con Or'khans más razonables, pero desde hace semanas solo se cruzaban con puros bárbaros que hablaban con la espada, esos sí no tenían piedad. "Por lo visto ya no me quieren vivo" pensó Will, y siguió deseando que aquella luz no sea de una hoguera Or'khan. Pero el cántico que oyó hizo que se le erizara el cuerpo.

_Festín, festín_

_La cena no espera_

_Se quiere escapar_

_El ron se me acaba_

_Volver a llenar._

_Festín, festín_

_Brocheta de pollo_

_Y humano también_

_O un buen filete_

_O guisado también._

_Festín, festín_

_El dios de la guerra_

_Comida provee_

_Para el victorioso_

_¡Hurra por él!_

Se oyó el sordo sonido de algunas jarras de madera chocándose, seguido de unas risas grotescas. Y nuevamente entonaban el cántico. Dos arbustos separaban a Will, Lance y LionHeart de los Or'khans. Will se llevó el dedo a los labios, y los demás asintieron. Respiró hondo e intentó levantarse para observar. Su sorpresa provocó un ruido que casi los hace descubrir. Afortunadamente no se dieron cuenta. Estaban borrachos. Al joven le palpitaba el corazón como si se le fuese a salir, y Lance parecía muy tenso también. Ambos hicieron señas. Will hizo dos, puños uno encima del otro, y luego cruzó las palmas. Esos significaban "espadas y Hachas". Levantó tres dedos en una mano y uno en la otra. Eso significaba "trece". Lance cerró los ojos y maldijo su suerte. LionHeart se sentía nervioso, pues no entendió las señales.

-Lo bueno es que no tienen arqueros –susurró Lance a LionHeart que estaba cerca de él. Pero se percató que había otra señal.

Will no sabía cómo hacerla. Marcó una estatura promedio al aire, y luego, hizo un además de tocar una flauta. LionHeart entendió esa y sus ojos se abrieron presos del miedo y la preocupación.

-No lo hagas –susurró Lance al ver que el poni intentaba asomarse.

La niña estaba atada a un árbol cercano a los Or'khans. Intentaba forcejear y gritar, pero estaba amordazada. Pero lo que más le rompió el alma a LionHeart fue oír sus débiles gemidos y llantos… Era solo una pequeña.

-Me toca salvarla –pensó- Total, soy más rápido que cualquier humano-.

Se acercó a Lance y le susurró en la oreja. El muchacho asintió y llamó con señas a su hermano para rodear el lugar. LionHeart sintió como su corazón empezó a palpitar, y la adrenalina se le subía a la cabeza. Ya había tenido esta sensación antes, en sus viejos reportajes de guerra, donde empezó a darle igual la muerte con tal de salvar una vida… Obviamente luego se preguntaba ¿Cómo pudo arriesgar tanto su vida? Pues lo mismo iba a suceder ahora.

-¡Tráela! –gruñó un Or'khan enorme y pardo, de largas trenzas de cabello grasiento y músculos muy desarrollados.

-Aún falta que hierva el agua jefe Ghar –contestó otro, pero este era mucho más pequeño y flaco, con ojos saltones y dientecillos afilados.

-Todos tenemos hambre, enano –gruñó Ghar tras beber una jarra entera de ron- Pero no soporto sus quejas-.

-Pues está muy flaca y no nos llenará –dijo el pequeño Or'khan- Solo nos servirá para darle sabor al guiso-.

El jefe Or'khan se volteó a ver a la niña y esta se encogió del miedo.

-Pues hace mucho más tiempo que no pruebo otra cosa –sonrió pervertidamente Ghar.

-¡Vas a arruinar la comida! No aguantará más que una vez. La destrozarás antes que pueda sentirlo –rugió otro Or'khan.

El jefe se levantó lentamente, pero el enano hizo callar a todos.

-¡Mirad! -.

Y ante ellos un poni empezó a comer hierba. Todos los Or'khan se quedaron helados, como si hubiesen visto un fantasma. Fue el enano el que reaccionó primero.

-Ven… ven –llamó imitando una voz amigable la cual no le salía en lo absoluto, parecía un siseo. Vio que el poni retrocedía lentamente y buscó el cuchillo de su cinturón- Ven, no corras amiguito-.

LionHeart hizo la finta de acercarse, e hizo todo el esfuerzo de no abrir la boca.

-Toma –decía el enano mientras arrancaba un hierbajo del suelo e intentaba alcanzárselo.

El poni sudaba, algo que los animales normales no hacían y tenía que fingirlo muy bien. "Un animal completamente cuerdo ni siquiera se hubiese acercado a la luz" Pero lo hacía por la niña, y en el fondo sentía que todo saldría bien. Miró de reojo y vio que Will y Lance ya se acercaban al árbol donde estaba atada la niña. El plan funcionaba. Lance cortó una cuerda procurando no hacer ruido. Will intentaba aflojar las cuerdas… pero algo andaba mal. La niña parecía tenerle miedo a él también.

-Venimos a rescatarte –le susurró en la oreja muy despacio, pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue el sobrecogimiento de la pequeña.

Lograron liberarla y soltaron la cuerda. La niña estaba tensa como un palo. Will terminó con las cuerdas y le quitó la mordaza. Pero…

-¡TAY TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! –gritó la niña a todo pulmón con su voz aguda.

Cuando algunos de los Or'khans voltearon fueron rápidamente recibidos por una serie de cargas de saetas.

-¡Hoy cenaremos bien! –gritó Ghar.

Will desenvainó su espada.

-¡Huyan! –gritó Will.

La niña y el otro muchacho emprendieron su marcha, pero fueron sorprendidos por dos boleadoras con soga que los ataron de los pies. El plan de LionHeart hubiera sido perfecto, pero al parecer dos Or'khans habían aprovechado el mismo truco para rodearlo a él y lo atraparon. Will quedaba en pie y le temblaban las manos.

-¡Morirás! –gritó Ghar. Pero antes que pudiera blandir el hacha, una feroz ráfaga lo desequilibró.

Y del arbusto saltó un enano encapuchado con una voz bastante familiar -¡Ojos!- gritó. Y Will y Lance se cubrieron los ojos. El conocido alzó su bastón que despidió una luz cegadora que dejó aturdidos a los Or'khan. Y enseguida tiró tres esferas al suelo que reventaron y se convirtieron en humo.

-¡Lion, Niña! –gritó Will con voz de mando.

El Poni se libró de sus captores y los noqueó con dos feroces patadas. Will cortó las ataduras de Lance y la niña, y a esta la colocó sobre los lomos de LionHeart. Ella, sorprendentemente se dejó y se abrazó del cuello de LionHeart.

-¡Paqu, paqu! –repetía muy felizmente la niña.

-¡Vamos! –dijo el extraño, y se adelantó corriendo sobre cuatro patas.


	24. capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**JEX Y RAIN**

-Bien, ahora yo estoy perdida. –

-Anda que yo... –

-¿Y esto qué sentido tiene?, que pasa si no hay fiesta y nos hemos perdido porque sí. –

-Ya, ya, no te preocupes. –

-Es que no tiene sentido. –

-Tú eres una pegaso, yo soy un mago, vivimos juntos, ¿quieres dejar de decir eso? –

La poni bufa y mira hacia los lados buscando algo que le indique que hemos llegado.

-Pues aquí no hay nada y yo ya tengo hambre. -

-Yo también, pero... tienes razón, ¿esto qué?, como se supone que va a saber quién sabe quién de que estamos perdidos, o como fregaos va a aparecer algo del a nada, ¿que era?. –Le hecho un ojo al recado. – una posada, o sea así en plan, "hola vengo a albergar". –

-Pues yo voy a ver dónde estamos. – Dice la pegaso extendiendo sus alas alistándose para elevarse entre los árboles.

-¡No, espérate! –

-¿Qué? -

-En medio de mis pendejadas he oído algo. –

-¿El qué? -

-Yo que sé, algo. –

-Estás loco. – Dice y vuelve a extender sus alas.

-No, espérate. –Le digo y me acerco rodeando su cuello con mi brazo. – Escucha. –

-Te doy tres segundos para que dejes de tocarme. –

-Vale vale, pero escucha. – Le digo mientras extiendo mis manos como apartando el aire.

Es que Dash cuando tiene hambre... se pone más irritable que de costumbre.

-¿Lo oyes? -

-Shh, cállate. – Me ordena intentando concentrarse.

AL momento Dash empieza a mover sus orejitas en plan antenas parabólicas y luego de eso sale corriendo en una dirección. La persigo y llegamos al fin a la dichosa posada.

-Aleluya, coño. –Digo emocionado y luego me relajo mientras observo el lugar. – Je, bueno, nos han sobrado tres invitaciones, que igual y... ¿Dash? – Me pregunto al darme cuenta de que la pegaso no está por ninguna parte. – Joder que se me ha perdido, estoy perdido sobre perdido, ¡no mames! –

Entonces comienzo a caminar buscándola con la vista hasta que al fin la pillo intentando robarse unas manzanas de la cesta que trae un hombre.

-Esta tía está mal. –Digo y voy a por ella.

Cuando llego ya es demasiado tarde, la pegaso se ha hecho la buena y el hombre le ha obsequiado la manzana.

-Eres una manipuladora que...- Le restriego pero a ella parece no importarle mientras se come la manzana sentada sosteniéndola con sus cascos.

-Me gusta este sitio. – Dice entre mordidas.

-No, y a mí, pero si vas a estar robando... malo. -

-Oye que me la ha regalado. –

-Pero antes has intentado quitársela, que te he visto. –

-Meh. –

-Bueno que decía que nos han sobrado tres boletos. –

-Ya es tarde para invitar a alguien más. –

-No, si tampoco me ibas a dejar. –

-A quien ibas a invitar, ¿a tus amigos que te echaron de tu casa? -

-Oye que tú me has echado varias veces y me has hecho cosas peores. Si llevara la cuenta de cuantas veces casi me has matado... -

-Pero yo no lo hago enserio, no como ellos. -

-¿O sea que no me odias? -

-Hombre, odiarte odiarte... –Eructa y se pone de pie. - No tanto. – termina de hablar y se va caminando.

-Joder, estás hecha toda una dama. – Le digo en tono irónico.

-A que sí. – Responde riéndose.

-Y otra cosa, ¿desde cuando hablas y entiendes tan fluido el español? – Le pregunto mientras me dispongo a alcanzarla.

-Hmm ahora que lo dices, no sé. –

-Si te sale natural y todo. –

-¿De verdad? -

-Si si si, pero bueno, es navidad, y todo puede pasar. – Digo y me coloco las manos en la nuca.

-¿Eso a que viene? -

-Neh, no sé, igual y al que ideó todo esto le gusta la referencia. –

-Ahh... –


	25. capítulo 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**REUNIÓN DE CINCO.**

Brego bajó a la tierra en forma de meteorito. Cuando llegó al suelo no hizo ni el más mínimo ruido. Miró a su alrededor, se hallaba en un bosque muy extenso con árboles de pino, sus favoritos. Esperó unos cuantos minutos hasta escuchar que alguien se acercaba. Brego miró hacia atrás y se encontró con una persona enmascarada. Su máscara era blanca y negra dividida verticalmente por el centro, su cabello era largo y descuidado y su barba rebalsaba por los bordes de la máscara. Brego miró al personaje con curiosidad.

-¿Quién eres extraño?- Preguntó Brego- ¿Eres de mis invitados? ¿Te llegó el Ticket?

RoddBass no habló, se quedó parado mirando a Brego cuidadosamente.

-¡Contesta! Si eres enemigo tu destino será la muerte, si me muestras tu Ticket bienvenido seas a mi lado. Exclamó Brego.

RoddBass hizo un gesto con las manos y luego señaló su cuello, Brego se percató de que tenía la garganta mutilada y entendió el mensaje.

-Pobre hombre- Dijo- Que hermosa voz habrías tenido tiempo antes de que te hicieran ese corte, fuiste maldecido con el silencio total, pobre trovador que no puede cantar, como un artista manco y un músico sordo, lamento tu destino desdichado ser pero tengo una misión y eh de percatarme si vos tenéis la invitación a la fiesta de navidad.

RoddBass osciló la cabeza a un lado cómo quien no entendió lo que dijo aquel caballero.

-¡Por todos los santos!- Exclamó brego- Tu Ticket, ¡Esto!- Dijo sacando de uno de sus bolsillos el pergamino de invitación.

RoddBass se exaltó y su ánimo creció, entonces sacó él también el trozo de pergamino doblado y lo levantó. Brego sonrió complacido y le tendió la mano. RoddBass le entregó el pergamino y luego se dieron la mano. Brego notó que era demasiado alto y raro.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó Brego.

RoddBass no sabía que decir, pero de repente algo interrumpió la charla, un ruido, unas pisadas y unas ramas rompiéndose. Brego volteó y vio a un chico que salía de entre los árboles.

-¿Hola?- Dijo Músico- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Bienvenido seas invitado, este es el punto de reunión para ir hacia la fiesta de Navidad- Dijo Brego.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Ni siquiera tenía intenciones de venir.

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?- Preguntó el caballero.

-No.

-Pues bienvenido seas.

-Y ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-Mil disculpas, mi nombre es Brego, por desgracia de mi destino no puedo decir nada más de mí, este de aquí es…

RoddBass miró a Brego y luego le enseño la palma de la mano, ahí entre mugre estaba escrito una palabra "RoddBass"

-¿RoddBass?- Dijo Brego indignado- Es un título muy curioso.

-Oye, ¿eso de ahí es un bajo eléctrico?- Preguntó Músico señalando el paquete que tenía colgado RoddBass en la espalda.

RoddBass asintió con la cabeza, Músico se acercó pero de repente otro invitado apareció. Era un ser con cabeza de huevo.

-Qué día tan raro- Dijo Músico.

Huevo al ver donde estaba se quedó pasmado. "¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Pensaba.

-Hola… extraña criatura- Dijo Brego- ¿Estás aquí por la fiesta de Navidad?

Huevo al escuchar esa palabra recordó el trozo de papel y se puso incómodo. Luego de un rato, dio vuelta y caminó de regreso. Luego de minutos de caminar, Huevo vio una sombra, en eso él se ocultó y observó, luego de un rato una persona encapuchada apareció. Huevo se quedó quieto, sacó un revólver que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos secretos y apuntó a la cabeza del encapuchado.

ButterMonster escuchó algo raro y miró hacia su costado, ahí divisó a un hombre con cabeza de huevo que le apuntaba, en eso Huevo disparó, Butter lo esquivó y envió unos tentáculos que le quitaron el arma a Huevo, luego tomó a Huevo por las piernas y lo acercó.

Huevo, de cabeza, evitó que sus oscuros lentes no se les cayeran, luego vio quién se escondía debajo de esa capucha, era un ser repugnante, amarillo y grasoso. Vio que uno de los tentáculos que salían de aquella criatura empezaba a colocarse frente a él, luego se dio cuenta de que aquel tentáculo iba atravesarle la cabeza, en eso Brego apareció de un salto y con su espada cortó el tentáculo que sostenía a Huevo. ButterMonster lanzó un grito y dio unos pasos para atrás.

Huevo cayó al suelo, al levantarse apretó los puños y se acercó al monstro mantecoso, Brego los separó.

-Cálmense- Dijo- Yo, RoddBass, el chico Músico, Huevo y aquella criatura amarilla. Nosotros hemos sido invitados por un ser superior y extraño a una fiesta que se celebrará, ya somos cinco así que iremos y nos divertiremos ¿Está bien?

RoddBass asintió con la cabeza, también Músico, Huevo puso una expresión molesta y negó con la mano y luego cruzó los brazos. ButterMonster no entendía que era lo que sucedía así que se quedó callado.

-Parece que tú cabeza de Huevo no estás de acuerdo con esto, pues no tienes alternativa, este es un lugar mágico y solo hay un destino y es la posada La Rosa de los Vientos, así que iremos todos juntos.

Huevo negó otra vez con la cabeza y se marchó, ButterMonster miró a Brego y este le hizo una señal. ButterMonster obedeció y atrapó a Huevo entre sus tentáculos.

-Bien hecho, así no se nos escapará.

De algún modo ButterMonster ya no sentía hambre y se portó bien. Ahora los cinco personajes comenzaron a caminar por el bosque en dirección a cualquier parte.


	26. capítulo 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**EL BOSQUE DE PIEDRAS**

En el camino mientras Aleph y Mith conversaban sobre las instrucciones de la invitación Bigdrith se sentía muy interesado por lo que estaba viendo ya que se encontraban en un bosque de piedras mientras que Saicrom dormía colgado de las patitas de este. Bigdrith también tenía una rapidez increíble tanto que en un segundo desaparecía de cualquier lugar así que este decidió explorar ya casi era de noche y mientras paseaba por cada rincón del bosque de piedras pudo vagamente divisar a lo lejos un murciélago. Él creía que era uno de ellos que en ese bosque existían muchos como el entonces decidió ir en su alcance y se olvidó de Saicrom a quien dejó en las faldas de una de las piedras y empezó a seguir al murciélago quien se dirigía a una cueva. Cuando entró en la cueva no veía nada todo era oscuro no sabía cómo volver y recordó que había dejado solo a Saicrom y también a Mith y Aleph. Entre tanto dar vueltas y vueltas por la cueva empezó a ver una pequeña luz y muchos sonidos melodiosos, y así fue acercándose a la entrada de Posada La Rosa de los Vientos, lo había logrado, mientras se acercaba pensó en voz alta y dijo

—Entonces era cierto lo que la pequeña Mith dijo— y llegó.

Mientras tanto Mith y Aleph se sentían muy cansados y muy tristes porque Bigdrith y Saicrom habían desaparecido. Se encontraban en una isla entonces Mith propuso descansar un rato y después seguirían caminando hasta llegar, Aleph estaba de acuerdo entonces ubicaron un lugar cómodo donde descansar y se quedaron dormidos, al poco rato Aleph despertó y se propuso ir a buscar comida mientras Mith dormía; supuso que no tardaría tanto y que ella aún no habría despertado a su regreso, por lo que se alejó de ella. Pero una mariposa se posó en la nariz de Mith quien al despertarse sintió mucho miedo ya que no encontró a Aleph a su lado. Se puso de pie y empezó a correr gritando el nombre de Aleph quien ya estaba perdido en un antiguo laberinto de la isla.

— ¡Alephhhh… Alephhhh!, vuelve por favor no te are enojar nunca maaaaaaaaas— dijo Mith entre sollozos y así fue caminando cabizbaja hasta que cuando se dio cuenta todo estaba oscuro se asustó aún más, pero a lo lejos vio y oyó lo mismo que Brigdrith al fin ella también lo había logrado, se secó las lágrimas y dando pequeños saltitos fue acercándose a la entrada…

Aleph también lo había logrado en aquel laberinto al no poder hallar la salida empezó a correr desesperado y de pronto ya se encontraba en la posada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

¿Pero que había sido de Saicrom?

Cuando se encontraba en un profundo sueño escuchó la voz de la bruja Zalef y al sentirse tan asustado se levantó algo sonámbulo y empezó a caminar en aquel camino había una concavidad muy profunda casi sin final donde Saicrom cayó y así también pudo llegar a la Posada aún dormido.

Al fin los cuatro aventureros habían logrado encontrar en lugar perfecto para perderse…


	27. capítulo 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**MT MOON**

Y con esa curiosidad presente en todos, incluso en los más reticentes, siguieron su camino, no sin algunos obstáculos de por medio. El primero fue un nutrido grupo de Zubat y Golbat que despertaron tras un estrepitoso tropezón y el consiguiente quejido de Ash, pero los Pokémon de los chicos pudieron ahuyentarlos sin mucho esfuerzo, a pesar de su gran número.

Siguiendo las indicaciones dadas por la misiva de "Padre", dejaron que el chico de pueblo Pallet les "guiara" por donde consideraba mejor, y antes de que lo notaran, estaban caminando por un túnel que ninguno de ellos pudo identificar. Una persona común y corriente habría seguido sin dudar su instinto de volver atrás, pero en ese momento salió a relucir su temple como Entrenadores, lo cual les llevó a adentrarse hacia lo desconocido.

A pesar de esa determinación, el camino no fue para nada sencillo. En más de una ocasión debieron lidiar con derrumbes que parecían de todo menos accidentales, ataques de Pokémon más irritables de lo habitual y otras cosas que, de alguna forma, les hicieron sentir que iban por la vía correcta. Además, pudieron solventar esas situaciones gracias a lo bien entrenados que estaban sus Pokémon... o al menos los de la mayoría de ellos.

—Ash, deja que tus Pokémon descansen; nosotros nos encargaremos del resto —le sugirió Clair, viendo que incluso Pikachu estaba agotado tras el ataque más reciente.

El chico aceptó a regañadientes, sabiendo que de lo contrario sus amigos acabarían muy lastimados, por lo que se limitó a ponerse a buen resguardo cuando algún grupo de Pokémon enfurecidos intentaba cortarles el paso. Así pasaron horas y horas, e incluso los Pokémon más resistentes y experimentados empezaron a cansarse también del asedio de los habitantes de ese extraño camino.

El grupo se detuvo a descansar y comer algo cuando el Pokégear de Danot indicaba que ya era medianoche, si bien a todos les pareció haber caminado mucho más tiempo que eso. Sin duda, era una de las aventuras más extrañas en las que se habían embarcado, si no la más extraña de todas ellas.

Más que satisfechos, decidieron tomar turnos para hacer la guardia durante su descanso. Los primeros fueron Danot y Lynn, quienes aprovecharon ese tiempo para rememorar todo lo ocurrido durante su viaje juntos por Hoenn y Sinnoh, y cómo habían cambiado sus vidas desde ese entonces, si bien la relación entre ambos seguía siendo exactamente la misma. Tras hora y media de ello, el chico despertó a Kurenai y se fue a dormir, pues le tocaba cubrir el último turno también.

—Y qué, ¿te lo estás pasando bien? —preguntó la pelirroja al sentarse cerca de Lynn; sabía bien la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de ella.

—Sí, aunque me esté quejando. sí, es genial poder volver a viajar, aunque Ash tenga que venir con nosotros —respondió con una ligera risa, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que el aludido no pudiera escucharle.

Por más que hubiera querido, Lynn no habría podido mentirle, no sólo porque su amiga se hubiera dado rápidamente cuenta del engaño, sino también por el aprecio que le profesaba. No se trataba en lo más mínimo de haber financiado sus estudios universitarios, sino más bien de haberle brindado un nivel de comprensión que nadie más había sido capaz de hacer antes. No es que despreciara lo que sus otras personas cercanas hicieran por ella, pero su relación con la chica de Snowpoint era muy particular. Pasaron la siguiente hora y media intentando predecir lo que se encontrarían en la posada, tras la cual Lynn se dispuso a despertar a Ash, quizá no de la manera más convencional cuando éste pidió cinco minutos más para dormir...

—Oye, Ash, llama tu madre preguntando si te has cambiado los calz... —le susurró Lynn al oído, con tono exageradamente serio.

El chico se levantó de inmediato, con el rostro ruborizado tras escuchar esas palabras, y mucho más tras percatarse de cómo había reaccionado. Intentando no reírse demasiado fuerte, la chica de Goldenrod se dispuso a dormir hasta la hora que tuvieran que partir.

Ash no dijo nada durante la siguiente media hora, ni Kurenai se lo preguntó, queriendo brindarle tiempo para que se le pasara la impresión.

—No sé por qué le caigo tan mal a Lynn... —expresó Ash de pronto, mirando a la aludida, quien ya dormía plácidamente.

—Si ese fuera realmente el caso, ni siquiera habría aceptado que estuvieras aquí, pero es cierto que muchas veces tiene un carácter muy... particular —le respondió Kurenai; ello bastó para calmar a su interlocutor, quien se propuso hacer lo posible para cambiar la opinión que su compañera de viaje tenía de él.

Se dedicaron a conversar de batallas y oponentes interesantes que hubieran podido tener durante sus viajes, quedando Ash muy sorprendido con la variedad y poderosos contrincantes contra los cuales Kurenai se había enfrentado. Pasada una hora, ésta fue a despertar a Clair y se cobijó en su propia bolsa de dormir, realmente necesitada de ese descanso.

Tras no haberse visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, el chico y la Líder de Gimnasio hablaron de sus experiencias personales desde la última vez que habían coincidido en un lugar. Fue una charla tan entretenida que la hora y media de guardia se les pasó en un santiamén, por lo que Clair llamó a Danot y le sugirió a Ash que aprovechara el tiempo de descanso que le quedaba, pues tenían pensado partir sin demora.

—Es curioso... —empezó Danot, tras comprobar que todos los demás dormían—; tú y yo nos conocemos hace mucho, pero es la primera vez que viajamos juntos —comentó con buen talante, contento de poder tener esa oportunidad.

—Sí, salvo por esa vez en el Torneo Nacional, nunca viajamos juntos hacia ningún lugar, así que cuando me enteré de que también los habían invitado a esto, terminé de decidirme —fue la tranquila respuesta de Clair, quien procuraba mantenerse despierta a pesar del poco tiempo de sueño que había tenido.

—¿También sentiste curiosidad, entonces? —preguntó, habiéndose hallado precisamente en la misma situación; su interlocutora asintió sin dudar.

Siguieron conversando animadamente, recordando varias de las cosas por las que habían pasado juntos tras hacerse amigos, tanto que el tiempo también se les fue volando, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya era hora de despertar a los demás. Así lo hicieron, y tras un desayuno rápido, se prepararon para partir nuevamente.

—¿Entonces, hacia dónde vamos? —preguntó Lynn, más que ansiosa de marcharse de esa extraña cueva y poder descansar, por fin, en una cama cómoda.

—Ya sabes, simplemente sigue a nuestro guía —dijo amablemente Kurenai, guiñándole un ojo a Ash.

—¡Déjenmelo a mí, sí! —exclamó animadamente el aludido, quien con su mejor amigo al hombro avanzó sin dudar hacia adelante; los demás no tardaron en seguirle.

Para buena fortuna (y a la vez, extrañeza) del grupo, la salida estaba realmente cerca de donde habían pasado la noche; así, se encontraron con un frondoso y hermoso bosque que no conocían de nada. Pero no era sólo esto. Ni siquiera la flora y la fauna del mismo les resultaban familiares, como si de un momento a otro hubieran sido transportados a un mundo totalmente distinto al suyo... tal y como decía la invitación que habían recibido todos ellos.

Avanzaron con paso firme, dispuestos a enfrentarse a lo que fuera necesario superar para llegar a su destino, pero nada de ello fue necesario. El camino hacia la posada fue directo, fácil de seguir y seguro, lo cual le proporcionó al grupo viajero un recorrido muy agradable, que ya le hacía falta tras lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Bastó apenas una hora más para que se toparan con una gran posada en medio de toda la espesura del bosque. No había duda alguna. Finalmente habían llegado a su destino.


	28. capítulo 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**UNIÓN**

Corrieron sin rumbo por varios minutos hasta que finalmente, agotados y sudorosos, llegaron a un claro en donde recibían un poco de luz lunar. Ahí se detuvieron y el extraño salvador se quitó la capucha.

-Gracias a los dioses llegaste Orbbit –dijo Will mientras recobraba el aliento.

-Eso hubiera dicho yo si los hallaba en mejores condiciones. Pero por lo visto al final resulté el salvador –el conejo sonrió.

-¡Hablas! –LionHeart se había llevado una sorpresa. No todos los días veía a un conejo peludo ligeramente rojizo que además de hablar podía mantenerse en dos pies, tenía patas más… evolucionadas, y era capaz de hacer magia.

Orbbit lo examinó con la vista.

-¿Eres de aquí? –preguntó algo burlón.

-No –contestó- ¿Tú eres un Bionard de esos que hablan, no es cierto?-.

-En efecto –contestó con socarronería- Soy Orbbit, hijo de Orchid, Mago exiliado de la Orden de Bión, Creador de quinto nivel en Tierra, Viento y Fuego; -miró a LionHeart con altruismo- ¿Y tú qué?-.

-Soy periodista –contestó LionHeart- Ocho años en PCN, ganador del premio de naciones de Equestria tres veces, uno por una exclusiva a la Princesa Celestia, y dos por la guerra de Wigcong. Una de ellas traducidas a siete idiomas y ganó un Premio de la Academia… Y Alicornio… creo-.

Hubo un minuto de silencio. La niña habló, pero nadie entendió lo que decía. Ella se esforzaba por que LionHeart le haga caso.

-Mejor haz caso a tu dueña, poni –dijo Orbbit con una risa.

-No te metas con ella –contestó LionHeart algo ofendido.

-Ya déjalo, Orbbit-.

-¡Solo me estaba divirtiendo! –protestó el conejo encogiendo las orejas.

"No es divertido que se diviertan contigo, sobre todo cuando lo que intentas es mantener una autoestima frágil creada en base a hechos que pueden haber ocurrido, o no" pensó Will sin quitar la mirada seria de Orbbit, quien se dio por vencido y se sentó a descansar. "Tenemos mucho en común, LionHeart… Creo" reflexionó Will al ver al poni tratando de entender a la niña.

-Wayra –dijo ella señalándose a sí misma. Se dirigió a los demás y repitió lo mismo- ¡Wayra!-.

-¿Qué es Wayra? –preguntó Will.

-Viento –dijo Orbbit algo sorprendido- Parece el mismo dialecto que el pueblo de Danna. Puede que sea una Runa extraviada. Desgraciadamente solo conozco algunas palabras-.

-Ese es su nombre –señaló Lion- Se llama Wayra.

-Will –dijo el muchacho señalándose a sí mismo, intentando ser amable con ella.

-Orbbit –saludó el conejo.

-Lance –repitió el otro joven con menos entusiasmo, prestando más atención a su morral.

-LionHeart –dijo el poni.

La niña sonrió muy tiernamente.

-¿No es un nombre muy complicado? –preguntó Will.

-Mejor llámame Leo-.

-¡Demonios! –interrumpió Lance mientras rebuscaba más entre sus cosas - ¡No está mi diario!-.

-Lo dejaste en la mochila grande. Luna lo estaba leyendo –dijo Orbbit con su voz graciosa y relajada.

-¡Rayos! ¡Esa Perra! –refunfuñó el joven.

-Esa perra te salvó el cuello más de una vez –dijo Will.

-Pero eso no hace que se le desinflen las tetas -dijo Lance- Solo son comparables con el tamaño de su ego-.

Orbbit y Will rieron, LionHeart no supo si seguirles el juego. De pronto Lance sacó un ticket bastante llamativo.

-Al final no sirvió de nada haberlo conservado –dijo Lance.

-¡Ah! –exclamó la niña al ver al joven. De inmediato se acercó a Lance y le pidió el papel. Era muy chiquita, apenas le alcanzaba al abdomen. Lance pensó que era enternecedor. Le dio el boleto y ella lo examinó muy detenidamente.

-Un segundo –dijo LionHeart acercándose- Yo tengo uno igual-.

De sus alforjas, el poni sacó un ticket idéntico. La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja, era chimuela, pero eso era particularmente encantador, y verla ilusionada hacía feliz a LionHeart. Pero se desconcertó al ver como la niña sacaba de su faja otro ticket. Finalmente, Will sacó el suyo y los juntaron.

-¡Madre santa! –exclamó Lance.

-¿Qué ocurre, qué es eso? –preguntó Orbbit curioso.

-Todos tenemos el boleto –dijo Will.

-¡Orbbit! ¡Tú debes tener el quinto! –exclamó Lance.

-Yo ni siquiera sé de qué demonios hablan-.

-Entonces… -Will titubeó un rato e intentó leer las letras pequeñas que ponían allí…-Quizá tú equivales a la mascota-.

LionHeart rio, pero a Orbbit no le pareció gracioso, ni siquiera cuando lo leyó con sus propios ojos.

-¡Una fiesta! ¿y no nos dijiste, William? –protestó Orbbit.

-Solo tenía cinco boletos… bueno… tres a decir verdad-.

-¿Y dónde quedó el tercero? –preguntó Lance.

-No tengo idea, debió haberse caído –contestó Will "Y espero que nadie lo encuentre".

-Aquí dice "hasta perderse" –dijo Orbbit.

-¿Y? –preguntó LionHeart.

-Estamos perdidos –el conejo mago miró a sus alrededores- Y este bosque ya no se parece en nada al de Nova-.

-Tienes razón –dijo Will.

-Mejor continuamos mañana –dijo Lance- Busquemos un escondite y durmamos-.

El grupo caminó un poco más hasta que finalmente decidieron parar pues el bosque se hacía más y más oscuro, hasta el punto que la magia de luz de Orbbit no fue suficiente para iluminar. Se toparon con una madriguera abandonada y lo suficientemente grande y camuflada como para pasar la noche. Se acurrucaron como pudieron y tumbaron las capas sobre todos, ya que eso los ayudaría a mimetizarse con el entorno, un poder realmente útil. El último en dormir fue Will, quien se quedó pensando en el Mes de la Magia una vez más, y recorrió en su mente las calles adornadas con banderines y farolitos, al olor a canela de los pastelillos y el calor de su hogar… y se quedó dormido con la imagen de su madre grabada.

Por la mañana todo se despejó. Y así como el último en dormir, Will fue el último en despertar.

-¡Hermano, mira! –exclamó Lance.

Will se arrastró por la madriguera. Se sorprendió de ver menos árboles y más verdor, de oír trinos de ruiseñores y no el horrible graznido de cuervos. Incluso el aire era extrañamente más fresco y seco. Y adelante, no muy lejos de ahí, se divisaba una gran casa de madera.

-Debe ser… La posada la Rosa de los Vientos –dijo LionHeart.

-Así que sí era verdad, hermano –dijo Lance- Llegamos-.


	29. capítulo 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**LA LLEGADA**

Cuando Yer despertó, la luna aún brillaba en el cielo. Rápidamente buscó a Clocky y a Nor pero no los vio en ningún lado, al parecer estaba en el techo de una vieja casa. Corrió al borde para ver mejor donde se encontraba y pudo leer un cartel arriba de la puerta que decía "La Rosa de los Vientos". También vio que a lado de la ventana estaban Clocky y Nor, así que se deslizó y llegó junto a ellos. Al interior de la casa había un montón de personas y seres extraños, a quienes Nor observaba inmóvil. Yer se puso sus lentes de largo alcance y buscó por toda la habitación cuando de pronto pudo ver a alguien sentado comiendo un pedazo de tarta detrás de una copa, encima del mostrador. Reconocer su diminuta estatura, larga cabellera y orejas puntiagudas le hizo sentirse mucho más calmado que hasta incluso sonrió. Su hermanita estaba bien.


	30. capítulo 27

**CAPÍTULO 27**

**UN VIAJE INESPERADO**

Algunos pasos más adelante, Phaeton emanó una bocanada de fuego en enfrentamiento a un grupo de Pokémon salvajes que les habían atacado a Kaira y a él. La luz y el calor de dicho fuego se expandieron por el juego de túneles y cavernas que representaba el laberinto interior de esa cueva, que Elios conocía tan bien; mientras que él, el entrenador, mostraba un porte impresionante bajo su abrigo largo, de tonos tan oscuros como la ropa de su hija. Noemí aplaudió.

—Vamos, acerquémonos —pidió, concluyendo así el interrogatorio de forma definitiva.

No fue necesario mucho más para ahuyentar a los Pokémon salvajes cada vez que aparecieron, y en cuestión de minutos, quizá media hora, el grupo hubo avanzado la mayor parte del trecho a recorrer, internándose en la cavidad más amplia del Monte Mortar, donde la luz de Phaeton no era suficiente para alumbrar cada rincón. Multitud de sombras proyectadas por las rocas le daban a ese lugar un aspecto siniestro, pero mágico. Y, por alguna razón que no comprendía, el científico que les conducía percibió que algo era diferente de todas aquellas veces en las que había contemplado el espectáculo antes.

—Vamos... dime que es verdad —comenzó a murmurar la chica de las trenzas, con los puños cerrados y gran expectación.

—Sólo un poco más... —Noemí, la única que, aunque fascinada, no se había dejado llevar por dicha fascinación, comentó con voz tranquila —¿Y si cerramos todos los ojos un instante?

—¿Cuál sería la razón de esto? —inquirió, extrañado, pero algo sobrecogido por el misterio que percibía alrededor, Elios.

—Ya lo veréis —aseguró.

Dadas las circunstancias, ninguno de los acompañantes se negó, y todo el grupo se quedó a oscuras por un momento breve. Tras éste, al recuperar de nuevo la visión, ya no fue la cueva lo que vieron sus ojos, sino una visión completamente distinta, y la imagen les paralizó de asombro.

—¿Qué...? —Sakura fue la única quien dijo algo, contemplando dicho escenario con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Ya os he dicho que quizá os contaría algo —Noemí susurró, ahora al lado de todos, sin preocuparse ya por lo que Kaira fuese a decir, pues llegados a ese punto ya no había más que ocultar —...y ahora sé que al menos me creeréis. Lo que ocurre conmigo, entre otras cosas, es que conseguí viajar entre dimensiones. Y acabamos de hacer lo mismo. Bienvenidos, todos, al lugar donde pasaremos las vísperas de Navidad.


	31. capítulo 28

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**FBRT&CARO: ATERRIZAJE**

Mientras tanto, en la base de la FBRT, Félix estaba terminando de arreglarse en su habitación, cuando de golpe se abrió la puerta y por ella entró raudo un Pokémon cuadrúpedo, más o menos del mismo tamaño que Glaceon. Estaba recubierto con un pelaje amarillo, con un par de pelos teñidos de verde, totalmente en puntas con corrientes eléctricas surcándolo constantemente. En el cuello tenía un collarín de pelo blanco, y sus par de ojos morados, miraban inquisitivamente a Félix.

- ¡Hey! ¡los otros ya se fueron? - preguntó apresurado el Jolteon, que regularmente andaba de color verde, pero ahora se notaba que no se había teñido totalmente y parte de su pelaje amarillo aún relucía.

- Parece que ahora no te teñiste bien - apuntó Félix con risa, al ver el estado de su compañero - sí, se fueron hace como diez minutos ¿por? ¿Querías ir?

- No ¡qué va! - dijo tranquilo el Pokémon saeta mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación - veo que tú también te estás disponiendo a salir ¿no?

- Sé, ya que salen ellos, yo también aprovecho; las chicas me invitaron a pasar la navidad con ellas - respondió Félix, mientras terminaba de hacer su maleta - y tú ¿tienes planes con Glaceon?

- Sí, ya tenemos todo listo. Creo que no saldremos de la habitación en una semana - comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, pero luego rápidamente se compuso - Da, ¡pero no me desvíes el tema! ¿En qué nave se fueron, y quienes iban precisamente?

- Iban el canijo, Gost, Nadia, Sandl, el Zergling y Edelweiss - respondió Félix, mientras seguía empacando, metiendo entre sus cosas ahora su capa - y fueron en el DFBC. Para mi gusto mucha nave para sólo seis personas, pero… ya sabes cómo son de escandalosos. - al decir eso último, el rostro de Jolteon se puso verde sin necesidad de tintura.

- O, sólo espero que no tengan problemas - musitó en voz baja, mientras disponía a irse, pero una mirada inquisidora de Félix lo detuvo - ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Si no le hice nada!

- YO no te dije nada hasta ahora - comentó sonriente el chico, al notar como el Pokémon se reveló por sí sólo - así que ahora, cuenta ¿qué problema hay con el crucero?

- Digamos que sus sistemas de navegación manual estaban algo alterados - respondió, mientras cruzaba las patitas delanteras - estaba a mitad de modificaciones, por lo que si lo pusieron en manual, todos los comandos iban a funcionar mal. Al punto de que quizás acelerar la nave, en vez de acelerarla sería poner música a todo volumen.

- ¡te odio Jolteon! - retumbó en la cabeza de ambos la voz de Aeren, que desde muy lejos estaba maldiciendo al Pokémon eléctrico.

- Creo que ya se dieron cuenta de eso - respondió riéndose Félix, mientras se colgaba al hombro su maleta - en fin, nada les pasará. Total, para irse tenían que perderse y de seguro por algún acto de magia avanzada aparecerían donde tenían que llegar. Por ende, lo más probable es que en este momento estén en algún agujero negro o algo así. Lo que es yo, me voy ahora. Tengan unas buenas vacaciones y cuiden la base. Marin está a cargo, pero tal como anda en cama. Supongo que Glaceon y tú tendrán que ver las cosas.

- Será difícil no pensar en lo que esté haciendo durante toda la semana con Glaceon - contestó sonriente el Pokémon mientras salía de la habitación - será una buena semana, o sí. Suerte en tu viaje, Félix, pásalo bien.

- Lo mismo digo - tras despedirse, ambos se fueron por caminos opuestos.

Cuando Jolteon perdió de vista al humano, de su cuello sacó una pequeña placa metálica, la que tras cargarla con un par de descargas eléctricas, chisporroteó un par de lucecitas azules, para después proyectar en el aire un pequeño mapa a escala del espacio. En él se podía ver indicado al crucero en el cual iban los demás, a punto de ser tragado por un agujero. El eléctrico, con su pata tocó el agujero para leer sus especificaciones; en la pantalla sólo salieron un montón de números y datos, que sólo el Pokémon entendió. Sólo una sonrisa se puso en su rostro, el cual cambió a alivio. Sabía que sus amigos estarían bien.

- Pásenla bien chicos, yo procuraré hacer lo dicho también - dijo en voz baja, mientras se iba sonriendo del lugar.

Mientras tanto, en la nave se encontraban totalmente desmayados sus seis tripulantes, con un montón de cosas desparramadas en aquel cuarto. La música había dejado de sonar, y luego de ser tragada la nave por el agujero, instantáneamente después, ésta había sido expulsada a toda velocidad por un agujero blanco en un lugar muy distante de aquel, en un entorno espacial muy diferente.

La nave continuó surcando este nuevo espacio a una velocidad vertiginosa, a varios años luz por minuto. Sin embargo, en un momento los sistemas automáticos se reactivaron solos, encendiendo los motores en reversa para frenar a la nave. Ésta, había llegado a un planeta desconocido, al cual la computadora de navegación decidió anclarse a su órbita, para que luego sus tripulantes tomasen la decisión si seguir, o aterrizar allí.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de horas antes de que alguno de nuestros héroes pudiese despertarse, y la primera en abrir sus bellos ojos celestes fue la Glaceon Shiny. Se encontraba tirada en medio del comedor de la nave, con el pequeño Eevee plateado recostado justo encima de ella. Ella estaba de espaldas al suelo, y él de pansa hacia abajo sobre ella, en una pose tal, que sugería que hubiesen estado haciendo otra cosa. El rostro del inconsciente Pokémon estaba a tan sólo centímetros del de ella, quien tras observar al Pokémon plateado que respiraba tranquila y calmadamente, no se aguantó la tentación, y acercó suavemente su morro al del pequeño Eevee. Una vez los dos hubieron hecho contacto éste a modo de reacción y sin despertar todavía, lo abrió un poco, permitiendo que la Pokémon de hielo juntase su lengua con la de él.

Con esto, el Eevee abrió poco a poco sus ojos y al darse cuenta en la posición que estaba, sólo pudo sonreír y seguir con el beso de su pareja, haciendo que sus lenguas danzasen junto a la de su compañero.

- Creo que te gustaría despertar así más seguido ¿no? - le susurró sensualmente al oído la Glaceon al Eevee, quien al tiro se puso tenso - aprovechemos que los otros siguen inconscientes para.

- No hablemos más, podríamos despertarlos - susurró de vuelta el Eevee a la Glaceon, mientras volvían a juntar sus labios. Las patitas de ambos Pokémon comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su compañero poco a poco, a medida que la pasión comenzaba a darse espacio entre sus mentes.

A su lado, una escena similar se estaba dando; Nadia había despertado con Gost encima, a quien ella decidió despertar de aquella misma manera, y el pelinegro sin dejarse derogar, le respondió a su compañera de la misma manera. Claramente estas dos parejas llevaban juntos desde hace un buen rato.

Sin embargo, en este grupo no sólo iban cuatro personas, sino seis. Y estos dos últimos no eran precisamente pareja, por lo que sus reacciones al despertar Sandl sobre Zergling fueron bien diferentes.

- ¡aaaaaaaaaaah! - gritaron al unísono Sandl y Zergling, al despertarse por los susurros de sus compañeros y verse uno al otro cara a cara, estando uno sobre el otro.

- ¡qué hicimos a noche! - exclamó Sandl, mientras pegaba un salto, y Zergling lo imitaba.

- ¡Yo no soy de ese tipo, señor! - exclamó enfadado Zergling, mientras se acercaba hacia la pared del comedor, y encendía la luz del lugar, dejando en total evidencia a los otros cuatro, quienes ya se habían detenido y miraban feo a estos dos por haberlos interrumpido en un momento íntimo - de seguro quedamos en esas poses luego de que quedásemos inconscientes por el sacudón de la nave ¡pero no me apetecen otros machos!

- En serio - refunfuñó indignada Edelweiss mientras se ponía de pie, y arrojaba de un empujón a Aeren lejos de ella - ¡Qué me interrumpan en lo único que valiese la pena en este viaje!

- Yo también te amo - se quejó Aeren, quien se había golpeado la cabeza con una mesa cuando Edelweiss lo arrojó lejos por la frustración - auch.

- Gost idiota - dijo Nadia refunfuñando, mientras se ponía de pie e iba a buscar a Aeren para ver que no se hubiese hecho daño al golpearse.

- ¿Idiota por qué? - preguntó Gost mientras se sobaba la cabeza - caray, que buena fiesta, terminamos hasta inconscientes y todo.

- hablando de eso - comentó Aeren una vez ya se hubo incorporado y se acercó una vez más a Edelweiss para ponerse a un costado suyo - ¿en dónde estamos?

- Deberíamos ir a averiguarlo - respondió Nadia, mientras se disponía a salir de aquel comedor - vamos a la sala de mandos.

Sin rechistar, el resto del grupo siguió a la pelirroja a través de los pasillos de la nave, la cual por el viaje a través del agujero negro, había quedado toda desordenada. Muchas habitaciones se encontraban totalmente de cabeza, muchos tubos fluorescentes estaban chisporroteando, y un par de luces de alerta en toda la nave estaban encendidas.

Una vez hubieron llegado a la sala de comandos, se encontraron que por lo menos todos los controles estaban intactos. Algo magullados y golpeados por objetos que salieron volando, pero todos los computadores y mecanismos de información o guías, estaban activos.

- Está todo bien - comentó Sandl mirando los diferentes sensores de la nave - a excepción de algo importante - puntualizó.

- Genial, qué pasó ahora - consultó despectivamente Edelweiss.

- Los motores de fusión se sobrecalentaron por el viaje que hicimos, aparentemente el agujero negro tragó a la nave y en el paso de éste dañó a 3 de los ocho reactores -indicó Sandl, mientras mostraba un gráfico - de hecho, si puntualizo, solo dos funcionan al 100%. Son tres que están totalmente inoperativos, y los otros tres que no están al 100% están andando al 30, 50 y 70% respectivamente, y con una constante de degradación de 5% cada tres horas de uso. De hecho mejor los apago para evitar accidentes - tras decir eso, Sandl presionó un par de botones en el panel, lo que provocó que en un sector donde habían ocho luces, dos en verde tres en rojo y otras tres apagadas, las rojas se fuesen a negro y quedasen solo las verdes - por lo menos las armas están todas operativas, a excepción de un lanzador de torpedos de plasma del costado derecho, pero eso no es nada.

- ¿En resumen? - consultó Gost, quien estaba leyendo un diario y no oyó nada de lo dicho.

- Que con esto definitivamente no nos da como para alcanzar la velocidad necesaria para llegar a un agujero negro, y poder cruzarlo hasta el otro lado sin sufrir más en el proceso - contestó Aeren dubitativo - por lo menos ahora sí estamos totalmente varados, perdidos y con un camino que poder seguir sin retroceder - comentó, mientras por la ventanilla mostró el planeta al que habían llegado - los sistemas de comunicación están inhabilitados, pero esto indica que hay vida en ese planeta, y unas betas de mineral y gas vespeno suficientes como para reparar la nave ¿no creen que la fiesta sería allí?

- ¡De seguro! - exclamó Zergling alegre, mientras se ponía nuevamente su gorro navideño - ¡Y la mejor manera de averiguarlo es yendo para allá! ¡a toda máquina!

- ¡no, espera! - exclamaron todos al unísono, pero fue tarde. Gost, siguiendo lo que dijo Zergling, puso los dos motores de la nave a toda máquina, la cual aceleró con fuerza rompiendo la órbita en la cual se había estacionado.

Tras dar un nuevo sacudón e inclinarse en dirección del planeta, el transporte espacial se dirigió estrepitosamente hacia el interior de éste, hasta que fue atrapado totalmente por su gravedad. Poco a poco se fue internando en la órbita de aquel lugar, y el roce con la atmósfera del planeta, provocó que las relucientes corazas color rojo del crucero de batalla refulgiesen de tal manera que parecía como si se hubiese prendido en fuego.

La nave descendió rápidamente por la atmósfera de aquel lugar, mientras que los tripulantes se agarraron como pudieron de cualquier cosa que tuviesen cerca. El único que estaba de pie era Gost, quien estaba haciendo piruetas con los controles de la nave. Esto provocó que el gigantesco crucero, a pesar de estar con sólo dos motores que lo sustentaban empezase a dar extravagantes y bellas piruetas en el aire, que dejaban detrás de sí una estela de fuego como si fuese una estrella fugaz.

Volteretas, tirabuzones, giros en trescientos sesenta grados, loops completos se dio la nave, dando un espectáculo para quien la viese. Finalmente se dejó caer en contra de lo que fuese a aterrizar. Recorrió los últimos dos mil kilómetros hasta el suelo en caída libre, contra el cual golpeó con fuerza provocando un gigantesco estruendo el cual ocasionó que todos los pájaros de aquel lugar, saliesen volando de los árboles.

- ¡Y hemos llegado a tierra firme señores! - exclamó contento Gost, luego de soltar los controles. A modo de respuesta Nadia le dio un coscorrón que lo tiró al suelo.

- Admito que tienes buenos movimientos - lo felicitó Edelweiss, mientras le daba un pisotón en las piernas a Gost, que todavía estaba tirado en el suelo.

- Bueno, ya que llegamos - comentó Sandl mientras se estiraba - deberíamos salir ¡quizás hasta llegamos al lugar de la fiesta y todo!

- Genial - exclamó Aeren mientras salía corriendo hacia el interior de la nave, para dirigirse hacia la puerta principal para salir a tierra firme - ¡El planeta es oxigenado y se puede respirar, por lo que el último que llega a tierra firme paga el almuerzo!

- ¡Hey! ¡Tramposo! - exclamó Sandl, quien lo siguió rodando en dirección de la salida. Detrás de ellos dos, alegres como si fuesen niños pequeños, salieron Zergling y Gost.

- Bueno, aparentemente llegamos - comentó Nadia a Edelweiss, quien sólo le dirigió una mirada seria - o vamos, Edelweiss, alégrate un poco, lo pasaremos bien.

- Será difícil - respondió seca, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida - pero… lo intentaré - tras una pausa, volteó para mirar a Nadia una vez más. La chica podría asegurar, que vio una sonrisa sincera perfilarse en el gélido rostro de la Glaceon. Eso, provocó que su corazón se alegrase por su amiga.

Después, simplemente apagó la luz del cuarto, y salió también del lugar. Las luces de los paneles de control parpadearon por una última vez, para luego apagarse. En la pantalla del computador central, salió un pequeño mensaje que rezaba:

- Feliz navidad, team FBRTCARO. Pásenlo bien.

Tras eso, todo quedó en penumbras en esa habitación.


	32. capítulo 29

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**DICKAR MILLER**

Dickar Miller tragó saliva, volteó y se estremeció. Respiró con dificultad. Algún día volvería, aquella había sido su promesa para con el futuro en algún momento del futuro. Juró que regresaría y fue cuando se tomó el rostro y suspiró con singular nostalgia. Si el tiempo, o para ser más específico, si los años le habían enseñado algo, fue que el dominio en cualquier rubro de la vida era importante y sobre todo, lo que más importaba era entregar el mensaje lo más claro posible.

-¿Qué sabes tú, de recuerdos? –Más que una pregunta imponente, lo dijo en tono ansioso y tembloroso-.

Era increíble que el gran Dickar Miller, entrevistado estrella del programa "La noche de la pluma" o el personaje predilecto de la revista de crónicas ácidas "Pateando el tablero" que lo idolatraba por su personalidad arisca, su sentido camaleónico de incursionar en el erotismo carnicero y su pésimo humor con la prensa, siendo el 'bad boy' más amado, junto con Dart Vader o el Wasón de Heat Ledger, esté tan dubitativo y casi nervioso para refutar una simple afirmación a alguien.

Sonrió.

-La actuación es el arte del engaño. Engañar no es lo mismo que mentir, a mi parecer. Pero sí el de manipular. ¿Te digo algo?

Hace años que no escuchaba esa pregunta o que por lo menos nadie se la hacía en el tono con el que se lo dijeron.

-Todos manipulamos de alguna forma. Y lo hacen porque siempre quieren algo del otro. Detrás de una acción hay un interés. Siempre hay un interés. Nadie…

-…hace algo sin esperar nada… -le sonrió para incentivarlo de que termine la frase. Dickar Miller, con la duda y la ansiedad apuñalando su garganta, temía completar la frase, pero la sonrisa impaciente primó sobre él-… a cambio.

-Exacto. Tú lo dijiste.

Como si la impaciencia lo hiciera explotar, Dickar Miller, furioso, replicó y comenzó a gesticular con sus manos mientras gritaba exaltado.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué diantres tiene que ver la filosofía de los favores y el interés con la maldita actuación y la puta manipulación con el engaño y… -notó que no le prestaba atención. La mirada estaba en otra parte. El rostro de fascinación también era el de distracción infantil, lo cual lo desconcertó aún más-… ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Ah?- como si regresara de un trance, parpadeó para salir de aquella fascinación y con voz burlona dijo- Lo siento, es que me quedé viendo cómo movías tus manos y, bueno, así que… ¿qué me decías?...

Dickar Miller se quedó atónito. Se indignó al ver esa sonrisa cómplice y tan pueril, como si se tratara de una travesura y de repente, el crítico de las novelas de Grey, las cojonudas aventuras de una adolescente calentándole las pelotas a un vampiro y a un hombre lobo, el ácido destructor del final feliz en la novela contemporánea, sonrió. Con tanta resignación como si no tuviera sentido ni razón de ser el reprender semejante acción de desinterés.

-En verdad, no pretendo interrumpir tu reproche ignorándolo al mirar tus manos pero, sí pretendo ignorarlo al mirar tus manos.

-¿Qué carajos dices?

-Es verdad, es decir, tío, mira cómo las mueves. ¿Has considerado grabarte…

-…para ver cómo las muevo…

-Exacto. Es extraordinario.

Dickar Miller no pudo decir más, solamente mostraba esa tímida sonrisa que lo aterraba y lo desacreditaba para hacerse el 'serio' en ese momento.

-Me voy a la mierda. ¿Ahora sabes tú una cosa? Te puedes ir a la reputa madre mil veces.

-Me voy mil veces, voy, regreso y te traigo una postal de allí.

Ambos estallaron en risa y Dickar Miller sintió que tenía 25 nuevamente. Y eso lo asustó, pero no pudo evitar seguir riendo, a pesar que eso significaba quedar totalmente desarmado. El viento le hizo honor a la Posada La Rosa. Dickar Miller había dejado de sentirse nervioso para engendrar la ansiedad. Se tapó la cara y al retirarlas escuchó una canción a lo lejos. Las risas se quedaron congeladas, la letra en inglés de _The Scientist _comenzó a invadir la pequeña atmósfera, a lo lejos, un eco de hurras y juego, unas pizca de confeti volaban alrededor suyo. _"Nobody said it was easy…"_

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Si llegué aquí por un recuerdo… tú estás aquí por…

-Más o menos. No es ni un recuerdo ni un pensamiento, tal vez sea otra cosa.

Dickar Miller replicó y siguió insistiendo, puesto que la afirmación anterior había sido que su recuerdo lo transportó a la Posada, con el olor a comida y espíritu navideño. Pero la respuesta siempre fue un acertijo extraño. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue sonreír, suspirar como si sintiera satisfacción.

-Suspiras, sonríes, haces un pico como de pato y hablas como…

-Si estuviera muriendo.

-¡Sí! ¿Nunca lo superaste verdad?

-Estás recordando. Eso quiere decir que…

-No.

-Pero, yo sí, eso quiere decir que…

-Si confías en mí cierra los ojos.

-Espera, -dijo Dickar Miller, con cierto enojo- no me cambies de tema…

-¿Acaso no confías en mí? Pensé que sí.

Dickar Miller creyó que estaba siendo apuntado con un rifle por un lado y una escopeta al otro, y ambos, hacia la cabeza, lo mismo. Se frotó la maldita frente. Acentuó y los cerró. Pensó dentro de sí, que sus recuerdos lo habían conducido a instancias peligrosas. Aún olía las mezclas de aromas de comida horneada y los dulces postres a lo lejos, fue cuando su respiración se volvió cada vez más dificultosa. Se sintió nervioso, bastante angustiado, no había sentido eso desde hacía muchos años. Solo se decía a sí mismo que si le había dicho que no era recuerdos ni pensamientos… entonces, ¿qué podía ser?, ¿de qué se trata?, ¿qué no es ni recuerdo ni pensamiento?, ¿acaso podría ser…

Con ojos cerrados, respiración sugestionada, sintió que le besaron en la frente. Dickar Miller abrió los ojos de golpe.

**Continuará:**


End file.
